Cuando Ranma se Volvio un Caballero
by Simorgh
Summary: Que pasaria si para ser un hombre completo, tienes que ser un caballero? Ranma y Akane, una cueva encantada, un amigo inesperado y una madre peligrosa... reviews please! DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1

_EL DÍA QUE RANMA SE VOLVIÓ UN CABALLERO…_

Amanece en Nerima, un resplandeciente sol invernal que nadie esperaba, hace alegrarse a Kasumi Tendo, aunque siendo sinceros, ella suele alegrarse por cualquier motivo….

-A desayunar!

-Ohhh si! Tengo tanta hambre! – la chica pelirroja toma su lugar en la mesa, todos la observan algo extrañados - bueno, es que comencé a entrenar temprano, y creo que tratar de hacer equilibrio sobre una viga mientras intentas hacer explotar una bola de ki, no es buena idea, sobre todo, cerca del estanque…..

- AAAy Ranma, cuando has tenido buenas ideas? – preguntó una Akane modorra aún

- Buenos días Akane – ahora si, todos quedan mudos – Dormiste bien? – francamente esto se estaba poniendo raro

- S..Si, gracias, y tu? - ahora ya esta espeluznante

- Que bien! Bueno, comiencen todos, que va a enfriarse! – dice Kasumi al parecer sin darle importancia a este extraño comportamiento

Ante esto, y a pesar de la sensación general de que algo no estaba donde debería estar, comenzó un alegre desayuno familiar…. Y aquí viene lo mas atemorizante… no hubo el mas mínimo pleito….

Buenos días! Alguien en casa? - un anciano, de semblante sereno, y andares pausados, se encuentra a la puerta de la residencia Tendo, al parecer Ranma lo conoce …

- Buenos días Maestro! Por favor, pase - Ranma se lleva aparte a Soun, su padre y a Kasumi - Por favor, disculpen que no les haya avisado, pero ayer conocí a este respetable maestro, que se ha comprometido a deshacer mi maldición, y hoy comenzaremos el entrenamiento…

- Ranma, eres un mal hijoo! Como te atreviste a no contarme esto! Sabes cuanto deseo deshacerme de mi maldición yo también! - Grita Genma Saotome, al borde de la histeria

- Lo que pasa – a que horas se acercó este hombre? – es que solo puedo entrenar a una persona a la vez, y en este caso, el mas viable es el Joven Saotome, porque aún puedo influenciar en su espíritu…. En su caso, eso ya es una batalla perdida – Genma parece que va a explotar ante las sinceras palabras, Soun sonríe con malicia

- Bueno, tío, yo creo que esta muy bien – Kasumi se lleva una mano al rostro en un femenino gesto de asombro – Oh! Por Dios! Gusta una taza de té? …

Por ahora todo marcha casi normal, excepto por la falta de conflictos, pero al parecer Ranma se encuentra totalmente absorbido por el entrenamiento… Akane parece preocupada, pero no quiere interferir, y el resto de la familia, siente como si solo se tratara de una tregua… como el espacio de calma que existe en el ojo de un huracán…

Shampoo, ha llegado, con su habitual abrazo

-Nihao Ranma! Como se encuentra Airen hoy? Ya quiere venir a casa con Shampoo?

-Hola Shampoo (me pregunto por que siempre se referirá a sí misma en tercera persona) quieres por favor quitarteme de encima? Estoy ocupado! – Ranma tiene cara de molestia.

-Jovencita, creo que es hora de que se retire, el joven Saotome y yo, estamos en entrenamiento – Shampoo se molesta ante el tono autoritario del anciano, pero cuando intenta golpearlo, éste da un hábil giro, y toca a Shampoo, con la punta de su dedo, justo bajo el oído izquierdo, ante esto, Shampoo queda como petrificada, de pronto vuelve en sí,

- Shampoo tiene que irse, volver pronto airen!

-Que hizo? Eso tiene que enseñármelo! Me ahorraría muchos problemas! -grita el chico, encantado de la vida

- Es un truco, que por supuesto te enseñaré, pero ahora hay que entrenar para eliminar tu maldición…

-Claro sensei! Arigato!

Han pasado siete días, todo en el mas completo misterio, y el entrenamiento de Ranma avanzando, sin tomar en cuenta los repetidos intentos de Genma por ver que hacían Renma y el maestro, la molestia cada vez mas creciente de Akane, por sentirse excluida, el sol sigue resplandeciendo, a pesar del intenso frío, ha derretido un poco la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, y por fin llega la tarde del octavo día….

Al final, la hora de la cena llegó, Kasumi se esmeró en preparar cosas que pensó que le gustarían al anciano maestro…. En ese momento llega Kapposai

-Oh, Akane querida! Ohh Ranma! Mira traje unas cositas muy lindas, que quizás te puedes probar…

-Viejo pervertido…- eso fue pronunciado con desprecio, para luego enviar al viejo Kapposai a volar fuera de Nerima – es que jamás aprenderá?

-Ranma, debes calmarte, digo, al fin de cuentas tal vez podrías un día probarte algo de lo que el maestro te trae, quizás encuentres que tu lado femenino lo disfruta! –esto lo dijo Nabiki, con tono de negociante…

-Noooo, me niego, además, Nabiki, nunca, mi lado "femenino" estaría de acuerdo en utilizar ropa interior usada… además el maestro está tan chiflado, que no sabemos ni de donde la sacó…. Uuuugghhhh

-Bueno, Ranma, estoy de acuerdo contigo… así que no serás castigado por golpear a un anciano - el sensei se encontraba sentado con toda calma, al borde de la entrada de la casa – y creo que me retiro por un tiempo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Si Sensei, prometo que cumpliré al pié de la letra con sus indicaciones! Gracias! - he hizo una respetuosa inclinación

-Oh Dios mío! Pero no se va a quedar a comer? - al momento que Kasumi decía esto, el maestro ya había desaparecido – Oh bueno, se ha ido, que extraño… bueno, continuemos! -esto lo dijo con su habitual alegría

La comida avanzó tranquila, todos felicitaron a la cocinera por su excelente mano, y después se fueron a sus labores… excepto Ranma y Akane, uno, por que se encerró en su cuarto con aire sospechoso, y la otra porque no encontraba la forma de enterarse que sucedía; así que decidió pegar el oído a la puerta…

-Mejor pasa Akane, digo, si fueras mas obvia…. Uuuuuuuufff

-Ayy Ranma, lo que pasa es que me intrigas con tanto misterio; no dejas que veamos tus entrenamientos, no sé que tanto te ha dicho el maestro, ni se que te ocurre ahora mismo!

- Mira Akane, no puedes saber lo que me dice porque tu no tienes una maldición que quitarte… pero si te puedo advertir que las cosas van a cambiar mucho por aquí.

-Como? Por que?

-Mira, voy a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, solo por un día, para aprovechar el sol, regreso antes del anochecer…

Entonces, yo voy contigo! -grito Akane, feliz

- Pero si vamos juntos, somos un imán para las prometidas, y no quiero tener que pelear con esas, el día de hoy!

-Quieres decir que soy una carga? – Akane tiene su aura de batalla – Quieres decir que no puedo ir? RANMA SAOTOME, YO VOY A DONDE ME DA LA GANA!

-E-e-está bien Akane, iremos juntos, pero que no lo sepa nadie si?

- Si, solo Kasumi, ya sabes que ella es de fiar

-Claro!

Los chicos se separaron, para prepararse para el viaje, Kasumi, en secreto les empacó unas viandas con comida para toda la semana (conociendo el apetito de Ranma) y se fueron por separado en completo silencio….

Apenas ha amanecido, el sol brilla, y encuentran un claro en el bosque, donde cruza un arroyelo; escondido entre un bosquecillo y una pequeña colina rocosa, en la cual hay una cueva bastante acogedora…

-Ranma! Este lugar es bellísimo! Ya habías estado aquí antes? – de pronto el aura de combate de Akane brota con violencia – acaso con una de tus prometidas!

- No –Ranma estuvo a punto de decir algo ofensivo, pero de pronto se detuvo, reflexionó, y contestó - El anciano maestro me habló de este lugar, y me dio las indicaciones para llegar… dijo que este lugar estaba encantado, que él que este dentro, puede ver y oír todo a su alrededor, pero los que están fuera, no pueden verte ni oírte. Pensó que era ideal, dada la situación de las prometidas, que muy seguramente van a salir a buscarnos…

- Oh! – Akane se ha quedado muda de asombro ante la reacción de Ranma, pero sobre todo, ante la confianza de él, de llevarla allí. - Ya veo, discúlpame por haberme enojado.

- No hay problema.

-Bueno, y dime Ranma, cuando comienzas a entrenar?

- Ya mismo, una de las cosas que tengo que perfeccionar es la paz interior, y la paciencia …. Y creo que lo más difícil, es pensar antes de abrir la boca!

-Ja ajajajajajajajajajajajajaaa! - Akane ríe sin parar, y no se dá cuenta del modo en que el chico la mira- Así que eso es? Pues déjame decirte que vas muy bien! De verdad que me dejas impresionada, en una semana has dejado callado a todo el que pensaba que no tenías ni pizca de cerebro! Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaa!

-Vaya, gracias, eso casi me ofendió! – diceh el chico, riendo también ante la broma – Pero no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido eh!

Akane se dispone a practicar sus Katas, quiere perfeccionar el arte, tanto como pueda, y por algún motivo siente que en este lugar es mucho más fácil. Ella lleva puesto su gi, y una banda en el cabello, en la mochila traen ropa algo mas abrigadora, y comida, pero con el sol, prefiere no envolverse demasiado.

Ranma trae su clásico traje chino, pero está en posición de flor de loto, observando detenidamente a Akane, no parece importarle nada más, ni siquiera se percata de que el cielo empieza a perder brillantez…

Y de pronto, tan rápido que no pudieron hacer gran cosa, comienza una ligera nevada, pero por el tono de las nubes, se dan cuenta de que esto va a ser una verdadera tormenta..

-Aaayy! Ranma, parece que esto se va a poner duro, tenemos que guarecernos! Rápido!

-Si, mira, vé a la cueva, fíjate como esta por dentro, tengo que juntar algo de leña para hacer una fogata, o nos congelaremos, y por favor, lleva dentro las mochilas!

-Si! - Akane corre, mientras Ranma salta de un lado a otro, juntando troncos, y con su natural fortaleza, rápidamente ya trae un montón considerable… de pronto decide que es mejor prevenir, y saca un árbol muerto, que solo tenía la raíz, de un golpe lo parte, toma una mitad con cada mano, y la lleva a la cueva…

-Uy! Creo que te excediste un poco no? – Akane mira hipnotizada al muchacho, digo, cuantos hombres pueden sacar un grueso tronco completo y llevar un trozo en cada mano?- Hasta te ves sexy Ranma!

- ay, gra-a-c-iass… - el chico se apena mucho ante el comentario – mejor enciendo el fuego, la temperatura cada vez es menor…

-Oye, mira lo que encontré por acá…

Ranma inspecciona la cueva, es de mediano tamaño, por dentro tiene la forma de una "L" , en el punto donde dobla a la izquierda, justo frente a ellos, se encuentra una pequeña caída de agua cristalina, probablemente de alguna corriente oculta del interior de la colina, y cae en una pequeñisima fuente no mayor a una tina de baño grande. Rodeada de musgo, parece la bañera de alguna diosa… justo al final de la cueva, lejos de la entrada y de la vista, hay un espacio limpio, liso y protegido, el lugar es fresco, pero con la fogata, inmediatamente se pone agradable. Pero lo más asombroso de todo, es, que en ese último lugar, hay algunas velas, junto a una pequeña estatua de una dama, sentada en un nenúfar, en actitud de oración, una bella escultura de piedra rosada, con incrustaciones, de lo que probablemente era oro, y algunas joyas, sobre todo en el pelo, decorado a la antigua, con unas bellas peinetas, como si alguien ya hubiese estado ahí antes… y al lado de ella, un nicho vacío, del mismo tamaño y aspecto.

-El maestro…

-Que bueno que te dijo como encontrar este lugar, si no hubiésemos muerto en una tormenta así…

-Huh? – Ranma voltea a la entrada, donde al fin se percata de la intensa tormenta que se ha desatado, el viento frío se cuela por la entrada, con ocasionales rachas de nieve, que pone a tiritar a Akane – Es cierto, vaya que fue repentino no, hasta parece que fue intencional!

De improviso, Ranma parece tomar una decisión, y frunciendo el ceño, por concentración, da un paso, alarga el brazo, y toma a Akane de los hombros, pegándola contra él.

- Ranma! Qu- qu- e haces? - pregunta azorada, pero sin quitarse

- Estas temblando, mira yo soy un poco mas caliente, por los entrenamientos, y no quiero que te enfermes. En este lugar sería una tragedia, no hay nada para cuidarte. – mientras tanto, frota con cuidado los brazos y espalda de Anake (apoco este asunto no se está poniendo bueno?)

-Ra-a-nma, n-no se que decir… gra-gracias.

- No te preocupes, oye, no sería mejor que te pusieras la otra ropa que traes, eso que tienes puesto no es nada abrigador.

-Tienes razón! Voy a cambiarme al fondo… por cierto, viste la estatua? No te parece hermosa?

-Claro, pero me intriga el nicho vacío…

-Ah! Ese es para su amor, una vez que se reúnan! – Dijo alegre, Akane

-Como supiste eso?

-Que cosa?

- Lo que me acabas de decir

-Yo no he dicho nada!

-Claro que si! Te dije que me intrigaba el nicho vacío, tu me contestaste, con una gran sonrisa, que ese era para el amor de la dama una vez que se reunieran!

- Eso no es cierto! Yo no dije nada, solo dije que la estatua era hermosa y ya, creo que la nieve te congeló el cerebro, ya oyes cosas!

Y se dio la vuelta, para ir a cambiarse al fondo de la cueva, donde miró pensativa a la estatua, casi le pareció que le sonreía dulcemente, y se sintió mal repetinamente, de haberle hablado así a Ranma:

él se portó tan bien conmigo, tan preocupado y tan dulce, y yo le grito a la primera oportunidad, debo aprender a pensar antes de hablar, también, verdad?

Pero Ranma no se ha inmutado ante la contestación de ella, sino que se ha quedado tremendamente intrigado por lo que acababa de suceder

-"Tal vez, el anciano maestro nos mandó aquí por otra razón que no es precisamente entrenar… sospecho que por eso me dijo que no me negara a la compañía…."

-En que piensas? –Akane se ha vestido con un pantalón grueso, suéter y una chaqueta larga, se vé hermosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío – te has quedado tan pensativo… por favor, perdóname por hablarte así antes, supongo que este entrenamiento me va a ser útil también!

-No te preocupes! –Ranma le sonríe, de ese modo que siempre hace que el corazón de ella lata con mas fuerza

-Sabes Ranma? Tu casi nunca me sonríes así, de verdad que me agrada el hecho de que podamos llevarnos mejor

-Creo que nos servirá para cuando nos casemos… -Ranma ha hablado sin reflexionar, y sigue mirando hacia fuera, donde la tormenta es tan cerrada que no se distingue ya nada, que no sea la blanca cortina azotada por el gélido viento

-Que? Que has dicho? QUE!

-Solo eso – por lo visto el entrenamiento ha surtido mas efecto que el esperado – que tratar de llevarnos bien, y de no pelear tanto, realmente nos va a servir. No podemos estar así toda la vida Akane, vamos a terminar odiándonos, y no es necesario, no crees?

-aaaaayy aaaayyyyyyy! Me asustas! -Pero ella sonríe dulcemente, y le toma del brazo, en un suave gesto - Tienes razón, no tenemos por que terminar odiándonos!

Él se ha quedado petrificado ante este gesto, no lo esperaba, aunque, pues ella tampoco esperaba tan repentino cambio de actitud, al final, decidió que si podían hacer las cosas bien, que mejor que empezar ya… todo parece mágico, la cueva, el clima, los ojos de Akane, y se acerca a ella despacio, anhelando, las miradas se cruzan, ella se sonroja muchísimo, el la mira con concentración y de una forma que parece atravesarla …

- grrigggggrrrgrgrgrggrgrggrrrrrrrrr … grrrgrgrgrggrgrrrgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggrrrrrr

-Que! -Akane se queda muda, y de pronto empieza a reír hasta casi caer al piso- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAAA:….

-Oh! Creo que tengo hambre – Ranma, primero se apena, pero luego lo toma por el lado amable - Que inoportuno: jajajajajajajajjajajajaaaaajajjajaja!

-Válgame! Ranma! Mejor será que comamos algo, o si no, esto va a ponerse todavía mejor!

- S-s-si, bueno, el fuego está encendido, podemos poner algo de agua, y preparar un té en lo que se calienta la comida – Ranma se calma, y de pronto, una fugaz pena pasa por sus ojos, pero ella no lo nota – y hay que ir acomodando las cosas donde vamos a dormir, me parece que voy a poner un trozo del tronco a manera de barrera, porque si el aire cambia de dirección y entra, va a apagar la fogata!

-Si, es muy buena idea! Vaya Ranma, realmente me has estado sorprendiendo a cada segundo desde que este entrenamiento comenzó!

-"y aún te falta tanto por ver…"

C O N T I N U A R Á …….

Bueno, esta va a ser una historia larga y bonita, para los que somos partidarios de que éstos dos por fin estén juntos…


	2. Segunda parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

SEGUNDA PARTE

Akane sabe, por su reloj, que ya esta anocheciendo, por que en verdad todo está tan oscuro, que es difícil adivinar. Ya han comido, entre risas y conversaciones vanales respecto a lo increíblemente bueno que es para Ranma, comer sin la terriblemente competitiva presencia de su padre, que al fin de cuentas siempre acaba en pleito; y lo fastidioso que resulta para Akane tener que pelear todos los días con las múltiples prometidas, llegan a un punto en el que el tema se vuelve serio…

-Sabes, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ser tan débil, ahora, con todos esos poderosos enemigos, y tus increíblemente hábiles, bellas y talentosas prometidas, yo he quedado relegada al papel de chica débil que necesita ser salvada… me siento inútil, porque toda la vida me dediqué al Arte, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy ni cercanamente tan buena como lo creía.

- No! Por favor no pienses así…. Mira Akane, el problema contigo es que tu si has tenido una vida normal, tuviste que combinar la escuela, tu familia, tus amigas y el arte… eso es muy bueno! Nosotros, es decir, mis enemigos, esas mujeres y yo, hemos vivido únicamente para el arte, ninguno iba a la escuela, y siempre nos las pasamos en todos los combates posibles, tratando de perfeccionarlo… yo hubiera preferido tener a mamá, y amigos, pero no se pudo…

- Ayyy Ranma!

-Además… me gusta ayudarte… es decir… no me imagino protegiendo a Shampoo! Aaggggg!

-jajajajajajajajajjajaaa! No, pues no! Además ella aprovecharía para abusar de ti! Con eso de que no te gusta!

-Huh! Akane, en realidad no me gusta… me molesta que piense que puede hacerme enamorarme de ella con tantas tretas estúpidas. Solo hace que la desprecie más!

- P-pero…. y Ukío?...

-Ese es otro asunto, es que no la quiero, sabes? solo es una amiga. Probablemente sería la mejor esposa (Akane frunce el ceño, y siente que algo se le desgarra, pero no dice nada), y tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo, podríamos llegar a ser pareja, pero el hecho de pensar en estar casado con ella, que tanto tiempo creí hombre, y amigo, me hace sentir… raro… la verdad es que no lo quiero así. Y en cuanto a todas las demás supuestas prometidas, tú sabes lo que son para mi…. Solo una gran molestia.

Todas las demás… yo estoy entre esas… soy una molestia, pero él ha aceptado que se va a casar conmigo… Dios! Que horror! Es capaz de cumplir con el compromiso que su padre le impuso, pero sin amor!... Dios!

-Uuughh –Akane trata de retener las lágrimas, y baja el rostro, pensando cosas aún peores – nooo –susurra

- Que? Que ocurre? Que tienes? – Ranma se asusta ante esta actitud, no lo esperaba – por que lloras? Ahora que hice?

- Nada Ranma, no has hecho nada, y de verdad te agradezco tu sinceridad, me hacía mucha falta oír esto, por que no sabía como interpretar todas tus actitudes…

-Pero entonces por que estás llorando?

- Por que me abriste los ojos a una verdad muy grande, que yo, en mis arranques no quería ver, pero te prometo, que de ahora en adelante, todo va a ser distinto. Yo te apoyaré en todo, y verás como juntos, vamos a poder contra nuestros padres!

- A- Akane que… - Por algún motivo desconocido, él, sin siquiera entender de que hablaba la chica, sintió que una alarma se encendía en su interior, una especie de aviso de un mal irreparable que tenía que impedir, y decidió actuar por instinto – que pensaste, dime por favor, porque no te entiendo lo de nuestros padres…

- Nada, mira, el caso es que te admiro, admiro tu capacidad, y admiro lo que haces por mi todo el tiempo, y ahora, creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir. Ojalá que la tormenta amaine, para poder volver a casa pronto, por que, con la forma en que comes, mañana ya no nos quedará nada! Jajajajajaaa!

- Si, pero si no, entonces saldré a cazar!

- Estás loco? Morirías!

-Soy el mejor, no me va a matar una simple tormenta, y te lo puedo demostrar en este mismo momento!

-Noooo! Que arrogante!

- no es arrogancia, es sinceridad!

- Vaya vaya! Pues fíjate que no me interesa, y mejor me voy a dormir, y tu, en vez de querer lucirte, mejor pon la fogata a salvo, y vete a la cama!

- UUUfffff! No recibo órdenes de ti!

- Pues con la pena, pero sí! Si las recibes y te aguantas!

Dios, que arrogante!... pero si se le ocurre salir solo para demostrar lo hombre que es? Se moriría! No puedo permitir eso!

Otra vez me porté mal con ella… y esta muy triste por algo… me preocupa lo que me dijo… será mejor que ya no siga en este plan y me acerque a ella, al fin de cuentas que es mi prometida, y nunca he tenido mas contacto con ella que cuando la cargo para sacarla de algún lugar, mejor hago las cosas ya

- Ranma, por favor no salgas, mira encontraremos la forma de hacer rendir la comida…

- No Akane, no voy a salir, mejor me moderaré y ya, vamos a dormir!

-Sí! Gracias

Ambos se acuestan en sus bolsas de dormir, pero Akane no puede acomodarse, el suelo es ligeramente irregular, y no logra calentarse bien. Ranma ronca estrepitosamente, está mas que acostumbrado, es capaz de dormir sobre agujas acomodadas entre vidrios rotos y ardientes si fuera necesario, pero ella no. Así que se levanta y se sienta, cubriéndose, cerca del fuego, esperando que pase pronto todo. En eso nota que ya no se oyen los ronquidos del muchacho…

- Que?... aaaaaaaaayyyyy!

- No puedes acomodarte verdad? – él se levantó en completo silencio, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la toma en brazos - eso es lo malo de estar acostumbrado a dormir en una cama como la tuya, es demasiado suave!

Sin pensar la lleva cosigo hacia su propia bolsa, sin soltarla se sienta en el suelo, se acomoda, se acuesta y…

- Que ha-a-aces? – esto es dicho en un asustadísimo susurro

- Mira, que yo ya estoy mas que bien, pero tú no, te voy a poner encima de mi para que me uses como colchón, al fin que casi no pesas, y así podremos dormir mas calientes, con las dos bolsas…

- Pe-pe-pero queee?

-No es momento de ponerse decente, es un caso de vida o muerte, no voy a dejar que te congeles ahí sola, o que te caigas sobre el fuego…

-Pero… pero yoo…

En eso es rápidamente elevada, cambiada de posición, y de pronto se encontró a sí misma acostada encima de Ranma, con la cabeza en su pecho, y los brazos de él rodeándola de la espalda y la cintura… de pronto él se agacha, y apoya la mejilla en su frente… y le besa el cabello.

-Duerme bien Akane, te estaré cuidando.

- Si, como siempre… que descanses - ella lo abraza también, pasándole los brazos por los costados

-Akane…

-Dime

- Hay una cosa que te quiero aclarar…

-Te escucho

- No se que hice mal para que lloraras así, pero me duele cuando a ti te duele algo… solo quiero que sepas que tú eres la única que me importa, ni Ukío ni ninguna otra tiene el lugar que tu tienes en mi… eres la única que nunca me ha jugado sucio, y te preocupas por mi, y me dejas cuidarte, a pesar de que sé lo difícil que es para ti …

- Aaay Ranma! Yo creí que lo de las demas prometidas me incluía a mi!

-Pero si dije "supuestas" .! tu no eres supuesta! Eres MI PROMETIDA!

- y seré tu esposa?

-Claro que si!

- Con todo lo que eso implica?

-POR SUPUEEE –E-E-E …. Que?

Akane se ha levantado sobre sus brazos, y lo mira de una forma harto maliciosa, se sienta encima de él a modo de montura, y le sonríe traviesamente…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… bueno, tu siempre me dices marimacho, y fea… supongo que entonces, si nos casamos, tendrás que hacer grandes esfuerzos para cumplir tu papel de…. esposo…

- AAAAAggg! - por primera vez, el chico sufre de una hemorragia nasal masiva y se desmaya - aggggggg…

- Uuyyy creo que me excedí, mejor será que ya no lo despierte y yo misma me calme y me duerma…. Pero que me pasó? Por Dios! Si yo no soy así! o si?

Toma la primera posición y se acuesta suavemente encima de él, y se queda dormida de inmediato. Casi enseguida, Ranma abre los ojos, y la mira asombrado vaya, si no me hago el desmayado, tal vez esto se hubiera ido demasiado lejos!... pero SI SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! Y por que no? Es mi prometida, mi futura esposa! Podemos hacer eso y más, y a todo el mundo le daría gusto…Bueno, a "casi" todo el mundo… Pero más a mi… huuuuuhhhhh!

La abraza nuevamente, le besa el cabello y se duerme… esperando a que pronto amanezca, para continuar esa interesante "charla".

Por algún motivo, En el transcurso de la madrugada Akane ha sentido una alama interna muy fuerte, y despierta azorada. Se impresiona aún más al encontrarse sobre Ranma, porque por un momento olvidó lo que había ocurrido. De pronto se dá cuenta de que esta muy preocupada por algo… no alcanza a distinguir bien que, pero sigue la sensación… entonces cierra los ojos y se vuelve a acomodar:

-"Akane" - "Akane, hermanita, donde estas?" - Ella escucha esto en el fondo de su cabeza, y de pronto se dá cuenta que es la voz de Kasumi, que angustiada hasta el punto de no poder dormir, la llama con el corazón.

"Nadie sabe que mis hermanas y yo tenemos un fuerte lazo invisible que nos une, Kasumi dice que fue un regalo de mamá, para que nunca nos sintiéramos solas cuando ella se fue, pobre Kasumi, ha estado tan preocupada desde que empezó esta tormenta, y yo que me olvidé por completo de todos ellos"

-"Aquí estoy, Kasumi, estoy bien, Ranma me esta cuidando… estamos protegidos"

La sensación de alarma desapareció.

-Ayy Ranma… que me has hecho? –susurró por lo bajo

-Yo no te he hecho nada… creo, o a que te refieres?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - casi pega un salto olímpico, pero él ágilmente la detiene y se sienta acomodándola a ella en sus piernas.

- Que ocurre? Estás enferma o algo? – le pone la mano en la frente

-Nooooooooo! Me asustasteee! Estabas despierto?

-Claro! Te levantaste tan bruscamente que casi me sacas los ojos! Estaba esperando a ver que necesitabas, pero ya no me dijiste nada!

-Ay! Perdóname, tuve un mal sueño, pero ya pasó. Además se me olvidó que había pasado, y creo que también me asustó vernos así…

-Vernos como?

-Acostados juntos… así…. Ay, ya no me mortifiques mas!

-jajajajajajaa! Vaya, vaya! Y no te asusta estar de esta manera?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta…. Y cayó muuuuy, muuuuuuy, muuuuuuuuy en cuenta de la forma en que estaban acomodados, él se había sentado en el piso, como flor de loto, y la había puesto a ella de tal manera que quedaban entrelazados, muy al estilo kamasutra… que por cierto _la–archienemiga-de-los-pervertidos-del-mundo-como-Ranma-Saotome_, ya había leído a escondidas con las amigas, entre risillas, y caras de asombro... claro que el "pervertido" no lo había leído… lo cual nos lleva al dilema… quien es entonces el pervertido?...

Pero volviendo al momento, ahora era él quien la miraba de un modo malévolo (eso pensó ella, aunque en realidad se la estaba comiendo con la mirada), y la pegó más contra sí, eso les hizo ser totalmente conscientes de sus cuerpos, totalmente conscientes de lo que eran… las sensaciones fluían nuevamente como ríos desbocados, y de no haber sido por la gruesa ropa de invierno que los cubría, de ahí hubiese salido la feliz familia Saotome Tendo…

Pero no ocurrió así:

-Ranma, que haces?

-Nada, solo algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

-Pero como?… por que? Es que, yo no estoy lista todavía… -baja la mirada sumamente avergonzada – no estoy preparada… en mi corazón…

-Mírame, por favor… -le dice el muchacho con dulzura, y ella alza la mirada- quiero que entiendas algo… me muero por estar contigo, y no te voy a negar que deseaba hacerlo ahora mismo, pero esto ocurrirá cuando tu estés lista, no digo que cuando lo desees, porque yo siempre voy a estar al acecho, y quiero que lo sepas, pero no voy a presionarte. Sé que es difícil, apenas ayer estábamos como perros y gatos, y de pronto ya quiero todo contigo! Pero si quero pedirte que aceptes ser mi prometida… sé que ERES mi prometida, pero quiero que ahora si empecemos a conocernos más y a hacer cosas de novios…

-Ranma! No sabía que tuvieras esas inquietudes!

-No las tenía

-que?

-Lo que oíste… no se me había ocurrido sentir nada así.

-Que rayos! Si que eres sorprendente –ella le sonríe, en ningún momento lo quita, o le aleja las manos- estoy de acuerdo, y acepto con gusto, solo tengo una condición…

-La que sea

-Debemos mantenerlo en privado, y sobre todo debes alejar a tus otras prometidas de ti, porque me matan los celos!

-Oye! Esas son dos condiciones!

-Entonces no? -acento enfurecido

-Ya sabes que sí! Jajajajajajajajaaa! No te enojes!

Al reírse, el muchacho arqueó un poco el cuerpo, dejando a Akane petrificada ante lo que sintió… más bien, por todo lo que se imaginó, por que con tanta ropa, literalmente no sentía nada, pero ella andaba muy imaginativa últimamente.

-Que? apoco no soy mararvilloso?

-Cállate! Jajajajajajjjaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa! Necesitas practicar mas la humildad! Jajaajajajajajajjaajajjajajajaja!

-Vamos a dormirnos pues, que ya tenemos mas de una hora despiertos y esta emprezando a darme hambre, y aún no son las cinco de la mañana!

-Sí…por cierto, si que eres muy cómodo de colchón!

-Jajajaa! Cállate o tu sabrás lo que se siente estar abajo!

-UUUUUUUUyyyyyyyyy, que amenazador….. uuuuuuuyyyyyyy que miiiieeedoooo!

-válgame! Ahora no te puedes dormir mujer, anda, que si no, voy a tener que comer algo!

-No, ya esta bien, deja me duermo… una cosa mas…

-Que?

-Si ERES maravilloso.

-Huuuuuggg gracias…- joven artista marcial sumamente enrojecido de la pena

-De nada – amplio bostezo.

El resto de la madrugada transcurre en intensa calma, solo alterada por los sonidos de la tormenta que se cierne violenta sobre el exterior. Ambos jóvenes duermen tranquilamente, con sueños entrelazados de amor y esperanzas, mientras que al otro lado del bosque, en un claro, sumamente azotada por la nieve, y casi oculta entre la misma, se yergue una temblorosa tienda de campaña, en cuyo interior titilan las luces de un pequeño fogón, y duermen a medias cuatro personas, mas preocupadas por el "no me toques… y no me veas" que por la sobrevivencia de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Ryoga, haz tu pierna un poco para allá, que no quepo!

-Mira Moose… primero que nada, creo que ambas palabras juntas son una contradicción… ah! Te decía! No me importa que no quepas, si me muevo otro poco, una de dos, o termino encima de Ukío…

-NI SE TE OCURRA! PRIMERO TE MATO! Este cuerpo es solo para mi amado Ranma!

-AAAAAyyyy si! Bueno… como te decía… o la otra, quedaré fuera de la tienda, con lo cual me congelaría y moriría!

-Eso no ser gran inconveniente! Mas espacio para Shampoo… tanto apretón no ser bueno para el cutis…

-Te olvidas que es MI tienda de campaña? No puedes sacarme de mi propia tienda, de no ser por mí, todos estarían muertos! –Ryoga ya se siente bastante hastiado con la situación. Todo el día anterior, y esa noche han sido de constantes discusiones. El salió en busca de Akane, cuando por mera casualidad, dio con la casa de los Tendou, y allí le informaron que había salido… y que Ranma también, lo cual le quedó claro desde el mismo principio: "Ranma había secuestrado a su amada Akane y se la había llevado lejos!"

Incluso ya estaba regodeandose en su sueño personal de cómo la rescataba, Ranma comportándose como un animal rabioso y sin razonamiento, y él, como caballero andante, llegando justo en el momento, y salvando a la doncella, que, con lágrimas en los ojos se lanza a sus brazos acogedores: "Gracias Ryoga, amor mío, pensé que nunca llegarías, Ryoga… Ryoga… Ryooooooogaaaaaaaaa"

-RYOOOOGAAA! Ya despierta con un demonio! Te dormiste otra vez y ya no soporto un abrazo más me oíste! Yo estoy enamorado de Shampooo! Ya no te sopoooortooooo!

-YA CAALLAAATEEEE! No te estés quejando! No lo hago intencional! Además eres demasiado feo como para que seas mi tipo…

-Que? que dices? Como que feo?' si hace tiempo, en china, varios tipos se estaban disputando por mi, siempre fui uno de los hombres más atractivos de la aldea! Tu deberías morir por mi!

-QUUEEEE? Estás enfermo? Para empezar… ERES HOMBRE! …. Creo…. O no?

-Que te pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! Muy apenas soporto el hecho de estar aquí, para tener que oír tremendas estupideces! –Ukío se había enterado casi por accidente, ya que Nabiki fue a comprar Okonomiyakis para la comida, por que Kasumi se sentía mal desde que la tormenta había iniciado, lo cual era un hecho sin precedentes… y por eso, Nabiki, sin afán de lucro… lo cual ya era otro hecho sin precedentes, sorprendió a Ukío con la novedad de que Kasumi estaba enferma, se la pasaba llorando, y pegada a la ventana… Ukío se conmovió hondamente, ya que Kasumi era una de sus personas favoritas, y le envió de regalo cinco de sus mejores platillos… no sin antes preguntar a Nabiki si no sabían la causa de tanta angustia…

-Si, lo que pasa es que los chicos salieron temprano esta mañana a entrenar, y no nos imaginábamos que iba a pasar esto. Y la pobre de Kasumi no ha dejado de decir que están en problemas, que no debió dejarles salir, si ella ya sabía que estos días de sol eran engañosos. Ahora están atrapados en la tormenta, quién sabe donde, y no sabemos si siquiera están vivos… -Ante esto, Nabiki dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, que solo puso a la Chica de la espátula todavía mas nerviosa.- el doctor Tofú se ha quedado haciendo guardia en casa, por que esta muy preocupado también.

-Entonces, debo salir a buscar a Ranma! Debe estar sufriendo mucho! Y con este frío!

Despidió a Nabiki, y corrió a los restantes comensales, una vez que les compensó con un platillo gratis para llevar, subió corriendo a su habitación a prepararse, y salió rápidamente en busca de su amado Ranma… pero a medio camino se topó con el resto del contingente…

-Shampoo querer dormir, y no importar si tener que dormir encima de uno de ustedes, pero ya no querer estar aplastada! –la joven china se sube sobre Moose, que técnicamente se desangra por la naríz, sin que a ella le importe, y se acomoda como gato para poder dormir, dejando a Moose todos sus encantos casi en las manos, lo cual no ayuda en lo más mínimo al ciego muchacho.

Ella se enteró, como suele suceder, por causa de su anciana abuela. La mujer vió salir al maestro de casa de los Tendou, y tras una noche en vela, saltó gritando que algo malo iba a pasar con "esposo", ya que ese antiguo maestro era un artista para completar los círculos rotos… lo cual dejó a la hermosa mujer completamente confundida, pero solo alcanzó a comprender que tenía que ir lo más rápido posible a casa de los Tendou, a investigar donde estaba su "airen" para llevarlo, así fuese a la fuerza, con ella, y que no se "completara el círculo roto" del que tanto hablaba la abuela. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al irrumpir (por que ella jamás tiene la precaución de usar la puerta) en casa de Akane, no se encontraban, ni Ranma, ni ella, y, poniéndose histérica, fue a casa a preparar algunas cosas para salir corriendo tras "esposo". Y Moose, por supuesto, se limitó a seguir como un tonto a su amada Shampoo, con la patética esperanza de que su absolutamente devoto amor fuera correspondido en algún momento (bueno, obtuvo algo al menos, por la penosa situación en que se encontraban, tuvo a Shampoo acostada encima de él, lo cual ya era un gran premio, en sí).

Y he aquí, que antes de siquiera poder internarse en el bosque, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, presagiando que la fuerte nevada está por convertirse en algo mas que una tormenta horrorosa… y buscan refugio, y se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los últimos trae nada con que protegerse, solo Ryoga, que técnicamente trae su hogar a la espalda, y ahí mismo, ya con la tormenta azotándoles, levantan la tienda de campaña y encienden un fuego, usando un brasero que Moose traía en su ropa, con leña que sacó de dentro de su calceta izquierda (Dios, eso DEBE de molestar!). Ahora están atrapados en ese lugar, discutiendo, nerviosos cada uno por sus propios asuntos, y todos y cada uno de ellos imaginando sueños guajiros sobre como resultará su heróico rescate, y, ya que estamos en eso, de una vez planeando la boda. Ninguno se imagina lo que se esta gestando en una hermosa cueva, oculta por la magia del amor, a algunos kilómetros de ahí.

Y en Nerima, la mayor de las Tendou, sonríe por fin, dejando a todos estupefactos… se levanta y:

-Oh Dios mío! Alguien gusta un poco de té?

-Kasumi? –grita Tofú feliz

-Creo que es muy tarde, prepararé un poco de té para calentarnos, y luego nos iremos a la cama.

-Si… -El resto de la familia se ha quedado muda, solo Nabiki comprende rápidamente la situación, y acepta gustosamente el té, le sonríe a Kasumi, y se despide para ir a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Tercera Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

TERCERA PARTE

Ranma ha despertado temprano, la costumbre de más de una década de entrenar al alba no le permite dormir más… en cuanto toma conciencia de su situación, se dá cuenta de que tiene el cuerpo de Akane encima. Por un momento se sorprende, pero de inmediato se dispone a disfrutar la situación.

Akane sigue dormida, ella si puede quedarse así, sobre todo por que tiene la sensación de que es fin de semana, en los que ella aprovecha para levantarse tarde. Además está tán cómoda y calientita, que su subconciente no desea cambiar eso por nada… al menos hasta que tenga mucha hambre.

Para él, por fin ha comenzado el conflicto de emociones que tanto había evitado. Todo esto del entrenamiento, de ser un caballero con Akane, del asunto de los novios, de cambiar su personalidad para con ella, ha sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo. Como buen artista marcial, por honor, ha hecho cada una de las cosas que consideró necesarias, Lo que le dijo era sincero, pero en su mente se revolvían otra vez ideas rebeldes de orgullo mal comprendido, y de peleas mal acabadas. No sabía que hacer, porque una parte de él quería confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos, decirle todo, y tomarla en brazos, para llevársela a algún templo, donde un buen sacerdote les uniera por fín… y otra parte de él luchaba contra la marea de sus propios temores, las responsabilidades, la familia, y las cosas que aún no entendía de ella… ella… sentía su respiración pausada, el dulce sube y baja de su pecho, el latido de su corazón, recordó cada ocasión en la que ella le demostró lo que sentía, y también las veces que él estuvo a punto de besarla, como la vez del dojo, cuando tenían muy poco de haber llegado…

-Ranma? Estas despierto?

-Ah! Buenos días Akane!

-Buenos días! – ella se levanta – tienes hambre, creo que yo podría comerme un tronco, si espero un poco más!

-Si! Si tengo hambre, calentamos algo?

-Claro! Solo que va a ser necesario alimentar el fuego antes, porque esta algo triste… Por cierto, quisiera darme un baño, habría manera de calentar aunque sea un poco el agua de la fuente?

-Tal vez con unas piedras, pero el problema es que el agua sigue corriendo, se va a enfriar muy rápido… yo pienso bañarme así… pero no se si tu lo resistas, si está bastante fría!

-Creo que haré lo mismo… va a doler pero me es más difícil estar sin baño… al fin que un poco de agua fría tonifica la piel no?

-Que? ajajajajajjaa! Ahora resulta!

-Apoco no sabías eso? El agua fría es buenísima para el cutis, reafirma los tejidos!

-Pues si, y supongo que conserva… como esos mamuts que han encontrado hechos cubitos, todavía con la comida en la boca!

-ehh? Ajajajajajajjajaajajjajaja! No sabía que tuvieras tantos conocimientos!

Él ya tomó varios troncos para alimentar la llama, la cual empieza a brillar alegre, y calienta aún más el lugar. Ella ya acomodó la comida en una cazuela y la pone al fuego. Poco después, ambos comen tranquilos, pero con la cabeza llena de pensamientos impuros…

-Sabes Akane? Creo que voy a entrenar… este lugar es pequeño pero me sevirá para practicar, no siempre puedo pelear a campo abierto!

-Bueno, pero… podrías tener cuidado? Yo también quiero practicar un poco, al menos para entrar en calor! Y no te vayas a burlar de mi… Oíste!

- Hai! Prometo intentarlo! Jajajajajaaaa!

Se ponen a practicar… Ranma es experto en combates en el aire, por lo que, estar obligado a practicar pegado al suelo, le resulta muy favorecedor, Akane hace katas, copiando en lo posible los movimientos de él, tratando de mejorar, y cuando él se dá cuenta de esto, alenta un poco su ritmo para facilitarle las cosas. Es una buena alumna, rápidamente aprende los movimientos, y lo hace sentirse orgulloso de ella.

-Parece que la tormenta no durará mucho más – Ella se para delante de la entrada, observando, la furiosa ventisca helada se ha detenido, ahora la cortina de nieve es igual de espesa, pero ya cae lenta, sin meter ráfagas al interior.

- Pronto volveremos a casa – Lo dice con un extraño acento de pena en la voz

- Si, pero las cosas no tienen por que cambiar no? – Ella lo mira, y él le sonríe

-No, no en realidad – Al fin se abrazan suavemente, ambos respirando agitadamente por el duro ejercicio, siguen viendo al exterior, tratando de aceptar que su hermosa prisión tendría que acabar algún día. Ranma acaricia con mucha ternura la espalda de Akane, ella le corresponde, apretando más su abrazo.

-Me pregunto que hay que hacer para reunirlos…

-Que? otra vez te estas poniendo enigmática!

-No, es que me entristece que la dama se quede sola en esta cueva… supongo que el nicho que tiene a su lado era de alguien…. Me gustaría hacer algo por ella…

-El maestro irá pronto a casa a ver mis progresos, hablaré con él, y si es necesario vendremos aquí de nuevo… te parece? – Ella asiente con la cabeza pegada a su pecho, y lo aprieta un poco más, a lo que él responde agradecido – Tu dijiste que era para su amor… lo encontraremos y lo traeremos.

-Arigato Ranma!

Es mediodía, y ambos sudaron mucho con el ejercicio… así que el momento tan temido se acerca cada vez más:

-Quien se bañará primero? - a él le intriga mucho lo que piense Akane

-Que tal si lo hacemos juntos? – un joven desangrándose por la nariz, y una muchacha con una sonrisa de lo mas feliz – pero solo te pediría algo…

- Que! - la hemorragia se detiene como por magia

-Que primero te conviertas en mujer, pero sobre todo… que no me mires mucho…

-MMMM? - _"Dioooooooooooooos mío! No puede ser!"_

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que sé que cuando estás como mujer, eres menos consciente de las demás mujeres, como si el hecho de tener ese cuerpo te hiciera indiferente al cuerpo femenino…

-mmmm? _– "Dioooooooooos_"

- Pero aún así, yo SÉ que eres hombre, por eso te pido esto…

-Bueno…claro, si así lo quieres… oye… gracias por la confianza…-_Diooooos!_

-De nada… _-"que pena, que va a pensar de mí… pero si es verdad, a él no le interesa mucho el cuerpo de una mujer… mucho menos el mío, comparada con Shampoo, o con Ukío, no tengo mayor gracia_"

- Quieres que lo haga ya? _–"Diooooos…Diooooos!...Dioooooooos_!"

- Si, me voltearé para que te desvistas, y me avisas? – _"que vergüenza! De verdad que me voy a bañar con él? Pero ya no me puedo retractar… lo ofendería mucho!"_

-Si, en cuanto toque el agua te aviso _–"Diooooos, Dioooooos!... Diooooooooooooooooooos míooooo! …. Ay, por que no puedo abrir esta maldita chaqueta! Ay Dioooooos! "_

" _por que se tardará tanto en desvestirse? Estará pensando en no hacerlo?" –_ Piensa ella, sintiendo que cada segundo es una eternidad

"_Dioooos…Diooooos miooooooooo! "_ – Ranma al fin está desnudo, y de pronto reconoce que nunca había pensado que se iba a desvestir estando una chica presente… el sentimiento que le producía era verdaderamente atemorizante… pero de pronto se dá cuenta – "_ella debe estar totalmente horrorizada!"_

- Estoy listo Akane – ya esta en el agua, convertido en una super-sexy pelirroja, con cuerpo más que escultural, de pié en la fuente que le llega apenas encima de la cintura, busca un lugar y se sienta a esperar que su prometida se le una en ese regocijante y super-tonificante baño helado

- Ok, esperame un momento, y entro… - Ella empieza a quitarse la ropa…

Ranma hace trampa, de pronto notó que lo que ella dijo era cierto, él nunca se fijaba en los cuerpos de las mujeres que le rodeaban, pero de pronto la curiosidad le invadió… por que no ver a Akane? Tal vez asi sabría que sentir con respecto a ella… Y la mira a escondidas.

Ella comienza con el abrigo y el suéter. No se dá cuenta de que lo hace lentamente, como si fuese un show; esta tan nerviosa que tiene que hacerlo así para no quedarse enredada en alguna prenda. Ya ha quedado solo con la prenda interior y el pantalón… suavemente se saca las botas, y las calcetas, Ranma ya esta empezando a calentar el agua fría… al fin, desabrocha despacio el cierre y el botón que eran el último vestigio de su antiguo temor, y se quita, despacio, casi bailando, el pantalón, poco a poco empieza a sentir el hervor de saber que pronto iba a ser observada, se detiene un poco… el tiempo suficiente para que él la contemple, solo en ropa interior, y al fin, se decide, y desabrocha su ropa, se la quita, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos senos, no tan pequeños como él había creído -La ropa si que oculta muchas cosas- enmarcados por un cuello de cisne y una cintura estrecha, tiemblan suavemente con los movimientos de ella, y él simplemente ya no puede ver más, por que ahora el agua hierve, y su espíritu sale de su cuerpo… Él se agacha y se pone la mano sobre los ojos, para tranquilizarse, y de pronto…

-Bueno, Ranma, ya estamos aquí – Akane entró al agua, ella nunca se percató de que la miraban con insistencia, solo volteó y vió a un respetuoso muchacho, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cubiertos, no pudo evitar enternecerse ante esta muestra de respeto - Oye, el agua está muy caliente… le pusiste piedras ardiendo, siempre?

-Que! … ahh! No… es que… eh.. que!

- Eyy! El agua está caliente ¡!

No se si lo notaron, pero dije que vió a "un respetuoso muchacho"… cuando al inicio se trataba de una super-sexy chica pelirroja…

Al otro lado del bosque, el extraño grupo de "rescatadores" se encuentra sentado, tratando de comer en paz. Algo ha ocurrido a lo largo de la noche, por que todos se encuentran serios y pensativos.

- Sabes Ukío, sospecho que Ranma jamás te verá como a una futura esposa –dice Ryoga, tratando de entablar una conversación.

La aludida no contesta, se encuentra profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Hace un frío mortal, y se pone a recordar todas las ocasiones que Ranma ha salvado a Akane, todas las veces que se ha preocupado por ella, en una ocasión, casi le confiesa su amor.

-Que, que dijiste Ryoga? – al fin se dá por enterada

-Que la verdad no creo que Ranma se fije en ti… me parece que sus sentimientos por Akane son fuertes… digo… ENTONCES POR QUE OTRO MOTIVO LA SECUESTRARÍA!... Pobre de mi amada Akaneeee, debe estar sufriendo lo indecible! (si claro, con un extremadamente masculino, musculoso y atractivo chico desnudo, ja!)

-Si serás tontoooo, claro que Akane no fue secuestrada! Lo mas seguro es que haya ido siguiendo a Ranma… con tal de quedarse con él es capaz de todo! – Ukío se siente demasiado molesta por el comentario de Ryoga, en cierto modo sabe que es verdad una parte de lo que dice.

-Shampoo no cree que Ranma haga caso a chica violenta del mazo! No ser femenina ni bella como Shampoo! – para demostrar sus palabras, toma una pose sacada de la última edición de Penthouse, casi casi puede verse en negligué rojo de encaje - además, Shampoo cree que deben estar peleando ahora mismo, igual que siempre!

-No, no! Mi Akane jamás seguiría a un loco pervertido como Ranma! Jamas! Ella debe estar tan triste y preocupada… - De pronto y sin previo aviso, viene a su mente la imagen de una Akane en ropa interior, que le habla con mucho cariño: "Ven p-chan, ven bonito!", y cae desmayado, con los ojos en blanco y cara de idiota…

-Ayyy si serás tonto! -Ukío lo mira molesta, pero entonces descubre que Ryoga tiene una fea herida en un costado, por la posición en la que estaba sentado, se encontraba cubierta, pero ahora, tirado en el suelo, deja ver lo que parece ser una profunda cortada, demasiado fina y aún sangrante

-RYOGA! QUE TE PASO?

Ryoga despierta asustado, primero trata de entender la situación, al fin, sigue las miradas preocupadas de Ukío y Shampoo (si, aunque usted no lo crea, parece que Shampoo tiene algunos sentimientos) y se dá cuenta de que descubrieron la herida.

-AH! Bah! No es nada. Ni siquiera me duele! -

- Ah no! – Ukío, con cara de fastidio, le clava un dedo en un lado de la herida, solo lo suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón.

-AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!- el chico perdido se desmaya de nuevo. Ukío aprovecha su inconciencia para lavarle y vendarle la herida. Se le nota realmente preocupada.

-Pero que pasó, cuando salimos no tenía eso!

-Yo tengo la culpa…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – mujeres al unísono

-No, bueno… si… no, bueno… él tiene la culpa… pero yo fui quién le hirió. – Moose luce acongojado

- Quee?

-No, Moose, así déjalo… por favor? –Ryoga tiene una cara de mortificación extrema, casi a punto de llorar – por favor?

-NO! Ahora nos dicen que fue lo que pasó! Como creen que vamos a estar tranquilas con un par de psicópatas maniáticos que se convierten en un cerdo y un pato psicópatas maniáticos?

- Un accidente – Moose trata de buscar una salida honorable

- SI! Claro! Eso es! Un accidente! Los accidentes ocurren accidentalmente verdad? – Ryoga parece haber perdido la razón

- No! Shampoo creer que los accidentes ocurren… PORQUE USTEDES SER UN PAR DE IDIOTAS! – Ahora si que esta enojada – tienen que decir que pasar! Ahora mismo!

Moose se asusta mucho ante el concepto de su Shampoo enojada, y prefiere decir la verdad…

-Es que anoche…

-No Mooose nooooo! . lo juraste! Acaso no tienes honor? - Ryoga grita desesperado, y ahora las muchachas ya no estan enojadas… están muy asustadas – Lo jurasteee!

- Pero Ryoga!... Shampoo esta tan enojada…

-Shampoo estar horrorizada!

-Ves? Tengo que decirle Ryoga! Por que si no van a creer que estamos locos o algo….

-Y te has puestro a pensar que si les dices, entonces lo más seguro es que ya no les quepa ninguna duda?

-Ryoga, tengo que…

-BASTAAAAA! TU, RYOGA, TE CALLAS, Y TU, MOOSE, VAS A HABLAR, Y MAS TE VALE QUE AFLOJES TODA LA VERDAD, O PARA COMER HABRÁ PATO A L'ORANGE! – Ukío si que tiene el don de mando

Silencio sepulcral… ambos hombres bajan la mirada… Ryoga no es capaz de contener una lágrima… que demonios ha ocurrido?

-Bueno… es que anoche…Shampoo se había dormido encima de mí… pero en la madrugada se bajó, yo no sé por que..

-Por que Shampoo casi perder sus atributos superiores por una de las armas ocultas de ciego pato! – Ya quedó claro su motivo

-AAAyyy! Mi querida Shampoo! Perdóname!

- CALLA! Y más te vale que continúes –Ukío ya no tiene paciencia alguna

- Bueno, el caso es que no me dí cuenta de que se había ido. Pensé que solo se había acomodado diferente…

- Que tan diferente? –Ukío comienza a sospechar

-Bastante…

-Ya basta, por favor… -Ryoga sufre

- Bueno… no puedo decir todo con lujo de detalles por que fue demasiado rápido… pero lo que hice, fue por proteger mi virilidad… el sucio de Ryoga tuvo otro de sus sueños abrazadores… pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos… un poco más, y amanezco como Pata… -el dolor y la vergüenza se ven alojados en los ojos cristalinos de ambos muchachos… el silencio se vuelve denso- cuando abrí los ojos, solo acerté a defenderme, lo bueno es que P-chan es ágil… si no, probablemente lo hubiera matado… lo que hubiera sido preferible, a estar aquí, en este momento viendo sus caras…

-Maldito Moose! y por que no les dices toda la verdad? Dí que tu cooperaste felizmente mientras creías que era Shampoo! Malditooo! Ahora resulta que tú solo te defendiste!

Ahora, ambas jovencitas se encuentran en un estado de animación suspendida; parecen estar en completo shock, no dicen nada, no hacen nada… solo siguen ahí con las caras pálidas, y los ojos y las bocas abiertas como platos, sin poder articular sonido…

Los muchachos se empiezan a sentir raros, como si algo muuuy feo les fuese a ocurrir.

Y al fin… ocurre…

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAA!

Ambas ríen sin control, retorciéndose por el suelo, y palmeándose el cuerpo, siguen riendo durante tanto tiempo, que los chicos pierden la pena, y pasan al aburrimiento…

-Jugamos cartas Ryoga?

- Tienes?

-Claro! Aquí… solo déjame… –Moose se retuerce un poco para alcanzar su espalda – por aquí…. AHH! Hai! Mira, aquí están

JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAJAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(una hora después)

- pókar de ases! Te gané! – Moose agita las cartas de la victoria!

- no es justo! Exijo la revancha! –Ryoga arroja violentamente sus cartas al suelo.

.Claro, pero que te parece si ahora jugamos dominó? Las cartas ya me aburrieron –Moose trasculca entre sus ropas, y saca una caja de fichas, con la leyenda impresa de "**Hecho en México**" – Woooow! Traje las mejores que tengo!

-Excelente! A ver… - el juego comienza sumamente divertido…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(dos horas después)

-Me destinto!...

-Y yo salgo! Ganéeee! - Ahora Ryoga es el vencedor

-no es posible… pero si solo me quedaba una ficha! – Moose se pega con la ficha en la cabeza

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(dos horas y media después)

-Mira amigo Ryoga, parece que la tormenta ya pasó! –Moose y Ryoga se encuentran sentados juntos, observando hacia el exterior. La nevada es fuerte y cerrada, pero el viento gélido y el aguanieve se han detenido al fin- pronto podremos continuar la búsqueda

-Hai! amigo Moose, que bien!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(casi 4 horas después)

-Por eso sufro tanto… desde que era niño – Ryoga llora, y Moose le pone una comprensiva mano en el hombro – ahora entiendes?

-Claro, amigo, y es que yo también…. Bla, bla, bla…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La vida sigue para este grupito de locos que se dedican en cuerpo y alma (cuando no se están riendo de sus compañeros) a soñar con los amores de sus vidas…

Y en la cueva, algo más allá de la razón sigue progresando… en una fuente de agua hirviendo…

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

CUARTA PARTE

Mientras los jóvenes recatistas intentan superar el inverosímil suceso, en la cueva las cosas parecen haberse detenido por completo…

-Eyyyyy! El Agua está caliente!

Akane parece tremendamente impactada, se dá cuenta de que su prometido sigue en su estado masculino, pero lo que la impresiona, es que en realidad no se siente incómoda. Al menos no demasiado,

Ranma parece estar tan avergonzado, que no logra levantar la mirada… ¿¿como explicarle lo del agua, ella se dio cuenta de que nunca puso piedras ardientes en la fuente, ¿como decirle que se encontraba sentada en una fuentecilla, con un ardiente y calenturiento joven desnudo? Porque en realidad de eso se trataba. Y pensar en levantar la mirada, y verla de frente, su rostro, su cuello, sus senos desnudos… aún sin verla, de nuevo empezó a desplegar tal cantidad de ki, que el agua, empezó a calentarse de nuevo.

Akane lo ha comprendido todo…

Primero se enoja… su aura de batalla resplandece como nunca… mira al muchacho con ojos de odio, y cuando va directo a cortarle la yugular de una mordida…

Se siente observada con ira… voltea… la estatua parece mirarla inquisitiva y reprobatoriamente…

De pronto siente como su espíritu es transportado a otra dimensión…

Está en la misma cueva, pero parece primavera, todo el bosquecillo en flor, y la colina parece una esmeralda, por el musgo y hierba que la cubren; sale al sentir una presencia, y se encuentra con una hermosísima dama, al parecer de nobilísma cuna, a decir por sus ropas, y su aspecto. Ella misma va vestida con ropas de extrema elegancia. La mujer la mira detenidamente, parece querer tocar su alma. Pétalos de flores vagan por el ambiente. Realmente es un lugar mágico.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo querida? - la dama habla por fin. Su voz, educada y suave, le recuerda a la de Kasumi

-¿¿Como, ¿como que a que le temo? – Akane no alcanza a comprender nada, su estado de impresión aún es fuerte.

-¿¿Por que sigues negándote a ti misma lo que sientes? ¿¿En verdad te molesta tanto haber despertado esos sentimientos en tu joven acompañante?

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé que debo pensar…

-Mira, te he traído aquí por una sola razón. No debes cometer el mismo error que yo, o estarás destinada a vagar eternamente, para pagar tu culpa…

- ¿¿Cual culpa?

-No hay pecado mas grande, mi querida niña, que negar al amor que hay en tu corazón… por que niegas a la naturaleza su ciclo normal, y evitas que el destino llegue a su culminación. – La dama parece muy triste de repente.

-¿¿Pero como puedo hacer yo eso? Pero si él…!

-Él no ha hecho nada, más que cuidarte desde que llegaron aquí. Fuiste tu la que ofreciste que se bañasen juntos ¿¿no? ¿Por que ahora te sorprende despertar en un hombre, los instintos que son elementales en su ser?

- Yo…. Mmmm… tengo miedo. No se de lo que seamos capaces. –Akane se siente triste y confundida, se dá cuenta de la gran verdad. Ella comenzó todo, desde el momento de que lo retó cuando él la cuidaba para dormir, hasta cuando le ofreció bañarse con él. Tuvo que aceptar que ella también tenía sentimientos no meramente espirituales hacia Ranma. Pero había negado tanto tiempo, y con tanto ahínco ese sentir, que ahora lo consideraba algo malo… y para excusar su propia reacción física, le daba toda la culpa a él.

- Veo que has comprendido. Mira, querida mía, te voy a explicar el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Hace 200 años, yo era la única hija de un terrateniente, mi familia era adinerada y afortunada, pero no tenía hijos varones. Mi padre decidió casarme con un joven guerrero de fama intachable, y sumamente poderoso. Como te imaginarás, yo, criada en la más fina opulencia, con todos los caprichos de mi corazón, me sentí ofendida, por no ser tomada en cuenta. Pero acepté la boda, por que era mi obligación.

Éste hombre resultó ser el mas amoroso de los seres, valeroso, y fuerte,

respetadísimo, y admirado por todos los hombres, amado por muchas mujeres, pero yo había decidido que era un insano pervertido, una obligación dolorosa, así que, a pesar de los sentimientos que fueron naciendo en mí, lo rechacé, noche tras noche, día tras día. El continuaba cuidándome, y amándome, pero nunca osó tocarme. Llegué a una edad, en que, en mi época, se me consideraba vieja para ser madre… y me arrepentí de mi conducta. Mis padres envejecían, y yo no les daba nietos. Mi esposo se alejaba cada vez mas, y yo estaba tan enamorada de él, y tan ciega, que me arrepentí de cada segundo que pasé en soledad y abandono de mi propio corazón. 10 años! Diez años desperdiciados! Diez años en que pude haber sentido su calor, su amor, pude haber sido suya… y él mío… tal vez tendría ya varios hijos. Hubiese sido feliz.

Pero mi popia conducta selló mi destino. A él, mi propio padre le dio una segunda esposa, una joven dulce, de gran belleza, que le amaba con ternura. El principio, él no la tomaba en cuenta, y al parecer, por algunos meses, no consumó el matrimonio. Hasta que una ocasión, yo le grité con mucha crueldad: "Lo odio! ¿¿¿ Por que no sale y se consigue una mujer que si quiera compartir sus aversiones con usted!"

Él lloró, pero no podía quedarse sin descendencia. Tuvo cuatro hijos con ella. Todos hermosos, y fuertes como el padre. Y yo no tuve mas remedio que aceptar mi gran error. Por que cuando al fin le ofrecí mi cuerpo, él ya no me deseaba, solo me veía como a una buena amiga, a quien proteger, por amor a mis padres.

¿¿Eso quieres que te pase con este joven? ¿¿Te das cuenta de que éste muchacho nunca había tenido sentimientos de este tipo por nadie?; tu le amas mucho, lo he visto, pero piensas tal como yo pensaba. Si no quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida sufriendo de arrepentimiento, es tiempo, mi hermosa niña, de que aprendas a sentir más con el corazón, a aceptar lo que traes en tu interior… y a amar a este joven con todas tus fuerzas… porque a pesar de su personalidad, te ama con desesperación.

- Yo… no sé que decir -Akane lloraba, la historia de la dama le había conmovido demasiado. – tiene mucha razón, y le agradezco haberme abierto los ojos!

-Lo importante aquí, es que corrijan esos errores, antes de que sea tarde…

-Señora…

-Dime querida…

-¿¿Como puedo ayudarla, he visto el nicho vacío… ¿que podemos hacer por usted? – la dama le daba la espalda, pero se detuvo a contestar, antes de internarse en el bosque nuevamente…

- Queridísima niña, solo amando a tu compañero, entregándole tu vida y tu corazón podrías ayudarme, ya que esa es mi misión en este universo… el nicho a mi lado, continuará vacío hasta que me haya ganado el derecho a reencarnar, y pueda encontrar a mi amado esposo, para reparar el error. Solo entonces ambos nichos estarán ocupados, cuando ambos muramos juntos, de la mano, y viviendo nuestro amor…

- Le juro, dulcísima señora, que no la defraudaré! Por mi honor, y mi familia! Y por el amor que siento! - Akane asiente con firmeza, mientras las lágrimas brotan desbordadas.

De pronto, se siente de nuevo en un remolino que jala su alma, y se ve a sí misma en la cueva, desnuda en la fuente, con Ranma, a punto de lanzarse a matarlo… y entra a su cuerpo…

-Ayy Dios! - Ella grita, a punto de perder el equilibrio, el shock de volver a su cuerpo la debilita

-Estás bien! - Ranma salta, veloz, y la sostiene, abrazándola conta sí… no parece tomar en cuenta la desnudez de ambos. Solo se le vé la preocupación en las pupilas.

Es entonces cuando ella decubre toda la verdad. En todo momento, Ranma piensa en ella primero, a pesar de que por poco lo mata, a pesar del desprecio que le demostró, él saltó para ayudarla. Si la desea, entonces es por que es un chico normal, con necesidades normales. Algo adormiladas por su obsesión con el arte, pero al fín, normales.

- No Ranma, estoy bien, solo perdí el equilibrio – Se apoya en él, y siente todo su cuerpo… a él no parece importarle eso

- Te ves pálida… te pusiste así por esto?... perdóname Akane, no quise asustarte de esta manera… perdóname… no encuentro como explicarte… mira, voy a salirme, báñate ahora, aprovechando que el agua sigue caliente, y yo lo haré cuando acabes. No te preocupes por nada, te doy mi palabra de honor que no te miraré! – Busca con los ojos algo para cubrirse, por que no quiere molestar mas a la joven…

-No! No! Espera, no te vayas… por favor, discúlpame por enojarme… lo que pasa es que me pasó algo muuuy impresionante… casi increíble… por eso me sentí así… pero no quiero que te vayas, mira, mejor aprovechamos ambos el agua caliente, ya veré que hago para que la sigas calentando así…y luego platicamos largo y tendido sobre lo que me ocurrió… te parece?

-No lo sé, Akane, siento que es mejor si me voy ahora…

-Noo! Por favor! Quedate… si, reconozco que me sorprendiste, pero he pensado las cosas… quédate… por favor… ¿¿o quieres que me arrodille?

-NOOOO! Claro que no! … bueno… esta bien! Me quedo… pero…

-¿que?

-¿¿¿Te arrodillarías?

-RANMAAA! QUE SUCIO Y MAL PENSADO ERES! ….. por eso te quiero….

-JAJAJAAAAA!... ¿que? – ahora, el joven por fín comprendió el "otro" significado de su bromita… y de nuevo, el agua empieza a calentarse…

-Sabía que funcionaría! Ya se estaba enfriando esto! Jajajajajajajaa!

-Akane! Ya verás! – el chico se siente feliz, eufórico sería la palabra, estan juntos, desnudos en el agua, y ella parece completamente a gusto, a pesar de que él la mira constantemente.

-¿¿¿¿Que me vas a hacer? – ella ríe contenta, se dá cuenta del noble corazón del muchacho, no le hará daño bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso puede mostrarse tranquilamente, y aunque el la mira, lo hace con ojos de amor… y con ganas, pero respetuosas… si eso es posible.

-Akane…

-Dime?

- Te molestaría mucho… si… bueno… si…

-Si que?

- Si te doy un beso? – SI el agua se pusiera mas caliente, se harían caldo de humanos… nadamás les faltan las verduras…

- Claro que no me molesta… - al fin cruzan las miradas…

Él se agacha despacio, buscando su boca, ella le corresponde con amor, al fin, los labios se juntan, y poco a poco, el beso que al inicio fue poco mas que un roce, se va convirtiendo en algo profundo, abren las bocas, ambos, como buscando alimentarse del aliento del otro, se abrazan, y al fin, empiezan a tocarse… Ranma se impresiona ante la impetuosidad de Akane, y ella se siente arder cada vez que él muestra su ansiedad de tenerla… se acarician completamente, descubriendo ella, que nunca había visto un cuerpo masculino, excepto en los libros, los misterios del cuerpo humano, y el muchacho, ya se siente transportado a otro mundo, el solo contacto de ella lo estremece…

Ranma toma a Akane en los brazos, y la saca del agua, toma una mantilla y la seca suavemente, ella le arrebata la tela, y hace lo mismo con él. Es una especie de ritual de reconocimiento… ambos estan tan absortos descubriendo al otro, conociéndose cosas de sí mismos que jamás pensaron tener.

Al fin, se dirigen, sin dejar de besarse, a la suave cama que se hicieron con las bosas de dormir, y se tienden juntos, ya no hay dudas en el corazón de ninguno, solo amor; Ranma se coloca encima de Akane, la besa toda, aprende a reconocer su sabor, y su olor… ella se deja llevar, por que ya no hay nada que la ate, nada que la lastime, y quiere ser feliz al lado de su prometido… la

unión se lleva a cabo con algunas dificultades, ambos son completamente inexpertos, totalmente inocentes respecto a las artes amatorias, pero lo toman con humor, y ríen ante los pequeños despistes que cometen… tanto es el sentimiento que les une, que esa es una de las cosas que mas recordarán, por el resto de sus vidas: las miradas de ambos cruzándose mientras sonríen con ternura…

Ranma despierta con la sensación de haber encontrado el tesoro de Atlantis… no está seguro de cuanto durmió, pero la sensación de tibieza sobre su pecho, le hace olvidar cualquier detalle mundano… ella sigue dormida, apoyada en su hombro, y con el brazo rodeándole. Los recuerdos de la tarde se agolpan en su cabeza… y vuelve a sonreír. Las cosas han cambiado radicalmente.

_" ¿¿Que pasaría?... no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho!... pero ella, al principio me iba a matar, y de pronto, ¿esto?... bueno, ahora no puedo negar lo que siento, y sobre todo, ahora ella tiene que tenerme completamente. No se que es lo que haré con Ukío… Shampoo es una lata… pero Ukío realmente me importa, es mi amiga, y no quisiera hacerle daño, pero ya no hay marcha atrás…"_

-¿Que pasa Ranma?

-Nada… solo pensaba… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí! Mejor que nunca! ¿Tu no?- lo mira con dulzura

- Es como un sueño hecho realidad… ¿Cómo quieres que esté, mi amor?... – se besan suavemente

- Mi amor… nunca creí oírte llamarme así… -Akane parece a punto de llorar

- ¿Que pasa?... no llores!... mira, así voy a llamarte siempre… porque te amo…

- AAAYYYY RANMAAAA! Yo también te amooo, con toda mi alma…

-Oye… ya lo sabía! – Ríe con todo su corazón, por que ahora, de verdad no tiene ninguna duda.

Permanecen un rato abrazados, solo pensando cada uno en lo que el futuro les depara, el silencio entre ellos solo los une mas, por que tienen la tranquilidad de sentirse acompañados en el alma. A veces las palabras salen sobrando…

Con el paso de los minutos, las necesidades físicas empiezan a hacer estragos, y sus estómagos rugen ruidosamente… así que deciden tomarlo con gracia, y ríen al respecto por un rato…

-Sabes amor, tengo hambre, ¿que te parece si nos vestimos, y comemos algo, además hay que alimentar el fuego… -Akane mira la llama, juzgándola inapropiadamente baja

-Sí claro! Yo también estoy muriéndome de hambre…. ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? –obviamente el muchacho trae buenas intenciones

-Sí! Me haría muy feliz… pero luego yo te ayudo a ti…

Así, entre risas, y besos, la vida continúa y se renueva en ese lugar, bajo la mirada y protección de un espíritu bondadoso que intervino para romper las barreras invisibles que los separaban.

Mientras tanto, la nevada menguaba cada vez mas, como si el acto realizado por esos jóvenes, fuese el indicador de que ya no era necesaria…

Y al otro lado del bosque, sigue la tienda de campaña llena de gente joven y molesta…

-Creo que en algún momento se van a cansar Ryoga… digo, nadie puede durar tanto rato riendo

-Eso espero, uuuff! –Ryoga voltea los ojos al cielo, fastidiado, las mujeres no han podido superar el suceso acontecido

-Es que la tormenta casi acabó, y pronto tendremos que salir para continuar el viaje, y si siguen así, no podrán moverse en un buen rato…

Ryoga asiente, y mira a las muchachas, que, tiradas en el suelo, tratan de contenerse, pero es que cada vez que les miran, los recuerdos vuelven, y la risa se vuelve incontrolable…

Jjajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja!

De pronto, como si algo la hubiera golpeado fuertemente, Ukío calla.

-Que? que pasa? – Moose se lanza sobre ella y la sostiene por los hombros, parece quese va a desvanecer

-No… no… no lo sé – Sus ojos revelan un profundo dolor – de pronto sentí como… como si mi corazón se rompiera… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Ayy Ukío, lo que pasa es que al fin tu cuerpo llegó al límite de sus fuerzas, no puedes reírte tanto sin tener ninguna consecuencia, ¿sabes?. –Ryoga habla, con un dedo al aire, como aparentando gran sabiduría

-Sí, tal vez – Al fin, sonríe, y mira a Ryoga detenidamente - Oye, Ryoga, y ¿tu que harías si Akane y Ranma terminaran casándose?

-QUEEE?... Arien solo puede casarse con Shampoo, arien y yo somos pareja perfecta… buenos hijos… buena familia… no puede casarse con chica violenta jamás! Primero los mato!

Todos miran a la iracunda Shampoo (Aclaración de la autora: solo quiero decir que el nombre de Shampoo, en realidad es XIAN-PO, se lee mas bonito, pero como la costumbre es ponerlos como los oímos… gracias… aplausos), y al fin, la entrometida se calma y se prepara para escuchar la respuesta del aludido original.

-Bueno, Ukío, no lo sé, supongo que si ya es su esposa, tendré que resignarme… al fin de cuentas, y aunque me duela, ellos tienen sentimientos fuertes uno por el otro. Si Ranma la rechazara, o no existiera, estoy seguro de que lograría conquistar a Akane. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que eso pase…

-Yo tampoco, de hecho, creo que cometimos un error al salir a buscarles, de seguro, él la está cuidando. Y cuando regresen, las cosas seguirán igual, líos, confusiones, y nosotros si ellos, al fin de cuentas ¿no?

Ahora si que todos estan como petrificados… todos tienen esa idea en el fondo, pero ninguno quiere expresarla… bueno, Moose si, pero Moose no cuenta, él solo esta de colado…

La nevada se detiene, dando paso a un suave anochecer invernal, resplandeciente de nieve, que brilla como plata pulida, bajo la luz de la luna. En Nerima, la vida sigue ahora, como siempre, Kasumi canta, Nabiki hace negocios… Pero Genma y Soun estan teniendo la discusión más grande de sus vidas…

Eso es un mal presagio…

Muy, muuuuy malo…

**Continuará…**


	5. Quinta Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

QUINTA PARTE

Soun y Genma, han iniciado una discusión por demás violenta… ninguno quiere perder, y todo empezó por un juego de go, en el cual, como siempre, Genma Saotome, ha intentado hacer trampa. Pero por algún motivo, Soun se siente particularmente ofendido…

-Sabe Saotome, creo que me estoy hartando de su actitud –Soun se yerge, cruzando los brazos, con los ojos cerrados en expresión de desprecio

-No se de que me habla, Tendou, más bien, creo que le molesta perder. A estas alturas ya debía haberse acostumbrado… Los Saotome Nunca Perdemos! -Genma exagera su actitud altanera, y al ponerse de pie para gritar esa última frase, no se fija en la mirada de odio que le es dirigida…

-¿Eso cree usted, ¿y de donde saca esas tonterías?... ya ve que su hijo ni siquiera ha podido declarársele a mi hija... usted es una pésima influencia para ese muchacho…

-COMO QUE UNA PÉSIMA INFLUENCIA! El problema es que a mi hijo no le gusta Akane… eso no es mi culpa!

-¿¿Como que no le gusta Akane, ¿Esta usted loco?

A estas alturas, sus gritos han llamado la atención de las hermanas Tendou, y del doctor Tofu, que no se ha ido, después del suceso de Kasumi… los tres observan acongojados la escena que se desarrolla ante ellos.

-¡¿Loco! Por supuesto que no! El problema, Tendou, es que su hija no es lo suficientemente buena para mi hijo… con todas las prometidas hermosas y talentosas que tiene para elegir, buenas concineras, guerreras casi invencibles, con cuerpos perfectos, como cree que iba a –a-a … la frase se corta en cuanto se dá cuenta de la mirada de Soun Tendou… y descubre su grandísimo error

-¿LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA?...¿LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA?... COMO SE ATREVE! USTED MALAGRADECIDO! Y QUE ME DICE… SI SU HIJO, NI SIQUIERA ES UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD? …

El silencio se hace… la familia puede ver como la amistad de tantos años, se deshace en unos minutos. Por culpa de Genma Saótome, como casi todo lo malo que le llega a pasar a Ranma. Ahora llega lo peor, Soun se sienta, en silencio meditativo… Genma se arrepiente y trata de disculparse, pero por su carácter, le resulta imposible formular un simple "perdóneme", parece estarse burlando más aún. Así que las cosas llegan a un final lógico.

-Creo, señor Saotome, que esta de más su presencia aquí. Y tambien es innecesario recordarle que el compromiso entre nuestros hijos ha sido anulado. No pienso condenar a mi pequeña hija a una vida de penurias con una familia como la suya.

-Pero… Soun… mira…

-No hay más que hablar. Puede pasar aquí la noche, pero le ruego que abandone mi casa al amanecer. Llévese todas sus cosas, y las de su hijo. Y espero no tener la suerte de verlo nunca más.

-No, espera, puedo explicarlo…

-Buenas Noches.

Soun se levanta, y se va a su habitación… Kasumi y Nabiki le siguen rápidamente, ya que lo del compromiso si las asustó mucho. Soun rechaza toda compañía y se encierra en su recámara, inentando conciliar el sueño. Genma, por primera vez, rechaza la cena, y se va a la habitación que por tanto tiempo consideró suya. Había cometido un gravísimo error, y ahora, de nuevo, no tenía casa, ni sustento. Había llegado el momento de regresar con Nodoka. Con su temida esposa. Y con su Katana. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor… ¿o sí?.

Ya que la nevada se acabó, Ranma y Akane tuvieron que reconocer que no podían esperar más en su refugio. La comida se había agotado, y la familia debía extrañarlos…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos. Al amanecer nos iremos a casa. – Ranma luce realmente triste, Akane llega hacia él, y lo abraza por la espalda, él se conmueve ante ese esto de comprensión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –Akane necesita saber que piensa.

-No lo sé, amor, yo creo que lo mejor es que conservemos esto en privado. La relación no, porque ya no hay nada que ocultar, al menos entre nosotros…

-Pero es mejor que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿verdad?

-Te imaginas si eso pasara! -Ranma rió ante la imagen de los Tendou jaloneándolo dentro de un smoking, y a Akane tratando de sonreír bajo el filo acusador de las miradas morbosas.

-Ayyy! Noooo! Echarían todo a perder. Incluso ensuciarían este momento. Esto es nuestro, y así debe seguir! –Akane cerró los ojos, con desesperación, y Ranma, que no se había soltado del abrazo, acarició sus manos con dulzura.

-Entonces que sea nuestro secreto. Vamos a la cama de una vez… -Ranma por fin afloja el abrazo de Akane, y voltea hasta tenerla de frente, abrazádola con fuerza de la cintura – porque no hay que comer.

-¿Ya tan pronto? Todavía no tengo sueño!

-¿Quién dijo que nos íbamos a dormir? –Se sonríe maliciosamente, y la guía con calma hacia el lugar mencionado…

Otra vez estan despiertos en la madrugada, ambos se sienten tristes al pensar en volver a la vida diaria, a los conflictos, a los cuartos separados. Piensan calladamente en la mejor forma de aprovechar cada momento que pasen solos… o la manera de poder pasar momentos solos. Al fin, un recuerdo vuelve a la cabeza de Ranma:

- ¿Akane?...

-¿Que, mi amor?

- Recuerdo que en la tarde mencionaste que te había pasado algo increíble, y que me lo íbas a platicar… porque todavía no comprendo que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión…

-Y yo todavía no comprendo que fue lo que te hizo actuar así… lo del beso y todo…

-Yo tampoco, en realidad. Supongo que era algo que necesitábamos… pero responde a mi pregunta.

-¿Sabes?. Creo que mejor mañana, porque es una historia larga, y ahora quiero aprovechar el momento… no sabemos cuando podremos estar así de nuevo…

-Ayy Akane… como negarme… - Y el ritual comienza de nuevo, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo juntos, de grabarse cada detalle, cada sonido, cada pequeña cosa que ocurre mientras estan unidos.

Y los heróicos rescatistas, al fin han llegado a un acuerdo. Moose y Ryoga, salen de la tienda, con el brasero y la leña, y arman una pequeña fogata, Piensan dormir afuera, en sus bolsas, mientras que las mujeres se quedan dentro de ella. Ellas no tienen ningún problema con dormir juntas o abrazarse durante la noche para darse calor. Cosas de hombres, que prefieren morir congelados, a, por algún error, estar cerca, o en contacto directo con las partes nobles de otro hombre…o cualquier parte del cuerpo… no vaya a ser que les guste.

Adentro, Shampoo, por fín pregunta a Ukío que fue lo que le ocurrio en la tarde.

-No lo sé, Shampoo, fue casi como oír la voz de Ranma, diciéndome: "no quiero lastimarte, ¿Cómo te lo digo?"

-¿Pero como puede…?

-Ranma y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, aún ahora lo somos, él me tiene confianza, por eso hay un lazo que nos une, como a hermanos… dice él. Pero yo digo que es el amor que le tengo. Y esto que oí, tiene que haber venido de su corazón. Algo debió pasar para que se sintiera así por mí…

- Shampoo se siente preocupada… no querer perder a arien

-Tienes que aceptar Shampoo, que él no te quiere… ni a mí

-No importar, mientras Shampoo excite a arien, ser suficiente… necesito hijas fuertes para aldea…

-WOOOOW! Que sincera! Vaya, yo creí que le tenías algún cariño!

- Pues sí… me gusta. Pero Amor no ser una palabra que Shampoo necesite… el combate ser mi vida… y la aldea mi obligación.

-Entonces, si que tienes una gran responsabilidad.

-Sí…

Afuera, los hombres también conversaban:

Y por que no, simplemente la vences, Moose? - Ryoga siempre se ha sentido intrigado por eso – eres tan fuerte como yo, y ella debería ser una meta alcanzable

-Lo sé, Ryoga, pero no es tan simple – Moose, "mira" al cielo - ¿Tu serías capaz de golpear a Akane?

-uuuuuhhhhhh….

-¿Verdad? Yo sé que es necesario, además que perdí mi oporunidad cuando Ranma la venció, por que luego, él me venció a mí, pero no tolero la idea de herirla, ni siquiera para tenerla conmigo. Prefiero seguir así, y que ella se enamore de mí, si quiere.

-Pero sabes bien, que mientras Ranma viva, ella no dejará de quererlo a él…

-Ryoga, te voy a contar algo… algo muy serio… cuento con tu discreción?

-Claro!

-Resulta que Shampoo no ama a Ranma. Se tiene que casar con él, debido a las leyes de la aldea. Creo que en el fondo, ella solo se quiere a sí misma, y a la fama que ha obtenido durante todos estos años. El caso, es que ella y yo, ya estuvimos juntos una vez… Por eso me desprecia tanto, por que a pesar de eso, no tuve el valor para vencerla…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Ryogaaa!

-QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Dijiste que serías discreto!

-Hai! Lo siento Moose… eso es algo que no me imaginé jamás…

- Sí… ¿difícil de pensar verdad?... fue durante un festival… ella tomó de más, estaba, bueno, bastante feliz. Al día siguiente me miró con afecto, y me dijo que pelearíamos el combate ritual… que me esperaba. Fui, pero en cuanto la tuve enfrente, no fui capaz de nada… me dejé arrollar como un tonto. Jamás me volvió a mirar de esa manera… jamás.

-Pues a riesgo de ser redundante… ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA!... estás loco por ella, ella te ofrece la oportunidad, de seguro ya había planeado una boda contigo… ¿y tu lo echas todo a perder?... woooowww! En su lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo…

- Lo sé… ¿Y que hay de ti y Akane?

-Sabes que nada… lo mío son solo esperanzas, de que tal vez, el compromiso de ellos se rompa, y Akane se quede conmigo… casi duele…

- Vaya…

Al fin, el amanecer se despliega suavemente sobre el mundo… la nieve resplandece, la gente sale, feliz de que al fin se acabara su encierro… solo una pareja parece triste de ello. Y en Nerima, en la casa de la familia que tanto nos concierne, las cosas se sienten mas frías que nunca…

-Padre, ¿no crees que deberías pensarlo bien, esa es una desición que no se debe tomar a la ligera. Los muchachos se quieren.. –Kasumi tiene casi una hora tratando de convencer a su padre.

-No! Y no es verdad, ellos siempre pelean, se detestan… además, como dijo el señor Saotome, el muchacho tiene otras opciones… mi hija no debería ser "una más", menos si se trata de que su esposo heredaría el dojo…

-Padre…

Genma ha salido por fín de la casa… no sabe a donde dirigirse, camina silencioso, y triste, viendo al suelo, con un enorme bulto a la espalda. En eso, se le atraviesa Cologne, la abuela de Shampoo…

-¿A dónde vá, ¿por que sale así de la casa Tendou? –Cologne lo imagina, pero quiere oírlo personalmente

-Me corrieron de esa casa… ¡Bah! De mejores lugares me han corrido!...

-Pero… ¿y el compromiso?

-Se ha anulado – Genma piensa en ello, de nuevo su mente trabaja vertiginosamente, ya encontró una solución. Ranma tendrá que obedecerlo, quiera o no - Ahora ya no hay ningún lazo entre los Tendou y nosotros.

-¡Entonces el compromiso de Shampoo y Ranma puede llevarse a cabo! –La vieja esta en el colmo de la felicidad

-Sí, creo que si.

-Venga, venga, ahora que su hijo será mi nieto, usted es de la familia! Venga a casa, le daremos de comer, y podrá quedarse cómodamente… le daré una habitación… ¡Esto es maravilloso, al fin podremos regresar a China! Y la boda será la mas fastuosa que se haya visto en la aldea jamás!

-Me parece bien. Creo que le escribiré a mi esposa, tengo que explicarle la situación… lo mas seguro es que querrá venir a conocer a su nuera…

Genma, una vez alimentado opíparamente, e instalado como un sultán en la mejor recámara de la casa de Cologne y Shampoo, se pone a escribir una carta, tratando de explicar a su mujer, con el mínimo uso de detalles, lo que ha ocurrido. Obviamente, omite los motivos de su disgusto con Soun. Aclara el lugar donde vive ahora, y le pide que vaya a verlos… ha firmado su sentencia de muerte…

Ranma y Akane comienzan su marcha de regreso…

-Vamos Akane, dame eso, es demasiado pesado para ti…

-Está bien amor… no pasa nada… es solo la misma mochila que traía al comienzo…

-Ohhh! Por favor, dámela!

-Mira, en vez de ocuparte ambas manos cargando cosas de más, ¿por que no me das una, y así caminamos mejor?

-Esa también es buena idea…

Por ir distraída con la curiosa discusión, ella no vió el pequeño foso de un topo, por lo que su pié resbaló… antes de siquiera poder gritar, ya estaba sostenida por los brazos de su compañero… ambos rieron…

-Gracias! -Lo besa con ternura – aquí tienes tu premio

-De nada… ¿no te lastimaste el pie?

-Nop, en realidad no, estoy muuuy bien!

-Bueno

-Oye… -Akane señala a unos puntos móviles en el horizonte- ¿que es eso?

-Ayyy no! –Ranma se lleva la mano a la cara, en un gesto de fastidio – Es el grupo mas temido por nosotros…

-Noo! - ella se cubre la boca, asombrada – ¿Pero también viene…?

--Sí… también… Sha..

-Nooo! No menciones su nombre! No la invoques!

- Demasiado tarde… ya nos vieron

Y era verdad, el grupo de salvavidas, al fin había notado a la pareja que se les acercaba, todos reconocieron las figuras, y corrieron ansiosos al encuentro… menos Moose, claro. Shampoo, como siempre, se le colgó a Ranma en un apretado y no requerido abrazo, Ukío, peleó con ella por eso… luego, ella misma, dio a Ranma un abrazo tal, que el chico de la trenza se sonrojó profusamente…

Ryoga, corrió y tomó en sus brazos a Akane, elevándola en el aire, mientras giraba, riendo de felicidad… poco después se percató de su acción, y, luego de bajarla, se demayo, tras sufrir una hemorragia nasal. Moose solo observaba atentamente la escena… al parecer fue el único que notó la sutil diferencia en el aire… en el mirar de estos jóvenes "recién rescatados"… conocía esa mirada…

- Bueno… hola chicos – Akane fue la primera en recuperar el control

- Hola! ¿¿¿Como la pasaron? ¿¿¿Donde se protegieron? – Ukío se ve particularmente ansiosa.

- Estamos bien, no importa, ya vamos regreso a casa –Ranma dijo esto en un tono tan extraño, que las chicas recién llegadas sintieron un escalofrío - Estuvimos a salvo, que es lo que cuenta.

-¿Pero donde? – Shampoo no tenía la virtud de la discreción - ¿Por qué no dices?

- Ultima vez, Shampoo, que me indagas algo… no tengo por que darte explicaciones – Los "rescatistas" están mudos del espanto, Ranma no suele ser tan decidido cuando no se trata de combates – y que les quede claro a todos, lo importante es que estamos bien, no quiero preguntas, ni exigencias…

-Pero… vinimos a salvarte … -Ukío esta desolada

- Y se los agradezco, de verdad amigos, pero eso no les dá derecho de acosarnos como si fueran algún tipo de mafia.. ¿ok? – El muchacho los mira de un modo diferente, como si hubiese madurado tremendamente en tres días, como si todos

sus conflictos se hubiesen ido - ya estoy cansado de tener que aclarar todo lo que hago, y que nadie me crea, al fin de cuentas…

- Ranma … -Akane se sintió aludida, en todo caso, ella era la que menos le creía

-No lo dije por ti… sabes a que me refiero – Renma la mira con afecto

Entonces, el chico de la trenza hizo algo estremecedor… se acercó a Akane y le acarició la mejilla con ternura… delante de todos, sin importarle que le vieran…

-Dios míoooo! –Ukío los mira, primero furiosa, luego desesperadamente triste – Ranma! Como pudisteee!

- ¿Que pasa aquí? –Moose al fin interviene, sereno y confiado por primera vez - ¿es que nadie se había dado cuenta? Mas vale que se vayan haciendo a la idea, por que estos jóvenes se van a casar, y ya no hay nada que lo impida… de hecho… -Mira profundamente a los ojos de Ranma, hay un entendimiento tácito mutuo, él lo sabe, pero no dirá nada, para respetar a los jóvenes amantes - de hecho creo que no tienen ningún motivo para reclamarles.

-¡¡¡COMO QUE NOOOOO! Claro que síi! Él es mi prometido! -Ukío grita

-Nooo! El ser mi arien! – Shampoo parece poseída por un espíritu diabólico

-Pero Akaneeeee! – Ryouga se desespera

- ¡BASTAAA, como pueden ser tan ciegos! En primer lugar, Ukío, sus padres los comprometieron, pero él ya estaba obligado desde antes con los Tendou… además, ¿vas a obligar a alguien que no te ama a casarse contigo, sabes que te odiará… y Shampoo, sabes que te amo, pero la verdad es que para él, tu eres una lata, ni siquiera podrás tener hijas con él, dudo que siquiera quiera acercarse a ti… aunque uses todos los trucos y pociones que conoces… y Ryouga… tu sabes que pensar…. –Moose ha demostrado una fuerza de carácter superior, el trío queda callado y pensativo, Ukío llora en silencio, Shampoo se cuece en su hervor, y Ryouga está mas allá del bien y el mal…

Ahora todos caminan en silencio de regreso a Nerima, Ryouga, como un caballero, rodea con el brazo a Ukío, para confortarla. Shampoo sigue fúrica, pero Moose la tranquiliza con palabras dulces… y Ranma se siente terriblemente nervioso…

Poco a poco se van acercando a Nerima, en cierto momento, Shampoo se depega del grupo, y se aleja saltando sobre los tejados, con rumbo a su casa… Moose, al ver esto, se lanza tras ella, como siempre, siguiéndola, como siempre sin esperanzas…

Mientras, Ryouga se acerca a Ranma, y le comenta que acompañará a Ukío a su restaurante, que se vé demasiado abatida para dejarla sola. Al fin, Ranma y Akane, siguen solos, se toman de la mano, y se dirigen con paso lento a la casa Tendou…

Nunca imaginaron lo que encontrarían al llegar. La familia sale a recibirlos, incluso el doctor Tofú… Pero Soun Tendou no saluda a Ranma, aun que él se le acerca… Kasumi se lleva aparte a los chicos para darles la terrible nueva:

-¿Qué pasa Kasumi, por que tanto misterio? –Akane esta verdaderamente preocupada, rara vez ha visto a su hermana con esa cara, y todas han sido por motivos terribles

-Ayy hermanita, algo muy malo ha pasado…

-Dinos rápido Kasumi, que la ansiedad me esta matando –Ranma siente que sabe lo que ocurre

-Lo que pasa es que papá y el tío Genma pelearon fuertemente… como nunca… y papá corrió a tío de la casa…

-AAAyyy papá… ¿ahora que hiciste? –Ranma voltea los ojos al cielo con fastidio

-Eso no es lo malo… el problema es que anularon su compromiso… y ahora tu padre, Ranma, vive con la abuela de esa chica china tan persistente…

-¿¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –al unísono

--Aún falta un poco más…

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Tu madre llegó a la ciudad, al parecer recibió una carta de tu padre, y compró una casa cerca del centro… el caso es que al parecer tu padre no quiere abandonar la casa de la chica china… pero tu madre ha hablado conmigo… trae su katana… creo que sería bueno que te acercaras a ella… ten, aquí te puse la dirección…

Ranma toma el papel que le ofrece Kasumi, mira a Akane tristemente… cuando va a saltar para dirigirse hacia su madre, voltea, regresa sobre sus pasos y se acerca a su novia…

-No te preocupes Akane, vamos a arreglar esto… volveré por ti… jamás me casaré con Shampoo – ante la mirada atónita de Kasumi, el se inclina para besar a su novia, y ella le corresponde el beso con ingual desesperación, se abrazan largamente, puesto que no pensaban tener que despedirse jamás.

-Lo sé Ranma, sabes que cuentas conmigo… te estaré esperando…

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Sexta Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

SEXTA PARTE

Ranma salta ágilmente por los tejados, dirigiéndose a la casa de su madre. A pesar de su gran capacidad, no imprime en su salto la energía que le caracteriza, más bien parece ansioso por no llegar. Los pensamientos que le atosigan van cargados de desesperanza, pero sabe que solo su madre puede deshacer este enredo… Bueno, si no se le mete en la cabeza alguna tontería… como casarlo con todas…

Por su lado, Akane ha caído en una profunda depresión… sabe disimular, pero en su interior su alma se encuentra desgarrada. ¿Qué ocurriría con ella si obligan a Ranma a casarse con Shampoo…? O, peor aún… ¿Qué tal si Shampoo logra seducirlo?... ella sabe que su prometido no es presa fácil, pero esa china es tan tramposa, que podría usar algún truco, y él ni se enteraría… y ahora que lo tenía en su casa…

Pero en una pequeña casita, en el centro de Nerima, con apenas un diminuto jardín, una dama, que solucionó la situación del espacio con un exquisito gusto, ya tiene resuelta la situación. Mientras acaricia su Katana de un modo por demás perturbador, toma con delicadeza una taza de té caliente mientras espera la llegada de su hijo. Su corazón dá un vuelco, y presiente que se encuentra en la puerta.

-¿Madre? –le han abierto la puerta, y mira temeroso el amable rostro que le sonríe desde el dintel - Me da tanto gusto verte…

-¿Y por eso tienes esa cara de horror? – Nodoka se siente ligeramente ofendida… Ranma Puso cara de idiota, con lo ojos aterrorizados y pose de echarse a correr - ¿No abrazas a tu madre?

Al fin, el chico se acerca y la abraza, la dama es más pequeña que él. Le resulta extraño de pronto tenerla así, se siente frágil y tibia, tiene miedo de romperla, y al mismo tiempo siente nostalgia de ese calor que debió sentir cuando niño. Nodoka le rodea por la espalda, se siente sinceramente impresionada por la musculatura de su hijo, sabía que tenia pretendientas, pero hasta ese momento comprendió el por qué. Era muy atractivo, definitivamente el muchacho había salido a su familia… era casi idéntico al abuelo de ella. Solo que mas fuerte. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

-Ven hijo, siéntate – ella tomó asiento, con la espalda bien derecha, y tomó de nuevo su taza – tu padre me escribió contándome lo de el rompimiento con la familia Tendou, pero claro que no me explica el motivo. Ahora sé que está viviendo en el Nekohaten, y no ha querido salir ni a tomar aire desde que supo que estoy en la ciudad…

-Madre. Ese es el problema… - Ranma está frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas, y un perpetuo gesto de disgusto – yo no quiero vivir en el restorán de Shampoo, sabes… es una criatura despreciable…

-Pero muy bella…

-No tanto cuando te hartas de verla echársete encima y restregársete como si fueras un pedazo de trapo…

-¿Acaso no eres hombre hijo, ¿No te gustan las mujeres, o que?

-Claro que nooo! Me gustan las mujeres… bueno, me gusta una… lo que pasa es que … - duda, no sabe como va a tomar su madre esto, no quiere verse débil, entonces lo mataría, y el no podría hacer nada para impedirlo

-Dilo

-No, nada

-Mira hijo, creo que tu padre te ha enseñado muy mal respecto a lo que yo creo que es un hombre completo… y no es lo que estas pensando…

-¿Entonces?

- Mira, para mi, un hombre es aquel que puede proteger a los débiles, fuerte, honesto y bueno. Pero lo más importante, que sepa hacer feliz a una mujer. Sabes que quiero muchos nietos, pero no quiero muchas nueras… no sé, me pongo en lugar de la que sea tu esposa, y no creo que yo hubiera podido vivir con algo así… Un verdadero hombre no teme mostrar lo que siente…

- Madre… -ahora si que se ha quedado de una pieza

- Necesito saber que es lo que sientes, porque si vamos a solucionar esto, es para que tú seas feliz, no para que tu padre satisfaga sus caprichos…

- Ya he elegido a Akane, ella sabe lo que siento y me corresponde… pero ahora…

- Ahora déjame todo a mí… habla con Akane y dile que tienen mi protección… tratándose de tu padre, eso es más que suficiente… tu te quedarás a vivir aquí, que para eso es tu casa, ya te tengo listo tu cuarto, y esta misma tarde iré por tus cosas al Neko… instálate, date una ducha y bajas a comer conmigo ¿ok?

-Haí! -esto es dicho con una reverencia feliz –gracias mamá!

En el NekoHaten las cosas están en ebullición total. Shampoo, al saber la noticia, se lanza en un frenesí de embellecimiento, que deja a todos exaustos, Moose, para extrañeza de Cologne, no parece mortificado en lo más mínimo, sigue con su trabajo con total calma, y al terminar sube a su cuarto sigilosamente. La anciana interpreta eso como resignación.

Por otro lado, las exigencias del "querido padre" Genma, ya han hartado profundamente a la viaja bruja. No faltaron más de un par de horas para descubrir que ese cerebro de panda no conocía más allá de la autocomplacencia. Comía como aspiradora, hacia trampa en todo, y dormía como si hubiese trabajado todo el santo día… encima, todavía pedía que le llevaran todo a "su habitación" (lo cual hacía que Cologne descubriera el significado negro de Room Service") y no había querido salir ni por el pan cuando su esposa llegó a la ciudad…

Su esposa… la Señora Nodoka…

Un enemigo terrible…

Ella se presentó sencillamente, diciendo que había comprado casa, y que iba a ver si su esposo se mudaba con ella. En seguida Cologne inició labor de convencimiento, por que nada es mejor que tener a la suegra de su lado… pero pronto se dio cuenta que Nodoka era un contendiente hábil, no se dejaría engañar por las zalamerías y servilismos de nadie. Por algún motivo, también presintió que en el campo de batalla sería un enemigo invencible…

_(ahora sé de donde sacó esposo esa personalidad, y esa fuerza, ya sabía yo que no era del señor Saotome)_

A Nodoka le desagradó la actitud de _te-estoy-comprando_ de Cologne. Y más le desagradó que su querido esposo no se dignara a salir para decirle que no. Solo mandó un escueto recado: "me quedaré aquí a esperar a nuestro hijo, luego te busco…"

Ahora Cologne se sentía segura de su victoria. Pero hay una regla básica en toda batalla, que ella olvidó recordar… nunca menosprecies al enemigo…

- Nieta, creo que ya es hora de que te tranquilices, por lo que vemos, Ranma no vendrá a vivir aquí..

-Pero abuela… Aquí estar padre de esposo, el tener que venir pronto…

-Pero tambien esta su madre, y ella tiene casa cerca del centro de la ciudad…

-¿¿¿¿Pero comoooo?

-Sí, ella vino al día siguiente de que el señor Saotome llegó, tiene casa, y por lo que me imagino, Esposo ya debe estar allí con ella

-Bueno… eso no ser problema, ahora Shampoo puede ir a visitarlo siempre… tal vez puede seducirlo… si tiene hija, entonces Esposo tendrá que irse con Shampoo a China!

-Eso sería maravilloso! Al fin, nietas que continúen nuestro linaje!

Moose oía toda a quella conversación, y se reía para sus adentros… tomó una rápida desición, y salió del restaurant, alegando la última entrega… pero en vez de dirigirse a la dirección acordada, marcó rumbo a la casa de la señora Nodoka, la casa de Ranma… Una vez que llegó allí, ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer…

-Hijo ¿puedes ver quien llama, por favor?

-Claro madre

Nodoka estaba preparando la merienda calmadamente, sabía que su hijo padecía un apetito voraz… el extraño gruñido que oyó de pronto la alarmó, así que salió corriendo a ver que pasaba…

-¿Que haces aquí Moose?

-Vengo a ayudarte Saotome

-¿Qué, ¿ tu me vas a ayudar? ¿ y como?

-Por que sé algo que Shampoo y la abuela planean hacer… y creo que lo mejor es que estés prevenido…

-A ver joven, antes que nada, por favor, pase y tome asiento… ¡Ranma, eres un grosero!

-Madre! Perdón, es que siempre peleo con él, y creí…

-Sí señora, siempre estamos peleando, pero verá, las cosas han cambiado, y ahora, quiero ayudarlo… la verdad es que estoy cansado del trato que se me dá en el Nekohaten, además que siento que Ranma y Akane no deben separarse…

-Vaya! Pues que bueno que lo dices, muchacho… mira, quédate a cenar, y platícanos… mientras acabo y sirvo la cena, por favor, quédate conversando con tu amigo…

- Claro mamá – Nodoka entró a la cocina, y Ranma observó detenidamente la actitud del chico-pato – quieres ir a la terraza a conversar? La casa en muy pequeña y mamá oye todo…

-Claro!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, y subieron al techo que daba al jardín. Ranma se recostó con los brazos en la nuca, viendo al cielo, y Moose, se quedó cómodamente sentado, con un brazo apoyado en el techo, y el otro sobre su rodilla….

- A ver, Moose, antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias… antes no tuve tiempo…

-De nada, Saotome, ahora sabes que no soy un villano…

-Sabes de que te hablo?

-Claro…

-Me siento un poco… - ante esto, se sonrojó tanto, que Moose no pudo menos que reír

-Vamos Saotome! No me digas eso! ¿no eres tu un "hombre entre los hiombres, suponía que eso era pan comido!

-¿Cómo…?- Ranma se supo embromado, y rió ante el comentario. Entonces fue cuando se percató de la clase de hombre que era Moose… tonto y despistado, pero con un gran corazón, y un honor a toda prueba - Cállate! Jajajajajaja!

- Espero que no la hayas forzado…

-Claro que no!

-Ya sabía… solo quería ver como te ponías! Jajajajaja!

-Válgame Moose! Si que me saliste livianito!

-AJAJJAAAjaa! – el chico pato recordó su misión, y dejó las bromas para la cena- Sabes Saotome, debes tener cuidado, Shampoo y la abuela ya te dan por ganado, incluso ya están pensando la forma de que embaraces a Shampoo…

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Quueeeeeeeeeeee!

-Sí, ten cuidado, y creo que lo mejor es que le digas a tu madre, para que no les permita pasar… bueno, ya sabes las artimañas que usan… Sobre todo, hay que vigilar a Akane, Shampo piensa que como ya no estás comprometido con ella, ya no la cuidarás… y planea vengarse de ella…

-Mujer estúpida! Si se atreve a tocarla yo….! – Entonces reparó en la mirada de joven que estaba frente a él, el dolor que mostraba era inmenso – Hay! Moose, lo siento… me excedí

-No. Te entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo… te ayudaré a cuidar de tu Akane, y espero que seamos amigos… te doy mi palabra de honor que soy sincero…

-No es necesario Moose, te creo… lo demostraste ese día en el bosque…

-Eso era de ustedes… ¿te imaginas como hubieran reaccionado?

-¿Tú por que no reaccionaste así?

-Por que no me parece mal… en realidad, creo que es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho… espero que tu si sepas aprovecharlo… no como yo…

Ranma entendió que Moose quería hacerle una confesión, supo que si en ese momento se hacían amigos, tendría un aliado de por vida…

-¿Por que dices que tu no lo aprovechaste? ¿Qué pasó?

-MMMM…. ¿Sabes?… creo que es necesario que lo sepas… para que Shampoo no quiera engañarte…

-¿que cosa? – Ranma comenzaba a sospechar – cuéntame

-Bueno… el caso es que Shampoo y yo ya estuvimos juntos en una ocasión… -Dio los mismos detalles que a Ryouga, pero decidió decirle todo a Ranma - El caso es que después de todo esto, ella en ocasiones me busca, pero luego me trata con un desprecio infinito… cuando ya me tiene listo y desesperado sobre ella, hace algún movimiento brusco y me arroja lejos…creo que disfruta haciéndome sufrir… a veces creo que es una mala persona…

-¿No será que intenta forzarte a que pelees y la venzas, después de todo, si se te entregó, fue por algo…

-No había pensado en eso…

-Bueno, si no, ¿por que otro motivo lo haría, una mujer normal no hace eso si desprecia a un hombre… tal vez sea necesario que la próxima vez estés preparado, y la obligues a terminar… que lo fuerces un poco… siendo amazona, necesita ser vencida de algún modo ¿no?

-WOOOOOOOWWWW! Saotome! No me imaginé nunca que pudieras dar esos consejos..

-Ni yo! Pero creo que si fuera tú, lo haría… después puedes ver su reacción y salir de dudas…

-Y así no sería necesario golpearla y vencerla en combate… eso ya no sería necesario!

-Veo que estás feliz!

-Ranma Saotome… - El chico-pato, se pone de pie, frente a su compañero, lo mira solemnemente a los ojos, y le ofrece la mano – hoy, te juro solemnemente que contarás para siempre conmigo, y que te apoyaré en todo, y sobre todo, que seré tu amigo inciondicional!

-Pero Moose… ¿¿y si no resulta?

-Resultará! Claro que sí!

-¿Y si no?

- Entonces Shampoo se puede ir a preparar ramen, y yo me vuelvo a China a buscar a una buena mujer… pero después de ayudarte con Akane…

-Entonces – Ranma toma la mano que aún se le ofrece- Entonces acepto tu amistad y prometo que en mí encontrarás un gran apoyo…

Ambos jóvenes se quedan un momento asidos, no pueden creer que hayan encontrado algo así en el lugar más insospechado. Ranma siempre pensó que tarde o temprano Ryouga aceptaría su amistad y contaría con él. Jamás pensó en Moose… Y para el ciego Muchacho, la férrea determinación y honor de Saotome era la prueba ineludible de que había conseguido algo más preciado que el oro… un verdadero amigo…

- Vengan a cenar muchachos – La voz de Nodoka resuena alegre desde el comedor, ambos chicos se miran una vez mas, se dedican una gran sonrisa, y bajan de un salto.

-Hai! Gracias mamá, por los alimentos

-Gracias señora Saotome

-De nada, que amables muchachitos!- Ella los mira con ternura, habia escuchado solo la última parte de la conversación… y ahora respetaba muchísimo al joven visitante – Y eres bienvenido cuando quieras jovencito, esta es tu casa…

-M-Muchas gracias, señora –Moose está tan acostumbrado al maltrato en el restaurant, que esto le toma por sorpresa y le conmueve mucho – no se que decir…

-Nada amigo, ahora esta es tu casa… -Ranma nota la reacción, y le pone la mano en el hombro… ahora entiende muchas cosas – y ahora eres mi hermano, puedes venir aquí cuando gustes, y si tienes problemas te puedes quedar… ¿verdad mama?

-Claro! Es una casa pequeña, pero cabemos todos muy bien!

-Gra-gracias… muchísimas gracias…

Mientras tanto, en el Nekohaten, nadie sospecha lo que ocurre en un pequeño hogar de Nerima, no tienen idea de que se han ganado un enemigo terrible… por que ahora ya tiene un apoyo, y un hogar… y mientras tanto, en su ignorancia, siguen los planes macabros para destruir a Akane, y seducir a Ranma…

Cologne tiene un mal presentimiento, pero lo deshecha pensando que llevan las de ganar… conoce el temperamento de Akane, y sabe que si algo llegara a pasar.. o que ella creyera que pasó, jamás volvería a voltear a ver a Ranma… aprovecharía esa actitud…mucho.

-Shampoo quiere ir esta noche a buscar a esposo…

-Calma niña, que echarás todo a perder!

-Pero ser buena oportunidad!

-No! Que hay que terminar bien este plan, así ya no habrá absolutamente nada en contra nuestro, y esposo quedará atado a ti para siempre…

-Bueno, abuela, pero Shampoo esta ansiosa…

-Por cierto… ¿A dónde se metió ese pato tonto? –Por fin empiezan a notar la ausencia de Moose- ya debía haber llegado de la entrega….

-Eso no importar abuela, chico-pato puede morirse si quiere….

-Bueno… debemos terminar esta poción… a ver, pásame las hojas del árbol de la vida…. Aquel frasco… el azul.. ése…

Mientras tanto, Akane es mimada por sus hermanas, que intentan hacerle reír un poco… en realidad solo espera a que todos se vayan a dormir para ir en busca de Ranma… o que él viniera a su ventana… ¿que se dirían, la cena fue algo apagada, incluso Kapposai hizo mención de ello, y no intentó siquiera acercarse a ninguna de las mujeres… al fin, todos van a sus habitaciones, y Akane se acuesta, aun vestida, esperando el momento propicio…

La noche transcurre, lenta y fría… a pesar de que la tormenta acabó, el frío sige en aumento… a eso de las tres de la mañana, un suave movimiento se escucha en el cuarto de Akane… Ranma ha llegado…

Pero nunca contaron con que alguien esperaba ese momento…

Soun Tendo, cuya cabeza había alcanzado proporciones descomunales…

Y por primera vez en años, aprovechó sus conocimientos en el arte del ninjitsu para ocultarse del chico…

Aunque en realidad, Ranma andaba tan distraído, que no lo notó nunca, aunque estuviera respirando como toro en matadero…

Pero Soun estaba convencidísimo que era su talento de ninja el que lo había ocultado…

Yo no lo creo… pero bueno… no soy Soun… así que mi opinión no importa…

El caso es que, justo cuando iba a despertar a Akane, a la que encontró dormida, sin cobijas y con la ropa de día, oyó un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAANMAAAAA SAOOTOOOOOMEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR DE ESTA FORMAAA! ¡¡¡¡ ¿¿¿¿QUEEE LEEE IBAAAAS A HACERR A MI BEBEEEEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ¡!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

El alarido de ambos jóvenes resonó por todo Japón… las alarmas de los autos comenzaron a sonar, y todos los perros iniciaron un concierto de aullidos y ladridos tal, que la ciudad entera se levantó molesta, a ver que sucedía…

La familia Tendou en pleno se reunió en la habitación de Akane, encontrando a ésta totalmente vestida, en el suelo, en semi-posicion de defensa, y con cara de horror, y a Ranma estampado en el techo, semi-inconciente… Soun Tendou había recuperado su tamaño normal, mientras respiraba violentamente. Las hermanas corrieron hacia la chica en el suelo, para verificar que estuviera viva, porque parecía no estar respirando… Tofu, que se había estado quedando mas tiempo del necesario (lo cual parecía un antídoto para los accesos de rotunda idiotez que le tomaban cada vez que veía a Kasumi) se dirigió de inmediato hacia el chico estampado, lo despegó del techo y lo llevó sosteniendo de la espalda, hacia la puerta, donde primero le revisó bien… el muchacho al fin pudo reaccionar…

-¿Doctor Tofu?

-Si Ranma, no te preocupes, soy yo!

-¿Pero…?

-Te saque de la casa… el señor Tendo es un peligro ahora, mejor será que te lleve a tu casa…

-No… Gracias, puedo irme solo..

-Como gustes, pero con cuidado, pudiste haberte conmocionado…

-Vaya que si me conmocioné!

-Elegiste un mal momento para visitar a la pequeña Akane…

-Siempre es mal momento, dr. Tofu… siempre…

-Las cosas se resolverán, ya verás.!

-Ojalá…

Después de esto, el chico se fue saltando por los tejados, hasta llegar a su casa, donde para su absoluto horror, la luz de la sala se encontraba encendida, así como la de su habitación, para que no quedara duda de que había sido revisada… encontrándose vacía…

Nadamás entrar, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de una Nodoka con Katana en mano, haciendo ciertos movimientos que Ranma reconoció como clásicamente masculinos con el mango…al menos en soledad… lo cual solo lo puso aún mas nervioso…

-Jovencito! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir así? ¿Sabes que pudiste haber echado por tierra todo mi plan?

-Madre… yo….

-Nada! A Callar! Tienes que esperar para ver a Akane, la próxima semana regresan a clases, en la escuela podrás hablar con ella…

-Madre…

-Nadaa! Si lo haces ahora solo enfurecerás mas a Tendou, y es capaz de hacer alguna estupidez para apartarla de ti! ¿¿¿no entiendes esooo?

-Sí madre, perdóname… solo quería decirle que contábamos contigo, que no desesperara…

- Entonces encuentra otra manera…

-Si, mamá, perdóname…

-Ay! Bueno, vete a la cama, y mañana discutiremos esto…

-Hai…

Mientras tanto, la ciudad poco a poco iba recobrando la calma, los autos callaron, y con ellos, los perros, aunque con tanta diversión algunos renegados no querían dormir… y Akane llora apretada al pecho de Kasumi… tratando de encontrar la forma de hablar con él…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Septima Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

SEXTA PARTE

Las cosas no lucen bien para un par de jóvenes enamorados… pero no cuentan con que la vida hace su trabajo… y los amigos fieles cumplen su misión en el mundo…

Después del incidente en la casa Tendou, Ranma y Akane se tuvieron que conformar con esperar pacientemente… al menos durante tres días, que fue lo que tardó Moose en enterarse del suceso…

-Ranma! -Moose llega y le da un abrazo que deja petrificado al chico de la trenza

-¿¿¿Moose? - nunca entendería las costumbres chinas…

-¿¿¿Por que no me dijiste que le llevara algún recado a Akane?¿¿No ves que yo puedo acercármele fácilmente?

-Oh! No lo pensé! Perdóname…

-Que tontoo! - Moose se lleva una mano a los ojos, en un gesto de fastidio - a ver, dime ¿¿¿que quieres que sepa?

-Bueno… - Ranma le dice todo a Moose, y éste se prepara para salir en busca de la chica…

Camino del dojo, unos golpes secos, cada vez más violentos se escuchan a varias cuadras de distancia

Akane está practicando… en esos días se ha esmerado en fortalecerse, para así poder olvidar en algo sus penas…

-Nihao! -el saludo eriza su piel, pero el timbre masculino la tranquiliza - Nihao Akane –chan!

-Hola Moose! - Akane se queda quieta, en espera de algún ataque

-Traigo un mensaje de Ranma…

-¿¿¿Que!

-Akane, debo ser rápido, nadie debe sospechar que estoy aquí, menos Shampoo… Solo quiero decirte que estoy de su lado… que no te preocupes…

Le recita el mensaje de Ranma… la cara de la chica se ilumina de pronto, sonriendo como sólo ella sabe… Moose entiende de golpe el motivo por el cual Saotome esta tan perdidamente enamorado de ella…

-Entonces Akane, ¿¿estas de acuerdo?

-Claro! Me parece una idea genial!

-Bueno, me despido, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, solo pide comida, y cuando venga me encargo de todo!

-Gracias… ¿Moose? - el chico regresa sobre sus pasos

-¿Dime?

-Gracias! – se lanza a sus brazos y le deposita un sonoro beso en la mejilla - no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!

El muchacho está mas rojo que el alto de un semáforo… abraza suavemente a la muchacha, y le regresa el beso… siente como si hubiera encontrado una familia…

Ahora que los jóvenes tienen un modo de comunicarse, la tensión se disuelve en un río de esperanza…

Poco a poco, de un modo atormentador, los días pasan, para dar llegada al lunes de regreso a la escuela… por primera vez desde que llegó allí, Ranma se ha levantado temprano, y una hora antes de que inicien las clases, ya esta listo, vestido y en la puerta esperando el momento…

Akane se levanta regocijada, para bañarse… aún no ha salido el sol…

Nodoka, observa divertida a su hijo… el amor le brota por cada poro… le entrega un paquete donde lleva su almuerzo envuelto… le da su bendición.

-Hagas lo que hagas hijo, no fuerces las cosas… deja a Akane caminar sola de regreso a casa… y no hagas tonterías!

-Hai, mamá… va a ser duro dejarle ir de nuevo…

-Solo hazlo, ya verás como todo se arregla…

- Sí! Me voy! - Ranma sale disparado hacia los tejados, buscando ponerse en el mismo camino que Akane recorre antes de que ella lo supere…

El encuentro es conmovedor…

Ella ya se encuentra allí…. Se miran unos instantes y de inmediato se lanzan uno a los brazos del otro… el beso nace de ambos corazones.

-Han sido siglos! –Ranma rompe primero el silencio

-Me ha dolido cada segundo… -Akane se encuentra al borde del llanto

-¿Te parece bien la idea?... es que, con lo que Moose me contó, tengo miedo de lo que esas mujeres puedan hacer…

-Un poco drástico, pero según como van las cosas… no hay muchas opciones… -La chica habla pegada al pecho de él.

-Confío en Moose, Akane, y creo que… es un hombre cabal… si yo no estuviera contigo…

-Calla! Verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Mamá esta al tanto…

-Vamos… hay que llegar a la escuela… antes de que alguna de tus prometidas nos dé alcance! –Akane le sonríe con el alma.

El día transcurre lento… para su inmenso dolor, no pudieron reunirse a lo largo del día, ya que las múltiples admiradoras de Ranma, al saber que era carne dispuesta, lo acosaron todo el tiempo, y para Akane, reinició la pesadilla de las batallas para la cita del vencedor…

A la hora de la comida, un timbre de bicicleta tronó en la cabeza de Ranma… literalmente, ya que la bella amazona le había caído encima, de nuevo

-Nihaoo! Arien debe venir hoy a casa de Shampoo! Tener una sorpresa muy a-gra-da-ble! –Para esto, un gesto sensual acompaño la última palabra de la frase, para gran consternación del club de admiradoras que rodeaba al chico.

-No, Shampoo, gracias pero no me interesa… lleva a cualquiera de esos a disfrutar tu sorpresa –señala con el índice a un grupo de babeantes ejemplares masculinos, que desvestían a la amazona con la mirada

-Bueno! No problema! Shampoo guardará el regalo!

Entonces se acomoda en el césped junto a su pretendido, y le ofrece un gran cuenco de comida, el cual Ranma come sin hacer ningún comentario.

Mientras tanto, Akane, acompañada de sus amigas, trata de controlar sus emociones al momento de ver a Ranma con Shampoo

-Cálmate Akane! –dice Ayumi- ya verás que encontrarás un mejor chico

-Ayy! Tontaa! Mejor dile que las cosas con Ranma se arreglarán! –Dice Mikho

-Basta! No me importa lo que ese Baka haga! Por mi que se pudra!

El día llega a su fin, y parten a sus casas, con los corazones heridos, y mucho pesar….

Mientras, en el Nekohaten…

-Moose, deberías haber entregado este pedido hace media hora!-la vieja bruja se balancea en su báculo sobre la cabeza del chico

-Perdón anciana Cologne! Ya mismo voy!

-Espera… de todos modos ya cancelaron la orden por la tardanza…

El muchacho se detiene a medio camino, y regresa sobre sus pasos con semblante derrotado

-Moose, quiero saber algo…

-Dígame abuela?

-Por que es que últimamente no has acosado a mi nieta?

-eh?

-Sí, quiero saber por que no la has acosado… tú no sueles desistir…

-mmmhhhhh –suspiro acongojado –abuela, dígame que voy a ganar… ahora que Saotome no tiene compromiso… yo… simplemente… no puedo ganarle! No puedo herirla!

-Ya veo! Que bien que has comprendido! Ahora, quiero que vayas a entregar esto…

-Abuela?

-Que quieres, Moose?

-Puedo tomarme la tarde? No me siento muy bien…

-Que? –Una pequeña llama de compasión se encendió en el reseco corazón de la anciana amazona, entendiendo el dolor del muchacho - Esta bien, después de que hagas esta última entrega, puedes irte…

-Gracias!

Moose sale con el pedido en manos, y después se dirige directamente a la casa de su amigo…

-"Amigo… que bien se siente!" –Piensa Moose mientras conduce su bicicleta – "amigo, que me aprecia, me respeta… mi amigo"

En la casa Saotome, la ausencia del patriarca no es sentida en absoluto, en realidad, Nodoka aprecia que no viva con ellos, pues así el ahorro económico es magnífico… ya es bastante con alimentar a un artista marcial en desarrollo… En ese momento, Moose se encuentra en la puerta de la casa, y Nodoka lo recibe gustosa

-Moo-kun –ahora le dio por llamarlo así, lo cual produce gran hilaridad en el chino – pasa! Pasa querido! Ran-kun se encuentra en su habitación!

-"Moo-kun… nunca acabaré de acostumbrarme!" –Moose sube las escaleras, hacia el cuarto del Ran-kun

-Ran….! –El grito de saludo es ahogado por una exclamación de asombro… -Ahhhh!

-Que! No pongas esa maldita cara! -Un linda voz femenina se ve opacada por el tipo de exclamación

-Ran-chan! Ya sabes que una señorita no debe hablar así! –Nodoka se encuentra al pie de las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido –además ya están arreglando el calentador de agua! No tardarán mucho!

Ranma… perdón…. Ran-chan, se encuentra en su habitación, con el pelo mojado, y el cuerpo solo cubierto por una toalla a la altura de la cintura atada al descuido en el costado, que dejaba ver toda la extensión de su perfecta pierna izquierda… justo en el momento que Moose entraba, "ella" salía histérica del baño… Moose la mira de un modo indescifrable

-Nunca te entenderé, Moo-kun! Por que no te has desangrado? Dí algo, maldita se…. –Un nuevo grito de Nodoka Interrumpe la frase

Ranma se acerca a Moose, y le pasa la mano enfrente de la cara… el chico sigue ahí, imperturbable, sereno… callado…

Un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica desnuda, y Moose se desploma inconsciente sobre el suelo…

Calmado… ja!

Una hora después, y varias compresas frías en la sienes, al fin Moose despierta lo suficiente para hablar con su amigo, que al fin es hombre de nuevo, y solo lleva puestos los pantalones…

-Perdón! Oye, perdóname! –Moose se deshace en disculpas

-Pero por que? No has hecho nada que no sea arruinar unas cuantas tejas de la duela con tu dura cabeza!

-Perdón por que ahora voy a recordar esa estampa todos los días! – Moose se pone tan rojo que su rostro resplandece… una gota de saliva cae de su boca…- y sobre todo… todas las noches…

Nodoka espera la respuesta de su viril y macho hijo… las miradas de los muchachos se encuentran… uno toma su pose de ataque, el otro se prepara para sacar sus armas… el silencio se puede cortar con cuchillo…

- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAAAJajajajajaja! - Ambos ríen como locos, ante la mirada amorosa de Nodoka, que aunque no se esperaba esto, lo toma con la filosofía materna, de que siempre es mejor, prevenir, que reparar… la casa.

-Moose! Estas loco! –Ranma palmea amistosamente la espalda de su amigo, mientras éste trata de limpiar las lágrimas que han quedado adheridas a sus lentes – Estas verdaderamente loco!

-JAJAJAAJAJJAA! Bueno… no puedes negar que tu especto femenino es francamente… bueno… bastante…

-Cállate! Por que si no lo haces, si me molestaré de verdad!

-Vamos niños… es hora de cenar… Ranma, hijo, ve a ponerte una camisa…

-hai! Ven "Moo-kun" (tono mordaz) ayúdame a elegir una camisa!

-Claro! "Ran-CHAN"! con gusto! –touché! Eso le dolió al chico de la trenza

Al fin, los muchachos se encuentran ante el armario observando la ropa… Moose se sorprende ante la cantidad de cosas que tiene Ranma…

-Woooow! Vaya que tienes ropa! Entonces por que siempre andabas con esa camisa roja?

-Porque toda esta ropa es nueva, mamá la compró… no se de donde saca el dinero, pero ahora que estoy aquí, ella dice que debo vestir adecuadamente…

-Pero antes que?

-Antes, mi padre no se interesaba en estos detalles… yo solo debía entrenar… ya era ganancia no andar desnudo, con eso de que la ropa la ganaba en combates… o me la regalaba alguna señora caritativa….

-¡Queee!

-Sí, mamá también se escandalizó… pero ahora… tengo tantas cosas, que no se ni que escoger!

-Oh! Ahora, solo espero algún día tener un trabajo que me permita comprarme cosas así…

-Como? Y lo que ganas en el Neko?

-Que gano? Por Kami! Si siempre salgo debiendo! Cologne siempre se las arregla para no pagarme nada, y de hecho, por alguna razón desconocida, por mas que quiero, siempre tengo alguna deuda pendiente… cuando eso pasa, me las "acumula" (dice haciendo señas con los dedos) y agrega que debo agradecer que tengo comida y cama…

-Bueno…-A Ranma se le encoge el corazón al descubrir el modo de vida de su nuevo amigo- oye… y por que no eliges algo que te guste de aquí? Anda! Te regalo lo que elijas!

-No! Claro que no! éstas cosas te las compró tu madre! Además, no tendría modo de justificar una prenda así en el Neko…

-Entonces, encontraremos la manera de que esto se resuelva… y… toma…

Ranma le extiende a Moose un traje estilo chino, que su madre había elegido, y curiosamente no le sentaba muy bien, era una camisa azul marino, casi negra, con delicados dibujos de aves al vuelo, bordadas en un hilo plateado, que con la luz, se veía negro en ocasiones, y en otras, resplandecía cegador… y un pantalón negro, con una delgada franja azul en los costados de las piernas, Moose se caló las prendas, quedándole perfectas… se veía absolutamente magnífico…

-Creo que mamá ya se me había adelantado… -Ranma observa embobado a su compañero

-Que? Que dices? –Moose estaba distraído observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario, incrédulo.

-Nada… Hoooee! Debes usarlo en la fiesta de Bienvenida del nuevo curso del instituto!

Moose se había inscrito, por fin, en la escuela. Resultó que al hacer el examen de nivel, sus conocimientos eran increíbles. Era un chico sumamente inteligente. Fue aceptado de inmediato, y presentó las pruebas correspondientes para nivelarlo con los demás alumnos. Iniciaba clases el lunes siguiente…

-Pero… yo… -Moose se sonroja

-Que?

-No sé bailar…

-Ay! No te preocupes! Mamá te enseñará!... yo tampoco sabía, pero tengo dos semanas practicando, y mamá dice que lo hago bien!

-Bueno… pero hasta entonces, por favor guárdame esto, quieres?

-Claro! –Ranma terminaba de abotonarse una camisa bastante casual, color cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos… con los jeans, y las botas, el cuadro era francamente espectacular.

La cena, además de las solicitudes pensadas, transcurrió de un modo normal.

Moose partió al restaurant, para prepararse para el nuevo día.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. octava parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

OCTAVA PARTE

Moose ha tomado la costumbre de escaparse a diario para ir a practicar sus pasos a la casa de Ranma…

El plan tan perfectamente elaborado de Nodoka, ha comenzado a funcionar.

Primer paso… Iniciar una relación con Shampoo… con sus condiciones… claro!

Shampoo es llamada a casa de la señora Saotome, por medio de una escueta y estrictamente formal nota:

"_Estimada Señorita Xian-po:_

_Me permito a invitarla a esta, su humilde casa, para que compartamos una deliciosa taza de té, y conversemos amistosamente. La espero hoy, a las 4:00 de la tarde. Respetuosamente:_

_Nodoka Saotome"_

Shampoo se encuentra al borde de la histeria. Ha revuelto la casa, en busca del vestido perfecto. Tenía que ser simplemente _perfecto_, no quedaba de otra… tenía que ganarse para la causa a la temida señora. El hecho de estar invitada ya era un avance.

Moose la espiaba, entre divertido y triste… sabía que había perdido… Cologne decidió cerrar el restaurante única y exclusivamente para buscar el tan mentado vestido. Al final de cuentas, fue necesario salir de compras. Y Moose quedó libre por el resto del día. Con tal de desaparecerlo, y que no causara problemas en la cita, le dieron algo de dinero.

Paso número dos… Operación Chica del Mazo / Chico Pato

Moose, al ver salir literalmente corriendo a las dos mujeres que lo esclavizaban, se dirigió, sonriente y mejor vestido de lo que jamás hubiera estado, hacia el dojo Tendo.

- Buenos Días, señorita Kasumi –saluda Moose con una reverencia - ¿podría hablar con Akane, por favor?

- Oh! Buenos Días, Moose-san! –Kasumi le dedica una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan delicadas – por favor pasa, toma asiento, llamaré a Akane. ¿deseas una taza de té?

- Se lo agradecería mucho! –el muchacho toma asiento, en espera de que la dama en cuestión fuera llamada.

Kasumi sube las escaleras, y toca levemente la puerta, donde su hermanita hace algo muy parecido a una maqueta de una Red de Área Local, que le habían pedido de tarea. Digo muy parecido, por que en realidad, el trazado de la red era una magnífica telaraña, más propia de Spiderman… Akane no había captado la esencia de la interconexión…

-Akane, querida, el joven Moose se encuentra abajo, y quiere hablar contigo.

-Ah! Ya voy, Kasumi… Gracias! –responde ella, y corre a su clóset

-"Ay, como se le ocurre venir así nada más! Parezco espanta pájaros!" se dice la chica de cabellos cortos… "Tengo que cambiarme"

Elige, de entre sus cosas, una blusa sencilla en color rosa, de botones, y unos jeans deslavados, ligeramente a la cadera. Se saca su pijama y se pone e inmediato las prendas, cepillándose un poco el pelo, para que brille. Un par de sandalias cafés completan el atuendo.

Baja las escaleras. En realidad no pensaba causar la impresión que causó.

-Hola Moose! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Akane le sonríe de esa forma que lo derrite… bueno, a él, y a todos

-A…Akane… -Susurra Moose –que hermosa te ves… - se levanta ante la presencia de la chica

-Ayy! Gracias… -Akane se ruboriza hasta el cabello – "lástima que Ranma nunca fue así de caballeroso

-Ah! El motivo de mi visita, es para invitarte a salir… - Moose se detiene, parece recordar algo – OOHH! Perdona… y si tu padre está de acuerdo!

Soun, salido de la nada, se lanza hacia el muchacho, tomándolo del cuello…

-¿Queee! ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi niña! – Parece furioso - ¿tú no eras ese pretendiente de la muchacha de cabello morado?..

- Si, señor, soy yo. Mi nombre es Mu-tsu. Bueno, quiero pedirle supermiso para salir con su hija…

Soun, al notar la respetuosa y educada actitud del joven, se calma y se acomoda en la mesa, entre los dos muchachos…

Akane se avergüenza de existir.

-A ver, jovencito… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

- Bueno, señor, por el momento, solo quiero tratar un poco a su bella hija. Por supuesto que la trataré con todo respeto y delicadeza…

-¿Y tu pretendida… Shampoo?

-Eso ya se acabó definitivamente… -mirada afligida- y no tiene caso recordarlo…

-Entonces mi hija será tu "clavo que saca a otro clavo!"

-No! de ninguna manera! – Moose tiene un porte extremadamente viril en ese momento. Las hermanas Tendo se han reunido para observar la discusión – como le he dicho, deseo la oportunidad de tratarla. He tenido la oportunidad de conocerla un poco, y se que es una joven muy dulce y buena, y creo que podríamos tener una bella amistad…

-Pero… ¿Quién eres, o que?... no se ni de donde vienes!

-MMM, bueno, soy miembro de la familia Fei-Hung, específicamente, el mayor de tres hermanos y siete hermanas. Mis padres viven en una provincia en China, en nuestro palacio familiar. Mis ancestros han sido siempre maestros en las artes marciales, y yo soy el heredero de esa dinastía. Tengo una familia económicamente acomodada. Como primogénito varón, de acuerdo a la tradición, fui enviado fuera de casa, en busca de una esposa adecuada. Por el momento soy lo suficientemente joven para preocuparme por casarme ya, pero anhelo la valiosa oportunidad de cortejar a su hija. – el muchacho termina su relato con un sonoro sorbo a su taza de té.

Su auditorio se encuentra boquiabierto, mudo del asombro

¿Moose de una destacada familia?... ¿Económicamente acomodado?... Nabiki sintió saltar su ambicioso corazoncillo

-Cualquiera de éstas cosas que le he dicho, son fácilmente comprobables… -repunta Moose

-Ah! Huh… bueno… en ese caso… si mi hija está de acuerdo, entonces yo no tengo nada que oponer… -Soun aún no puede quitar la cara de tonto

-Por mi no hay problema, papá –Akane luce abatida- lo que sea por sacarme a ese tonto de la cabeza…

Así quedó sellado el destino, con una pequeña ayuda, las cosas sanarían.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el Neko, una hermosa chinita, junto con su contraparte, la abuela, hacen su entrada triunfal, con todas las cosas que adquirieron. Eran mas de las dos de la tarde, y aún no estaba vestida.

Así que se desnuda, aún en la puerta, sin darle importancia al chico pato que la observa desde un sillón, donde se había arrebujado a leer, una vez que regresó de la casa de Akane.

Ver a Shampoo desnuda, fue más de lo que podía soportar. Ella, en un despliegue de refinada crueldad, se paseaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, por la habitación, presuntamente buscando algo que se le "había caído"… el baño estaba siendo preparado por la anciana, que se burlaba del destino del joven-pato.

Sale corriendo del cuarto, sin preocuparse del desmayado muchacho. Tras ducharse, se encierra en su habitación….

La estampa que presenta al salir, es absolutamente maravillosa…

Llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste, apenas ajustado al cuerpo, con cuello redondo, apenas lo suficientemente escotado, para insinuar su belleza. La falda, hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, de línea recta, terminando en unas ballerinas cerradas, en blanco, que hacían juego con el cinturón de encaje blanco, que en realidad era una mascada.

Se había levantado el pelo en una media coleta, y un poco de maquillaje habían dado el toque final.

Salió de casa, unos veinte minutos antes, para poder llegar a tiempo, y sin apresurarse. No quería sudar y que se arruinara su arreglo.

- Pasa, pasa por favor –Nodoka estudia con detenimiento a la joven que se encuentra en su puerta – bienvenida seas!

-Muchas gracias, señora! –Shampoo trata de ser lo mas agradable posible y de artuicular lo mas perfectamente que pueda – tome, le envía esto mi abuela –la muchacha extendía una caja envuelta en un fino pañuelo, llena de pequeñas pastas y dulces tradicionales, hechos a mano

-Oh! Gracias! No debieron molestarse

Al fin, ambas mujeres se encuentran sentadas, una frente a la otra, en un incómodo silencio. Nodoka es la primera en romperlo…

-Bueno, querida, creo que sería bueno explicarte el motivo de mi invitación…

-Se lo agradecería, señora –Shampoo tampoco tiene paciencia para los rodeos

- Como sabes, el compromiso de mi hijo con la familia Tendo se ha disuelto –Shampoo la observa, esperanzada, así que continúa – y debido a la enorme ofensa de que fueron objeto mi hijo y mi esposo, ese compromiso ya no podrá ser…

-Ya veo

-Además, mi esposo se encuentra viviendo con ustedes… por lo tanto, creo conveniente instar a mi hijo para que inicie una relación contigo…

-Oh! Shampoo no saber que decir! –Shampoo está extasiada, tanto, que olvida la compostura

-Pero… antes debes entender que habrá algunas cosas que deberás recordar… ya que si no lo haces, perderás a mi hijo, para siempre…

-Entiendo… dígame… Shampoo hará como usted diga!

- Entonces…

Nodoka explica a Shampoo lo que tiene que hacer. Ante cada palabra, el rostro de la joven se ilumina más y más…

Por otra parte, un muy apuesto Moose sale del Neko, ante la mirada interrogante de la anciana…

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunta

-Voy a salir con Akane Tendo

-¿Qué!... te has vuelto loco –la anciana desearía golpearlo… pero es que se ve tan guapo…

-No, abuela, he decidido que si Shampoo se casará con Ranma, entonces yo debo buscarme una mujer… y Akane me gusta, además que será un golpe para Saotome…

-Ya veo… a pesar de todo, sigues sintiendo rivalidad con él… - "perfecto, piensa la vieja… así, Saotome se sentirá tan furioso, que no volverá a acercarse a esa muchacha" – haz lo que gustes… pero bajo ningún motivo vas a interferir en la relación de mi nieta… ¿queda claro?

-Como el agua, abuela – "nunca he sido estúpido, vieja bruja!" piensa el joven.

Llega a la casa de Akane, donde la bella jovencita le espera, algo nerviosa…

-Tranquila Akane… ya verás que todo irá bien –le dice Kasumi- además te ves preciosa…

- Lo sé, Kasumi, pero nunca había tenido una cita… -"ni siquiera con Ranma", pensó

-Bueno, Moose es todo un caballero… diviértete! – Le dice Nabiki, quien se sentía realmente orgullosa por lo bella que se veía su hermanita esa noche.

Irían al cine, y luego a cenar… algo semi formal, había dicho Moose, así que entre todas, eligieron la ropa adecuada…

Una blusa vaporosa de delgados tirantes, ajustada al busto, y suelta en gasa ligera el resto, bordada con pequeñas lentejuelas y chaquiras, en un tono amarillo oro que hacía resaltar el castaño profundo de sus ojos… una falda negra, ajustada hasta las rodillas, y zapatos dorado oscuro con un poco de tacón. El maquillaje que consistía en una sombra de ojos café y dorada, y un labial muy sutil, solo acentuaban su frescura…

Moose no atinó e pronunciar palabra en cuanto la vió…

-Hola… Moose –Akane lo miraba desde el último peldaño, junto a su familia – eres muy puntual

- Ah! Hola hermosa Akane! – respondió al fin – estás encantadora!...

- Gra…Gracias… - ella se sonroja

-¿Nos vamos? – ante el asentimiento de la chica, la toma con delicadeza del codo - ¿con su permiso, señor Tendo?

-Claro! Vayan con bien!... y regresen temprano…

-Por supuesto…

Los muchachos salen, él le ha ofrecido su brazo, tomándolo ella en un gesto muy femenino. Juntos se ven realmente bien. Conversan animadamente, como cómplices que son, en una misión muy particular…

-Moose, no se como agradecerte

-¿de que, Akane? – le responde el chico- sabes que lo hago con gusto… además es un verdadero orgullo llevarte del brazo…

-Ay! ¿Cómo haces para ser tan gentil?

- ¿De que hablas? – en eso, la toma levemente de la cintura, para hacerla cambiar de posición, ya que están a punto de cruzar por un gran charco - ¿te lo parece?... bueno, así soy normalmente… imagínate si se trata de la amada novia de mi mejor amigo!

- Entiendo… pero aún así, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto…

-¿Que dices?- Moose se siente genuinamente sorprendido - ¿Acaso Ranma no era así contigo?

- Ay…no… en realidad, era bastante rudo… -Akane suspira- sueño con el día en que él haga algo parecido a lo que tu haces…

-Sueñas con el día en que Ranma se vuelva un caballero… ¿cierto?

- Sí… pero eso jamás será…

La velada transcurre amena, ambos son alegres y bromistas, y conversan largo y tendido sobre sus vidas, sueños e inquietudes.

Para Moose, es como haber vuelto a nacer, ahora también tiene una hermana…

Para Akane, fue encontrar la paz perdida… un hombre que la cuide y la mime la reconforta…

Ranma apenas se está enterando de su reciente noviazgo Light con a bella Shampoo…

Un gesto de resignación cubre su rostro…

Es hora de lleva a Akane a casa… Moose la acompaña hasta la puerta

-Bueno, Akane querida, te agradezco mucho esta noche… lo pase fenomenal!

-yo también Moose!... gracias! Creo que deberemos repetirlo

-Por supuesto… ¿ te parece bien el viernes, a la misma hora?

-Sí, excelente!

- Entonces… me despido – ante la gran sorpresa de la jovencita, él muchacho se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla - de parte de Ranma… - susurró

- En ese caso… -Akane se levantó de puntillas, y le regresó el beso – pero éste va, de mi, para ti… querido amigo…

- Akane… - el chico es feliz, por primera vez en años…

El día ha sido productivo para casi todos… incluso para Nabiki, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomarle algunas fotos a Akane y a Moose (por separado, claro, si no el negocio no funcionaría), para luego venderlas… por que de algo estaba segura… en cuanto ese chico pisara el instituto, un buen número de mujeres caerían derretidas ante él…

Era decididamente atractivo… casi tanto como Ranma… pero mas civilizado…

**Continuará!**


	9. Novena PArte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

NOVENA PARTE

Shampoo parecía vivir en la más desbordada felicidad... hasta que se enteró de "la otra" nueva...

¿Moose y Akane?

¿Acaso esa tonta chica Violenta iba a quedarse con Moose?... ¿Con SU Moose?

¿En que universo paralelo puede pasar tal aberración?

-Debes tranquilizarte, nieta –le dice la anciana abuela – no puedes echar a perder todo lo que has avanzado, solo por unos celos sin sentido...

-No ser celos abuela... Shampoo no poder perder ante chica violenta... ¡Ser una ofensa para amazona!

-No... sería una ofensa si tu quisieras al pato... en todo caso, es una ventaja... ¿no te das cuenta, eso alejará aún más a Ranma de ella

-Abuela tener razón – pero la hermosa chica no luce nada convencida – Shampoo calmarse... hoy tener cita con Ranma... ¡Tener que estar bella!

Moose, sin embargo, las escuchaba como se estaba volviendo costumbre, y sonreía para sus adentros. No cabía duda de que Shampoo seguía sintiendo algo por él. Ahora solo quedaba en manos de Ranma.

Moose salió despedido a hacer una entrega, que nada tenía de alimenticia...

Llegó como bólido a la casa de los Saotome, y puso al tanto a Ranma de lo que había ocurrido con Akane... exactamente todo lo que paso, con puntos y comas...

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que no seas educado cuando estas con ella, amigo – Moose le miraba con incredulidad - ¿tan mal te crió tu padre?

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ranma se probaba la octava camisa- Yo no... yo...

-Sabes que es cierto...

-Ay Moose – Ranma se arrancó esa camisa, también, y retomó la búsqueda – es verdad... pero no lo había notado hasta... hoy...

-¿por qué?

-Por que no pensaba en nada parecido... yo la defendía, y siempre creí que con eso era suficiente... y cuando en ocasiones me ganaba el sentimiento... pues... ya sabes...

-Lo ocultabas, para no exponerte... –completó el chico chino...

-Sí... –por fin, el chico de la trenza, eligió una camisa, color vino tinto, que le lucía regia -¿Qué te parece? –preguntó, modelando presuntuosamente

-Muy buena elección... lástima de percha... –Moose se preparó para el ataque que sabía que vendría...

Abajo, la grandiosa Nodoka, sonreía al escuchar los ruidos de risas y golpeteos de sus muchachos, arriba... por lo que notaba, era una batalla de almohadas...

-¿De donde...? –iba a preguntarse, que de donde había sacado Moose una almohada, pero ganó la razón – oh! El maestro de las armas ocultas... no dudo que la trajera consigo...

El plan no podía marchar mejor...

Paso tres...

Caballo Salvaje pisotea a Gatita Sexy...

Era hora de que Ranma saliera para reunirse con su nueva "prometida", pero atrasó la partida media hora.

Al llegar (una hora tarde) se encontró con una histérica Shampoo, que además de todo, se veía absolutamente hermosa. Por algún motivo, eso no lo conmovió en lo absoluto.

-Hola Shampoo –dijo sin ganas – ya llegué

-Nihao Ranma! – Shampoo estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero se detuvo al recordar las recomendaciones de Nodoka - ¿Por qué tardaste?

-¡Vaya! Eso si que es un milagro... –comentó el muchacho, muy serio

-Que cosa?

-No saltaste sobre mí... excelente... lo odio... –Ranma la miró de un modo muy desagradable - ¿nos vamos?

Shampoo comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo de nervios en la boca del estómago... y no precisamente por la cita... más bien por el extraño comportamiento de su novio...

-¿Ranma dar un momento a Shampoo? –dijo de pronto –olvidar un detalle

-Claro, pero no te tardes... no me gusta esperar

-Sí – y la chica de pelo violeta, corrió en busca de su abuela

La anciana la esperaba en el pasillo. Había escuchado todo, y ya tenía lista una explicación, que ella misma terminó por creer:

-No te preocupes, nieta –la consoló – es natural, ya que acaba de romper un compromiso... tu solo hazle alegre la noche, y trata de divertirte. Ya verás que pronto te querrá tanto que no tendrá ojos más que para ti...

Así que salieron. Para Shampoo fue muy decepcionante que Ranma jamás la tocara, y lograra evadir cualquier intento de ella por avanzar de base...

-¡Rayos! –escupió repentinamente, el joven de la trenza –olvidé la cartera...

-¿Qué pasar? –Shampoo lo miró comprensiva –Arien no preocuparse... Shampoo traer suficiente dinero...

-De ningún modo... espérame aquí, voy corriendo a casa por mi cartera, y regreso... –se pone de pie, y se aparta de la mesa

-Pero... Shampoo no quiere... –antes de que termine la frase, el muchacho ya se ha ido...

En el camino lo esperaba Moose, acompañado de Akane...

-Listo, chicos... es su turno –y tras un largo y apasionado beso a su chica, los dejó ir

-Bien Ranma –contestó su amigo - ¿exactamente en que mesa se encuentra?

-La primera de la derecha, junto a la ventana

-Vamos –gritó Akane

Cual no sería la sorpresa que se llevó Shampoo, al ver entrar a esos dos, tomados del brazo y riendo. Mayor aún fue su rabia, al notar que Moose le acomodaba la silla a Akane, y le trataba con la mayor dulzura...

Se sentaron justo al alcance de su vista, de tal manera que no pudiera evitarles durante todo el tiempo...

-¡Ay Moose! –decía Akane entre risas- ¡Eres tan lindo! ¿cómo no habíamos salido antes?

-Bueno, hermosa Akane, estábamos ocupados con nuestros respectivos problemas... pero en verdad que debimos habernos notado antes... eres maravillosa...

- Y tu tan tierno...

- Akane... me gustaría... me gustaría pedirte algo... algo muy importante...

-Claro Moose... dímelo con confianza... antes que nada, nos tenemos mucha confianza ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, hermosa... bueno... lo que...

Justo cuando Moose iba a terminar de hablar, Shampoo estuvo a un pelo de saltar sobre ellos, e impedir lo que fuera que fuese a pasar...

No pudo, por que Ranma entraba en ese momento, y se paraba ante ella. La señal había sido exactamente ese cambio de actitud en su compañera...

-¿Ibas a alguna parte? –La observaba con desprecio- ¿Shampoo?

-Arien... No! Shampoo solo iba al teléfono... Shampoo pensar que tardabas...

-¿Tardar? Si me tomó diez minutos... – Se sentó de tal modo, que le daba la espalda a la otra pareja - ¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

-Nada! –Shampoo se sonrojó bellamente –Ranma no ha dicho ni una palabra de la apariencia de Shampoo...

-¿Qué cosa? –el muchacho la recorrió con los ojos - ¿De que hablas?

-Shampoo se arregló para Arien

-Ah! No me gusta la ropa tan reveladora... pero en general te ves bien...

A sus espaldas:

-Te ves bellísima Akane –decía Moose tomándola de las manos – cada vez que te veo, me deslumbras...

-Gracias Moose, me ruborizas –Akane bajaba la vista, aparentemente apenada

- ¿en serio? Pues mira que es un milagro que no se me detenga el corazón ante tanta hermosura...

Sí, lo sé, se pasó de cursi... pero todo tiene un fin y una razón... Gomen!

Mientras tanto, Ranma sonreía abiertamente, ante el gesto de furia de su prometida en curso...

-¿Es mi imaginación, o esas son las voces de Moose y Akane? –le preguntó a la pelilila - ¿Están cerca?

-Sí... ser ellos... estar tras de Arien –Shampoo contestó sin dignarse a mirarlo

- Moose es un estúpido cursiliento... no se como lo soportabas Shampoo

-¿Cómo? Ah... Arien tener razón –entonces recordó el comentario sobre su apariencia - ¿entonces, irnos? Shampoo ya no sentirse cómoda con esta ropa...

- Sí...

Y el joven pagó la cuenta, y se encaminó a la salida, sin esperar a la chica, dejándola vergonzosamente atrás, ante la vista de todos.

Se suponía que la cita aún no terminaba, pero Ranma se las ingenió tan bien, y tan calculadamente, para hacerle la vida imposible a la muchacha, que ésta fue quien terminó con la velada...

La encaminó con reticencias hasta su casa, dejándola en la puerta... cuando ella iba a intentar besarlo, él esquivó el beso con agilidad.

-¿Por qué no querer besarme?

-Aún es muy pronto –dijo él, seriamente – además, recuerda que esto del compromiso fue cosa de nuestros padres... no nuestra...

- ¿No querer casarte?

- ¿De que hablas? –Ranma entornó los azules ojos - ¡Ni que te...! – fingió recordar algo... – Ah... Shampoo, lo siento... por un momento pensé... pero tu no eres Akane... perdona...

-Bueno –ella parecía triste – hasta mañana... arien...

Y se internó en la casa, a punto de romper en llanto. Nodoka la había advertido de que Ranma sería un hueso duro de roer... pero tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma, y en su belleza. Nunca creyó que él fuera a resistírsele realmente.

En cambio, Ranma corrió a un pequeño parque, donde dos personas lo esperaban ansiosamente...

En cuanto llegó, tomó en brazos a la chica de cortos cabellos oscuros, y la elevó por los aires, en un abrazo desesperado. Sin soltarla, atrapó al joven que les estaba ayudando tanto y lo abrazó también.

-Todo salió a pedir de boca –comentó Moose – y aún tenemos una hora... ya que quedé de dejar a Akane a las nueve...

-¿Qué hacemos, chicos? –preguntó ella

-Ranma... dirígete por este sendero... al final, junto a un sauce gigante encontrarás una sorpresa... –susurró Moose al oído del otro – vuelve antes de las nueve... estaré esperando justo aquí

-¿Tú a donde vas? –preguntó el de la trenza

-Hay una cafetería muy mona aquí cerca... – y se alejó a paso rápido - ¡No desperdicien estos valiosos minutos, amigos!

Akane se ruborizó furiosamente, pero tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, y, llevada en brazos, se encontraron con la sorpresa de Moose...

Perfectamente oculta a la sombra, una especie de tienda formada con ramas y arbustos... y un comodísimo futón en ella. En el centro, un par de rosas blancas, y una nota: "disfrútense!"

Ranma apenas si pudo quitarle la ropa con cuidado, tan desesperado estaba. Realmente deseaba romper todo lo que le estorbara, para llegar al cuerpo de su amada Akane...

Lo hicieron con tantas ansias, que cada segundo les supo a Gloria...

Mientras tanto, Moose pensaba seriamente en la chica de su vida... ¿estaba celosa?... ¿o era solo su imaginación?

No, estaba seguro de que ella había sentido celos... y más aún tras ser humillada de esa forma...

Paso Cuatro...

Chico Pato cosuela a Gatita triste...

Se dan las nueve, y tras entregar puntualmente a la joven damita, (lo que necesitó de todas sus habilidades y capacidades en el arte, debido a que aquellos dos, salieron del escondrijo apenas cinco minutos antes) el Chico pato regresó al Neko...

Apenas entró, encontró a Shampoo en la barra del restaurante, solitaria y apagada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shampoo? –estuvo a punto de decir querida, pero se contuvo a tiempo - ¿Shampoo?

- ¿A chico pato importarle? –le espetó aquella – Estar muy ocupado con la chica violenta!

- Claro que me importa –declaró el chico – al fin de cuentas... somos amigos ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! –pero Shampoo lo había mirado con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas - ¡Quédate con tu Akane!

Y giró en redondo para salir corriendo, lo cual Moose esperaba...

Antes de que se apartara, el muchacho la atrapó de la mano derecha, y sorprendiéndola, la estrechó contra sí, en un abrazo cálido y amoroso...

-Tranquila Shampoo – murmuraba con ternura – no se que te haya pasado, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, amiga...

-¿Amiga? –a ella le tembló el corazón – Moose... ¿Amiga?

-Claro! –él le acarició el rostro, en un gesto muy dulce – ahora tu estas comprometida con Saotome... y yo estoy en vías de estarlo con Akane Tendo... pero hemos compartido tanto, que realmente nadie puede negar que somos grandes amigos... tú y yo...

Tanta fue su rabia, que trató de besarlo, a lo que él, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía (que fue bastante) se negó con presteza...

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo, apartándose -¿Estás loca? Arruinarás tu asunto con Saotome...

- No importar! –gritó ella, rabiosa –Shampoo querer...!

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase, por que la Bisabuela ya se encontraba sobre ella, equilibrada con su báculo en la violácea cabeza.

-Has hecho bien Moose –le dijo, burlona – nada tienes que hacer junto a mi nieta... y tú, Shampoo, vete a tu habitación, más tarde hablaremos...

Cuando la anciana se quedó a solas con el joven, le enfrentó con astucia...

-¿Qué te traes? –espetó sin rodeos

-¿De que, Bisabuela?

-No te hagas el pato! – gritó ella, furiosa –Dime que te traes, por que nunca habías rechazado a mi nieta...

- Quiero sacármela de la cabeza- respondió él, tristemente- Akane me hace feliz, me trata bien... No quiero volver a empezar la historia sin fin con Shampoo... de todos modos ella se casará con Saotome...

-Bien pensado – su expresión adusta se relajó un poco – además, mi nieta debe guardar su pureza para "esposo"... es bueno que te apartes...

Moose tuvo que usar toda la voluntad que le restaba, que no era mucha, para no tirar la carcajada...

¿Pureza?

¿De las orejas, sería?...

Oh! Sí... las cosas iban marchando a las mil maravillas...

En la casa Tendo, las cosas se habían tranquilizado lo suficiente, como para que Soun dejara salir sola a Akane de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, ella necesitaba ir de compras, ya que el baile de bienvenida se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina...

Y por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que verse arrebatadora...

La batalla había iniciado... y ahora llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias... hasta que la sangre corriera, y solo quedara Una... (seeee... el inmortal... me gusta esa frase).

Esa mañana, tras haber pasado la mejor noche que tuviera en semanas, Akane partió en busca de algunas compañeras de grupo, para elegir entre todas lo que usarían en la fiesta...

Ranma, advertido por su inteligente madre, evitó encontrarla, ya que sabía que eso podría provocar dudas en la astuta Cologne, que se la pasaba vigilándolo a escondidas...

Así que a pesar de saber que la mujer de su vida andaba libre por el centro comercial, él se remitió a pasársela acostado en casa, junto a su orgullosa madre...

- Mamá –Ranma se encontraba recargado en la jamba de la puerta, viéndola trajinar en la cocina - ¿De verdad es necesario que lleve a Shampoo al baile?

- Sí, hijo, ya lo hemos discutido mucho –Nodoka se volvió para mirarlo, mientras se secaba las manos – ya encontraremos la manera de reponer el tiempo perdido...

-Reponer el tiempo –repitió el muchacho en un susurro – y yo que perdí tanto... por mi obstinación...

- No fuiste solo tú, Hijo, - Nodoka se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla – todo pasa por una razón... era el momento adecuado... y estos problemas se resolverán pronto... ya lo verás, pronto te parecerá un sueño...

-Confío en ti, madre... – y se dejó acariciar, por esa mujer que parecía tener las respuestas a todas las interrogantes del universo...

**CONTINUARÁ!**


	10. Décima Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

DECIMA PARTE

En el Neko, una situación bastante comprometedora se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados. Shampoo estaba invitada al baile, junto a Ranma... y eso la hacía flotar en los aires...

Pero se estaba enterando de que Moose también iría, en calidad de alumno... junto a Akane...

Y eso la regresaba de golpe al piso...

-¿Cómo ser posible? – gritaba una y otra vez -¿Bisabuela?... ¿¿Por qué Moose entrar a escuela de Ranma?

- Puede hacerlo... eso es algo que yo no puedo impedir, nieta... – a Cologne también le había molestado la noticia, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada – además, la familia del tonto pato le pagará los estudios...

-¿Entonces no hacer nada?- Volvió a gritar la chinita - ¿Entonces Moose ir a clases, mientras yo quedarme trabajando?... ¡Ser muy injusto!

-No lo es, Shampoo –Moose equilibraba una docena de platos sobre su cabeza, para llevarlos a lavar – presenté un examen... así que todo fue justo y legal...

- ¡¡No reír! ¡¡¡Ciego Pato dejar de reír! –Ella se lanzó sobre él, casi haciéndole tirar los trastos – Shampoo odiar a ciego pato!

- Mira, nieta, iré al instituto para ver si tu también puedes entrar... –Cologne sabía que su nieta no era tan inteligente como el muchacho, pero al menos así la tranquilizaría un poco – mientras tanto, mejor piensa que te pondrás para el baile...

- Sí, bisabuela...

Y la multicentenaria mujer abandonó el local, para ir de paseo por la ciudad.

Al fin, una vez solos en el restaurante, Shampoo se encaminó a la cocina, donde estuvo observando por varios minutos al motivo de toda su infelicidad...

Moose parecía completamente concentrado en el tallado de los trastos, moviéndose con calma y precisión...

En algún momento, Shampoo recordó que fue lo que le había interesado de él en un principio, antes de que el muy idiota perdiera ante ella...

Su fuerza, su gentileza... esa capacidad de moverse como si flotara, haciendo que todo pareciera muy sencillo...

- ¿Necesitas algo? –la voz del joven la sacó de su ensimismamiento -¿O solo meditabas en una nueva forma de molestarme?

-¿Estar enojado conmigo? –por primera vez en su vida, ella sintió temor - ¿Estarlo?

-Sí, Shampoo... –Moose se giró para encararla, muy serio y con el ceño fruncido – lo estoy... esperaba un poco más de ti...

-¿De que hablar?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya a la escuela? –Moose se encaminó hacia ella – Al menos, creía que te alegrarías por mí... yo me alegré cuando cumpliste tu sueño de comprometerte con Saotome, a pesar que te quería profundamente...

-¿Me querías? –Shampoo sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos - ¿ya no...?

-No me cambies el tema, mujer – Moose hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos - ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?... a ti no te afecta en nada que yo estudie... al contrario... así pasaré mas tiempo con mi Akane, y será más difícil que Saotome pueda acercarse a ella...

-Con tu Akane –susurró ella – tu Akane...

-¿O es que solo te enfada verme contento? –Moose se detuvo a un paso de ella, emanando una furia muy real - ¿Tan vil eres?...

- ¡No! Moose estar equivocado! –Shampoo se arrojó contra él, apretándose contra el pecho del muchacho, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no abrazarla - Shampoo no ser vil... Shampoo estar... estar...

- ¿Qué...? –preguntó él – ¿Shampoo estar que?

Pero ella, en lugar de contestar, pegó sus labios a los de él, tratando de aprisionarle en un beso ardiente...

El muchacho la apartó de su lado...

-No... Shampoo... nunca más

-¡Esperar! –ella ahora lucía retadora, pero sus mejillas aún estaban bañadas en lágrimas - ¿Por qué...?

Moose salió de la cocina del lugar, y tras subir un instante a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme, partió corriendo a casa de su amigo...

Realmente necesitaba un amigo en esos momentos...

Su corazón iba a estallar, y sus labios quemaban ante el solo recuerdo de aquel intento de beso... que decir de sus manos y su pecho, que habían tenido pegados a la mujer que tanto quería...

Encontró a la buena señora, bailando en un ritmo y una sincronización perfectos, con su hijo. Moose los observó un momento, mientras acababa la música. Fue entonces que Ranma se le aproximó, preocupado por su semblante abatido.

- ¿Qué pasó, amigo? –le dijo el de la trenza- ¿por qué estás así?

-Ay, Ranma... –parecía a punto de echarse a llorar – hoy he sido tan cruel con mi querida Shampoo...

-Cuéntamelo todo... ven –y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, lo llevó a su habitación.

Una hora después, ambos hombres, uno abrazando al otro, y el otro muchísimo más tranquilo, salían de la recámara, para comer. Ranma se había mostrado orgullosísimo de su amigo, ya que sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que esto le estaba costando...

Shampoo, por su parte, atrincherada en su habitación con una decena de vestidos de noche, a cuál más llamativo, desparramados todo en derredor, trataba de elegir uno que no fuera excesivamente revelador, pero lo suficientemente sexy para seducir a su amado...

Y no estamos hablando de Ranma...

AH... bueno... y también para seducir a Ranma...

Al fin, se decidió por un traje color Rosa, en un estilo chino, bastante modificado...

Al frente, un cuello mao de corte clásico, pero con la totalidad de la espalda descubierta, justo hacia el borde de donde la espalda deja de serlo... un par de aberturas gemelas, mostraban ambas piernas, detallándolas a la perfección. La tela era tornasolada, bordada en un entramado de ramas y golondrinas en color oro viejo, lo cual le daba un brillo particular a sus ojos y su cabello... que llevaría recogido en un elegante moño sobre su cabeza, para lucir al máximo el cuello y la blanca espalda...

Realmente se veía fabulosa...

¿Y dijimos que elegiría algo no muy revelador? Insto al amable lector a que deje volar su imaginación con el resto de las prendas... yo no tengo tanta...

En cambio, Akane Tendo, se internaba en las profundidades de su cuarto, seguida de cerca por sus hermanas. Todas esperaban el momento en el que Akane hiciera su aparición triunfal, modelando el traje que eligió...

Quedaron Boquiabiertas de la emoción...

Paso cuatro...

_Encuentro furtivo entre chica del Mazo, y Gatita Sexy..._

Como iba ocurriendo a menudo, Shampoo salió del restaurante para una entrega cercana a la casa de los Tendo, solo para cerciorarse de que las cosas por ahí no hubieran mejorado con respecto al asunto Saotome.

De regreso, se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, donde alcanzó a avistar a Akane... parecía particularmente interesada en una pieza...

Entró, con la firme intención de restregarle el "profundo amor" que sentían Ranma y ella... mejor no lo hubiera hecho... Nodoka puede ser bastante precavida...

-Chica del mazo... –dijo ella, con voz clara - ¿te enteraste?

-¡Ah! Shampoo –Akane la encaró, sonriendo - ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Por qué fingir amabilidad? –la alarma interna de la amazona se encendió a todo lo que daba - ¿Qué pasar?

- Bueno... no finjo –contestó la pelinegra – es solo, que ya no tenemos rivalidad entre nosotras, ¿verdad?

-No... creo que ya no tenerla –Shampoo bajó la guardia, derrotada

- ¿Y como te has sentido con el Baka ese? –Akane volvió a reír, con más alegría – fíjate que yo estoy feliz... ¿sabías que Moose y yo hemos estado pensando en comprometernos?

-¿QUEEEEEE! – Shampoo casi cae fulminada al suelo - ¿Cómo ser posible?... apenas ayer Moose contarme que estar saliendo...

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que nos hemos compenetrado muy bien... ¡Es un chico fantástico! –Akane sentía una malévola felicidad inundar sus venas - ¿No sé como pudiste dejarle ir?... el caso es, que ya no creemos que sea necesario esperar más...

- ¿No esperar...? –Shampoo olvidó el motivo original que llevaba - ¿Comprometerse pronto?

-Sí, será la próxima semana, después del baile, claro...

Sin decir nada más. Shampoo salió como alma que lleva el demonio, a buscar al hombre que tantos conflictos le estaba causando. No lo encontró

Al teléfono, afuera del local donde se efectuara el encuentro, Akane hablaba con una sonrisa tan grande, que era obvia aún a través del aparato. Al otro lado de la línea, una aún más sonriente dama, escuchaba el relato de la muchacha...

-Todo salió a la perfección –decía Akane –llegó por aquí, tal como suponíamos, y en cuanto me vio, entró para molestarme...

-¿Le dijiste exactamente lo que quedamos? – preguntó la otra dama

-¡Por supuesto! –Akane soltó una carcajada – creo que casi se desmaya cuando le digo lo del compromiso...

-¡Excelente, hija! –la mujer se escuchaba satisfecha – entonces, seguimos como hasta ahora...

-Claro, Señora! –Akane bajó la voz - ¿Ranma está listo?

- Sí... por cierto, Akane –la voz se tornó misteriosa – hay algo que quiero saber...

-Dígame - La chica adoptó el mismo tono confidencial

-¿Se están cuidando de algún modo? –Akane se sonrojó tanto, que el calor traspasó el teléfono – No me gustaría que se quedaran sin el bachillerato por un embarazo prematuro...

-¿Emba... ra...zo? –Akane casi se desploma – ¿cómo es que...?

- ¡Oh! Ranma no me ha dicho nada... pero una madre sabe éstas cosas... aunque, pensándolo bien, un bebé sería maravilloso... yo te ayudaría a cuidarlo mientras van a la escuela... ¡Sería perfecto!

-Ay... creo que viene mi padre.. luego hablamos señora...

Colgó, dejando a la dama sumida en sus felices ensoñaciones, y ella sumida en el temor más congelante...

No había pensado en eso...

¡NO HABÍAN PENSADO EN ESO!

Llegando a casa, inmediatamente solicitó comida al Neko. Urgía hablar con Moose... y que él hablara con Ranma...

Se encontraron en la calle, cerca de la casa Tendo

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene así? –Moose la sujetaba de los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla - ¿Akane?... ¡¡Cálmate!

-Ay Moose! ¡¡Estoy aterrorizada! – ella se aferró a las manos de su amigo...

-¿Por qué? – un nudo de angustia se formó en la garganta del joven -¿Pasó algo malo?... ¿no salió bien tu encuentro con Shampoo?

-Eso salió perfecto... pero... –entonces Akane cayó en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando - ¡Ayy! Ahora no sé que voy a hacer!

- Mas vale que lo sueltes ya... o me voy a enfadar en serio...

- Es que... es que hable con la señora Nodoka... y...

-¿Y que?... ¡¿Y qué!

- Es que... me puso a pensar... en que... – bajo la vista, y su voz se convirtió en un quebradizo murmullo - Moose... ¿y si quedo embarazada?... aún no terminamos la secundaria... yo... ¿por qué no pensé en eso?... y Ranma...

- Akane... –murmuró el muchacho, rodeándola con los brazos, y apretándola contra sí con ternura – Ay Akane...

Son las cosas de la vida, esas que indican los pequeños cambios que alterarán un destino, que hicieron que en ese momento Shampoo y Cologne pasaran por ahí en realidad buscando al chico pato, intrigadas por su desaparición y tardanza.

De ese modo los encontraron, abrazados con verdadero cariño, ella escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de él, y él con los ojos cerrados, acariciando su espalda y cabello.

Y Shampoo deseó con toda su alma, estar en el lugar de Akane... deseó con toda su alma estar de nuevo en sus brazos, por que ahora era que se daba cuenta de que era ese muchacho el que la había apoyado siempre... ella siempre supo que él estaría ahí, amándola, velándola...

Ahora estaba amando a otra... velando a otra... abrazándola...

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando una estela de lágrimas a su paso, ante los ojos asombrados de la vieja, que poco a poco iba entendiendo que las cosas no siempre saldrían del modo planeado.

Mientras tanto, la joven pareja que se estrechaba con verdadero cariño en ese callejón, ni se había dado por enterada...

- Tranquilízate –le dijo Moose con dulzura – primero hay que esperar... ¿cuándo debería llegar tu período?

- Ah...Uh ... – Ella se sorprendió terriblemente ante la sensible sencillez del chico – en... dos... semanas... creo...

- Entonces, de aquí hasta entonces, hay que calmarnos. Aún no sabes si en verdad pasó, así que no tiene caso enfermar por algo incierto, ¿verdad?

- sí, pero... –Un bonito tono de rojo adornaba la totalidad del rostro de la mujer – Moose...

-Vamos Akane... no es nada del otro mundo –él le sonrió – en todo caso, si lo estás, menos aún deberías alterarte así...

-¡Moose! ¡No hagas eso! –ahora reía, más relajada - ¿No ves que no estoy para bromas?

-Sí claro... oye – Los ojos del joven se tornaron serios – no le digas nada a Ranma, hasta que estemos seguros... por que conociéndolo, armaría un escándalo de todos los infiernos, y arruinará los planes...

-Lo sé –Akane se sentía mucho mejor – pensaba lo mismo... por eso te llamé a ti...

-Pues antes que nada, hermosa Akane, muchas gracias por la confianza – Moose volvió a abrazarla – y ahora, regresa a casa, por que yo tengo que volver a la prisión... digo al Neko...

Tras dejarla en la entrada misma de la casa, y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Moose se dirigió a toda velocidad al restaurante, donde dos energúmenas lo esperaban con las espadas desenvainadas.

Apenas pisó la entrada, y se vio arrastrado por un torbellino de preguntas, y salvajes jaloneos...

-¿DÓNDE ESTAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO? – A Shampoo aún se le notaban las huellas del llanto - ¡TENER OBLIGACIONES AQUÍ!

- Fui a una entrega –respondió él, asustado - ¿no recuerdas?

-¿POR QUÉ TARDAR TANTO?

- Bueno... la verdad es que me encontré con Akane.. y...

Cologne no le dejó terminar de hablar y ya estaba castigándolo por toda otra eternidad. Shampoo, tras pegar un grito, se retiró a su habitación, sin dar excusa alguna, y dejando al muchacho petrificado por su actitud.

Esa noche, Moose supo que las cosas avanzarían aún más rápido de lo que creían en un principio. Sonrió.

Pudo escucharla rondando su habitación. Notó que en un par de ocasiones, unos suaves pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, y tras un rato de silencio, volvían a alejarse cuidadosamente.

Shampoo había caído directo en la trampa. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había causado tal precipitación de los acontecimientos.

Al día siguiente sería el baile... ¡Qué rápido corrió el tiempo!

En su propia habitación, Shampoo se agitaba en la cama, desesperada. No podía dormir, y estuvo a punto de entrar al cuarto del tonto pato... le detuvo el recuerdo de su compromiso tanto tiempo ansiado con el joven Saotome...

Lejos de ahí, recostado en el tejado, un atractivo chico de ojos azules miraba al cielo, recordando con todo el detalle que su mente pudiera invocar, los momentos de amor pasados con su querida Akane, mientras su mano bajaba, buscando el camino de su ansiedad, justo bajo la cintura de su pantalón. Era un alivio tener ese lugar para él solo. Tenía que descargar sus energías de algún modo.

Lo malo, era que ese tipo de energía no podía ser descargada por las vías que antes recorriera... el arte no tenía nada que hacer contra la lujuria... menos aún con la lujuria de un hombre en la flor de la juventud más calenturienta...

Lo atrapó el amanecer, dormido en el techo de la casa... aún soñando...

Ese día, medio Nerima se encontraba patas arriba, por la hecatombe causada por los jóvenes que asistirían al baile esa noche. Las salas de Belleza atestadas, tenían filas de muchachas en espera de ser peinadas o maquilladas...

Las florerías vivían su venta del año, con todos aquellos jóvenes que corrían, como siempre, de última hora, a comprar los arreglos que llevarían a sus respectivas citas.

Por su parte, en la casa Tendo, el barullo era igual de enorme, aunque ahí, tres mujeres se multiplicaron mágicamente en veinte, volviendo loco al ya de por sí poco cuerdo Soun.

Gritos, alaridos, secadoras de pelo... más gritos... un extraño chillido bastante más común en la selva que en una casa... sonido de ranas... otro alarido... otro grito... un par de palabrotas (Nabiki, por supuesto), humo blanco... humo negro... chispas de colores... algo que sonaba igualito a un canto gregoriano...

Y por fin bajó la pequeña damita de la casa... esplendorosa...

Completamente esplendorosa...

Enfundada en un vestido negro, strappless, que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos hombros. Entallado perfectamente a su silueta hasta la cintura, donde se abría en un vuelo bellísimo. Cubierto por completo por un sobrevestido de gasa bordada con cuentas brillantes formando estilizadas grecas, enmarcando el escote y el ruedo de la falda.

Con el pelo levantado de un modo muy sensual, y un juego de gargantilla y aretes de plata, ella era la encarnación de Afrodita en la tierra (sorry por los Caballeros del Zodiaco)

Definitivamente, se llevaría la fiesta...

Cuando Moose arribó, excesivamente atractivo en el elegantísimo traje que le regalaran los Saotome, causó la misma impresión. Simplemente lucía espectacular.

Cuando salieron de la casa, montados en una limousine negra, casi todo el mundo en la calle se detenía a verlos. Pocas veces en la vida, tiene uno una pareja tan bien parecida justo enfrente... y no dentro de la televisión.

La celebración se llevaba a cabo en el enorme gimnasio, que fue habilitado para tal fin, decorándolo con globos, luces, y enormes arreglos florales.

Todos los chicos llegaban al lugar, sonrientes, reluciendo en sus bonitos trajes de gala. En general era todo muy lindo, y la música estaba genial.

Hacia otro lado, Ranma Saotome, otra vez tarde, y vestido de smoking negro, pasaba a recoger a Shampoo... a pie...

-¡Nihao Ranma! –Shampoo presenció la partida de Moose, quedándose boquiabierta por lo bien que se veía. - ¿Arien venir a pie?

-Sí... espero que no te moleste, pero olvidé rentar un auto – Ranma omitió cualquier comentario respecto a la bella estampa que la joven presentaba - ¿Nos vamos?...

-Ranma verse muy guapo – La chinita trataba por todos los medios de ganárselo un poco – Shampoo esmerarse también...

-Yo no me esmeré –respondió, fastidiado – mamá me compró el traje... yo solo me lo puse... vámonos ya...

Por fin, camino a la fiesta, Ranma la tomó del brazo, pero para Shampoo, eso no tuvo ningún significado...

No sintió nada... en cambio, esa pareja en particular no llamaba la atención. Eran hermosos, ambos, deslumbradores. Pero algo en sus semblantes opacaban toda la belleza y la alegría que se suponía deberían desplegar.

Y en el lugar del baile... Akane tuvo un mareo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Onceava Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

DECIMA PARTE

En el baile, mientras Moose desplegaba con artística modestia, sus nuevas habilidades dancísticas, Akane se puso muy pálida, agarrándose con presteza de la camisa del joven...

-¿Akane, estás bien?

- Sí... solo... solo fue un mareo... –ella trataba de sonreír – no es nada...

-¿Un mareo? –Moose la apartó un poco de sí -¿Qué se...?

-No te preocupes, supongo que fue por el ajetreo del día... ¿sabes? No he comido nada desde ayer...

-Bueno... así cualquiera se marea –Moose la tomó caballerosamente del brazo, y la guió hasta la mesa del bufete – creo que debemos probar algo antes de continuar abrillantando la pista...

-¡Tienes razón!- contestó, agradecida- por cierto... ¡Qué bien bailas Moose, ¿Dónde aprendiste?

- La señora Nodoka me enseñó –el joven llevaba un par de platos, mientras ella iba poniendo comida en ellos – ella es una fabulosa bailarina...

-Pues ya lo creo –Akane señalaba algún platillo, y él asentía o negaba con la cabeza – ella es todo un tesoro...

Para cualquiera que los viera, parecería que eran una pareja que llevaba mucho unida... se comunicaban con los ojos, y con pequeños gestos, conversaban animadamente, y se complementaban a la perfección.

Se sentaron a la mesa que tenían reservada, y comieron entre risas. De pronto, Moose perdió la sonrisa y enfocó sus hermosos ojos hacia la puerta.

Ah! No llevaba lentes, puesto que la señora Saotome creyó conveniente mostrarle las maravillas de los avances de la ciencia... obligándolo a comprarse lentes de contacto...

En la entrada, Ranma y Shampoo, tomada una del brazo del otro, hicieron su aparición triunfal. El porte erguido y altanero del joven le imprimía un aire aristocrático.

Ella, aunque intentaba aparecer contenta, observaba todo con sus enormes ojos llenos de un vacío muy grande...

Ranma miró a Moose directamente por unos instantes. Se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban.

- Hola Moose... Akane –su voz sonaba distante y fría -¿Se divierten?

-Buenas noches, Saotome –Moose parecía de hielo – sí, gracias...

- ¿Dónde quedar tus botellas, pato?

- Hola Shampoo... – Akane le saludaba con presteza – primero deberías saludarme a mí...

- Shampoo no tiene interés en saludar a chica violenta

- Creo que ya acabamos de comer –Moose se dirigía a su compañera - ¿bailamos, hermosa?

-¡Claro! –Akane tomó la mano que le tendían – será un placer, señor...

Aún riéndose, comenzaron a bailar. Hubo una persona en particular que no podía apartar los ojos de esa pareja. Para ser precisos, del muchacho.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –Ranma colocó su mano encima de la de ella -¿Shampoo?

-No –Ella seguía con la mirada perdida – Gracias, Ranma...

- Entonces... ¿quieres bailar?

-Shampoo no sabe bailar...

Ranma por fin entendió que la crueldad ya no era necesaria. La mirada de la chica había cambiado drásticamente. Su semblante lucía decaído. Era hermosísima, pensó, pero no era lo que él amaba...

Su inteligente madre, también había predicho este punto... así que actuó de acuerdo a lo que le dijeran...

- Vamos, Shampoo... Bailemos –se levantó y la tomó de las manos

- No, ya decirte... Shampoo no sabe bailar – ella evitaba verlo a los ojos

- Yo te llevo –Ranma la tomó con cuidado de la espalda, logrando que se levantara – no te preocupes...

- No, preferir quedarse aquí

- Vamos, Shampoo... – la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y dulzura - ¿vinimos para nada?... es una pena traer una acompañante tan bella, y no lucirla ante todos...

- ¿Qué decir? – por fin lo encaraba – mmmm... no... no saber bailar. Querer quedarme aquí...

-¿Para ver a Moose? – por fin, la tomó de la cintura, obligándola a caminar a la pista – no tiene caso... ¿no ves?... se han flechado...

- Ya saber eso – sonreía tristemente – pero...

- Eso no evita que le ames con toda tu alma –Ranma comenzó los pasos de baile, al son de un vals un tanto aburrido - ¿o me equivoco?

-Shampoo no poder – de nuevo, esas lágrimas que quemaban – estar obligada por las leyes de las amazonas...

-Todo se resolverá – Ranma la guiaba con habilidad- ya lo verás. Tratemos de disfrutar la velada...

Lo que Shampoo nunca pudo ver, fueron las miradas llenas de un amor sin límites que Ranma y Akane se dedicaban a cada momento. Y tanto era su ensimismamiento, que tampoco notó los pequeños, casi imperceptibles gestos de apoyo que se ofrecían los dos hombres.

Llegó la hora de las fotos oficiales, posando Ranma con Shampoo, ostentando una gran sonrisa, y abrazándola cuidadosamente por la cintura.

Moose y Akane posaron abrazados, desplegando toda la blanca dentadura, en un gesto de infinita felicidad y complicidad. Era una foto para conservar.

Pasaron las horas, y tras una divertidísima velada, era hora de volver a casa.

En el camino de la limousine, tal como previeran, Moose y Akane, avistaron a Ranma y Shampoo, caminando, mientras la muchacha se cubría con el saco de él.

Se detuvieron.

-¿Los llevamos, muchachos? – Moose se bajó del auto- es muy tarde para ir solos..

-Sí, gracias Moose –Ranma seguía aparentando lejanía- creo que debí ser más cuidadoso...

-Shampoo podría enfermar –Akane hablaba desde el fondo, sumido en la oscuridad – suban

En primer lugar, dejaron a Akane en casa, doliéndole mucho a Ranma no ser él quién la despidiera con un beso, a la entrada. Shampoo literalmente escuchó romperse su corazón cuando los vio despedirse.

Era el turno de dejar a Ranma. Moose fingió no saber la dirección, y Ranma fingió dársela con recelo. Llegaron a la puerta, donde el chico de la trenza se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su bella acompañante.

Por fin, Shampoo y Moose quedaron solos.

Y ella se lanzó sobre él, como un lobo sobre su presa... trató de besarlo, de desvestirlo... él simplemente se lo impidió.

Era realmente fuerte, y eso de negarle el acceso a su persona, era más sencillo que intentar acercarse a ella. Le dolió muchísimo, pero sabía que era por una causa mayor...

Siguieron en esa lucha privada, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del Neko, bajando ambos.

Ella iba despeinada, y con la ropa arrugada...

Él iba con la camisa apenas encima, y resultaba milagroso que el pantalón siguiera intacto.

Respirando agitadamente, se introdujeron a la casa. Cologne esperaba a su nieta, pero tuvo que presenciar como entraban esos dos juntos, con la piel sonrojada de esfuerzo, y él, obviamente, apartándose de ella.

Cologne supo en ese preciso instante, que las cosas tomarían un giro muy diferente...

Se preparó emocionalmente para correr al parásito de Genma Saotome de su casa. En realidad, comenzó a saborear el placer de echarlo a la calle sin contemplaciones...

Esa noche, o lo que restaba de ella, Moose puso doble cerrojo (para evitar ser él quien saliera tras su amada chinita) y colocó un enorme ropero, además de un refrigerador, que sacó de sus ropas, contra la puerta. Nadie entraría ahí esa noche...

No señor... sería hasta mañana...

---------------------------------------------------------

Y el amanecer llegó, más prometedor que nunca.

Akane se desperezaba lentamente, mientras trataba de invocar la imagen de su amor, tal y como le viera en la cueva aquella... sip... desnudito y mojadito... eso fue suficiente para sacudirle el sopor remanente...

- Ay Akane... realmente _eres_ una pervertida crónica- se dijo entre dientes – pero... ¿cómo evitarlo?... está buenísimo...

-Akane! –gritaba Nabiki desde la escalera – Vamos, levántate... que hay que ir al centro por unas cosas... irás conmigo!

-Ya voy! –contestó, para dirigirse a la ducha... de agua fría, por que le urgía enfriarse un poquito – no tardo

Mientras tanto, Kasumi les preparaba el desayuno, Soun leía el periódico, y Nabiki hacía cuentas ante una lista de cosas que necesitaban. Un día totalmente normal,

-Extraño mucho al tío Genma, y a Ranma –dijo de pronto Kasumi, toda dulzura- la casa está tan silenciosa desde que se fueron...

-Y nos sobra tanto dinero –Nabiki hablaba sin despegar los ojos de sus cuentas – por que ya no tenemos que estar reparando destrozos...

- De todos modos, era una tranquilidad tenerlos aquí... –Kasumi siguió, tras mandarle una mirada nada dulce a Nabiki, que ésta sintió cruzar por su cuero cabelludo – Ranma es tan fuerte y confiable... cuidaba bien de nosotras...

-¿Y YO QUE?- gritó Soun entre sollozos - ¿YO QUE? ¿ESTOY PINTADO?... yo las cuido!

-Claro papá – dijo lentamente la mayor, y regresó a la cocina.

Minutos después, bajaba la menor de la familia, y se sentaban todos a la mesa. Soun miró fugazmente el lugar donde su antiguo amigo solía acomodarse...

-Ahhh! Que agradable es poder comenzar los días sin conflictos – dijo, refiriéndose al par- ¿verdad hijas mías?

-Pues yo los extraño –volvió a decir Kasumi

- Yo también – soltó de pronto Nabiki – bajaron mis ganancias sin las fotos eróticas de Ranma

-Ay papá –fue todo lo que dijo Akane

Tras acabar el almuerzo, las tres hermanas Tendo, se alistaron para ir juntas al centro, y luego al supermercado. Necesitaban varias cosas. Sinceramente, Kasumi extrañaba a los Saotome, ya que se había habituado a las costumbres alimentarias de ambos hombres. Aunque el tío Genma en ocasiones la sacaba de sus casillas...

Lo cual ya era todo un suceso de por sí.

Al entrar al supermercado, se toparon con una muy sonriente y feliz Nodoka, que trató a Akane como si no la hubiera visto jamás. Caminaron juntas por la tienda, hasta el momento en que el Joven Saotome se paró ante ellas, con una enorme bolsa de frituras en el hombro...

El silencio que siguió a su llegada, fue aturdidor...

-Hola Kasumi... Nabiki –una inclinación de cabeza para cada una – Akane...

-Buenos días Ranma-kun –saludó Kasumi

- Hola Ranma –Nabiki hizo un gesto con la mano

- Ran...ma – Akane palideció

Las damas mayores del pequeño grupo, se encaminaron hacia la sección de frutas, Nabiki se apartó hacia la ropa... y Akane permaneció parada como estatua ante el muchacho.

Se tambaleó un momento, que él aprovechó para sujetarla...

-¿Estas bien Akane? – inquirió preocupado

- Sí... – sonrió – solo fue un pequeño mareo

Y de pronto, los nervios por el posible bebé regresaron, tan salvajes que casi le provocan un desmayo...

Corrió a los sanitarios ante la vista asombrada de Ranma... y vomitó todo cuanto había ingerido desde el día anterior...

Un enorme acceso de náuseas la atacó, casi logrando tirarla al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ranma la alcanzó en la puerta de los sanitarios –Esto no me gusta nada, Akane! Deberías ir con un doctor!

-Estoy bien Ranma! Ya te lo dije... estoy demasiado presionada... y ahora con eso de que posiblemente... –calló

- ¿Posiblemente que? –la encaró, aún más asustado - ¿Posiblemente qué?... Dilo!

El diálogo fue cortado por la aparición repentina de Kasumi quien llevaba a rastras a Nabiki, buscándola, pues tenían que regresar pronto a casa. No pudieron despedirse bien, solo agitaron las manos, y se marcharon, cada uno por su lado...

En el Neko, las cosas iban poniéndose más interesantes a cada minuto...

- Hey Moose – gritó por encima de la barra – traer tu humanidad para acá... orden de la mesa siete...

-Claro... voy – al tomar la charola con los platillos, ella aprovechó para rozar su mano

Y por enésima vez en el día, Moose se apartó, receloso.

A media tarde, ya no tenían clientes. Al parecer era uno de esos días flojos... floooojooooos, de los cuales no se saca nada, mas que un aburrimiento mayúsculo.

Decidieron cerrar el local. Una pelea verbal dio comienzo, ante los ojos conocedores de la centenaria bisabuela...

-¿No querer que te toque? –Shampoo se le acercaba, retadora -¿Tener miedo, pato?

-No... pero no te me acerques –Moose se arrastraba encima de la barra alejándose de ella

- ¿Miedo?... ¿miedo? –risa malévola – Shampoo no muerde... patito...

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Shampoo? –gritó el muchacho, fastidiado -¿no te basta con tu Saotome?

-Tomarlo como reto... –perdía la razón a cada segundo – nadie rechazar a Shampoo... no me vencerá tu estupidez... pato...

-¿Eso es? ¿Un reto? – el semblante de Moose cambió repentinamente - ¿es una pelea?

- Así ser... yo ganar siempre! – Shampoo parecía a punto de saltar sobre él – te reto ciego Pato!

Curiosamente, a Cologne se le ocurrió salir un par de días, ya que, según ella dijo, quería visitar a una sobrina que estaba a punto de parir... y era tradición que ella estuviera presente en esos menesteres...

Shampoo no creyó ni una sola palabra. Pero se sintió muy contenta de que se largara...

De pronto, Moose desapareció del área del restaurante... Shampoo pudo escuchar sonidos arriba, en la habitación...

"Chico Pato esconderse... jajajajajajaja! Tonto! Shampoo irá por él" – y corrió escaleras arriba, tan amenazadora como un tigre...

La noche se acercaba, y se colaba por entre las ventanas, la luz de un atardecer anaranjado y oro... hubo un instante en que Shampoo pensó desistir... pero el orgullo venció de nuevo, y siguió su camino...

Moose permanecía sentado en la cama. Tras subir corriendo, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un sencillo traje, que le hacía verse extremadamente sexy... ella caería, así fuera lo último que hiciera antes de morir...

La puerta se abrió rudamente.

Ella lo miró...

Y una iluminación llegó a su mente...

Porque el chico la miraba desde la cama, sin levantar por completo el rostro, dándole a sus ojos un aspecto demasiado agresivo. Sentado con los brazos sobre sus piernas, y sus manos colgando desenfadadamente entre sus rodillas, el cabello caía como cortina sobre sus hombros... resultaba claramente amenazante... claramente un peligro.

Instantes después, Shampoo pegaba un corto gritito, y giraba a toda velocidad, creyendo que escaparía...

Por que la expresión que captó en Moose la asustó verdaderamente... ¿qué era eso?... ¿Deseo?... ¿odio?... ¿venganza?...

Sea lo que fuere, puesto que ella lanzó un reto, se presentaba peligroso...

No logró alejarse de la puerta más de un paso... Moose era terriblemente bueno en el arte... muchísimo mejor que ella, muy a su pesar.

Se interpuso en el camino de la mujer, y, tomándola con fuerza por el fino torso, la elevó por los aires... y la llevó a su recámara... de nuevo...

Antes que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se vio arrojada a la cama, con bastante rudeza, y sin poder evitarlo, sus ropas fueron arrancadas literalmente de su cuerpo...

Escuchó a Moose suspirar...

Luchó fuertemente, trataba de golpearlo... trataba de quitárselo de encima...

Pero estaba descubriendo cuan fuerte era... sin necesidad de arma alguna...

Sujetándola de ambas muñecas, la tumbó de nuevo... ella se volteó, dándole la espalda, lo que él aprovechó para quitarle el resto de la ropa, rompiéndola inmisericorde...

Comenzó a recorrer las partes del cuerpo que alcanzaba sin soltarla... primero con las manos... luego con la boca...

Sin querer, Shampoo comenzó a gemir... en realidad lo amaba... pero no podía! Estaba comprometida!

Rápidamente, la lengua de Moose comenzó a torturarla... por su cuello, su pecho... sus senos... Siguió resistiéndose... en un par de ocasiones pudo propinarle golpes fuertes. Pero ni se inmutó. Continuó su camino... ella intentaba impedirle el paso...

-¡Déjame Moose! –gritaba furiosa, lo que lo enardecía más - ¡Suéltame!

- No -susurró el hombre con voz ronca – esta vez terminaremos... esta vez no me dejarás a medias...

-¡QUITATE!

-No... esto es por que me retaste... por todas esas veces que me dejaste verte desnuda y no podía tocarte...

-Quítate! – el grito fue menos rabioso

- Por haberme humillado solo por que no toleraba la idea de lastimarte...

- NOOOOOO!

- Te vencí Shampoo... me perteneces...

Estaba unido a ella... pero a pesar de la supuesta violencia de la situación, lo hizo con suma suavidad. Estaba ella dándole la espalda, mientras era sujetada por un fuerte brazo de la cintura, y otro detenía sus manos...

Él la amaba... aunque sabía que esto era necesario... no quería herirla...

Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica... y con un salvaje movimiento, desprendió al hombre de sí... se alejó a gatas en la cama, tratando de patearlo con mucha fuerza...

Por fin, el momento tan temido por el joven había llegado. Tenía que demostrar que la vencía... La abofeteó con fuerza, dejándole un moratón en la mejilla izquierda, bajo el ojo.

Pudo percibir el momento exacto en que su noble corazón se retorcía de dolor... pero si quería casarse con ella, debía continuar, así que se tumbó sobre ella, quien se asía de la mejilla herida, e, impidiéndole moverse, volvió a tomarla. Ella soltó un gemido...

Poco a poco, Shampoo sucumbió a las caricias que él le prodigaba. Sus quejidos fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que simplemente perdieron la noción de lo que hacían...

Tras un par de horas de supuesta pelea (que dejó de serlo a partir de algún momento no precisado) la pelilila se quedó dormida, junto al muchacho. Éste se levantó para observarla un momento. No soportaba la idea de ver su moratón, pero tenía que vivir con eso...

Amazonas... estúpidas leyes...

Pero tal y como Ranma predijera, él había ganado. Ahora, ya solo quedaba obligarla a cumplir su parte del trato... y ya se las vería luego con la anciana Cologne, pues estaba seguro que armaría un escándalo, ya que ella realmente deseaba que su nieta se casara con Saotome...

Entonces recordó otro asunto de vital importancia, y su corazón perdió nuevamente la paz. Aunque esta ocasión sabía que la solución resultaría harto más sencilla...

Por no decir, bastante simple... Aún quedaba esperar las casi dos semanas. Pero estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara...

Esa misma noche, aún dejando a Shampoo dormida en su habitación, Moose salió despedido a hablar con su amigo. Necesitaba contarle lo ocurrido. Si alguien debía saberlo, era precisamente él...

Lo encontró en el tejado de su casa, recostado y pensativo. El encuentro con Akane tuvo la virtud de dejarlo en un profundo estado de nervios que no desaparecieron ni con el excesivo entrenamiento al que se sometió.

- ¿Ranma? –preguntó suavemente - ¿te encuentras bien?

Antes que nada, el aludido pegó un salto que casi lo saca de los linderos del tejado, con los pelos de punta, y los ojos desorbitados...

-¡MOOOOOSEEEEEEE! –gritó -¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME ESO!

- ¿Hacerte Que? –el susto lo arrojó de espalda - ¡Solo te hice una pregunta!

-¡NO VUELVAS A APARECERTE COMO FANTASMA! – la calma regresaba poco a poco a sus temblorosos huesos – y para colmo, hablas en susurros...

-Te recuerdo que son las cuatro de la mañana –Moose hablaba señalando como edecán de revista, la multitud de ventanas que se encendieron prontas, después del grito del otro – no voy a llegar haciendo un escándalo...

- Upssss – pero el otro grito esperado, el de una madre despertada con rudeza, nunca llegó – Por Kami... que bueno que mi madre tiene el sueño tan pesado...

Pasados unos minutos de mucha hilaridad contenida, por fin tuvieron la serenidad necesaria para sentarse a platicar...

-¿Eso pasó entonces? –el chino había dado santo y seña, y Ranma se sentía feliz por él – Ya es tuya... ¿La reclamarás ante su aldea, verdad?

- Claro... aunque debo decirte, que por ahora hay cosas más importantes que una simple boda en mi vida – Moose, acomodado en el tejado junto a Ranma, cerró los ojos para pensar – y no estaré en paz hasta que todo quede resuelto...

-Hoy me encontré con Akane en el supermercado – soltó el ojiazul de pronto – iba con sus hermanas, pero pasó algo que me ha tenido mal todo el día...

-¿Qué cosa? –Moose comenzaba a temer

-Me dijo algo de lo que estaba preocupada... pero no me dijo, qué... –un suspiro de fastidio- dejó la frase a medias...

-Ah... vaya...

-Tu sabes de que se trata, ¿cierto?...

Y Moose perdió el aliento por un instante... mientras Ranma lo miraba tan inquisidoramente, que todo su cuerpo dejó caer finas gotitas de sudor nervioso...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	12. Doceava Parte

**Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por esparcimiento.**

**CUANDO RANMA SE VOLVIO UN CABALLERO**

DOCEAVA PARTE

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía el pobre Moose por contenerse, la expresión de Ranma era todo un poema.

Comenzaba a sentir un poquitín de miedo en las entrañas...

- Contéstame Moose... ¿Tu sabes de que se trata? – a cada segundo arreciaba la ira de Ranma– mejor que me lo digas...

- Es algo... – ocultó sus ojos bajo el espeso flequillo – no es... no sé que decirte, amigo..

- Mas vale que me digas toda la verdad, por que te juro que no soportaría otra mala nueva...

"Por Kami! ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pensó Moose – Si le digo, se pondrá como loco"... meditó un poco. No podía soltársela así como así. Akane había confiado en él, y no podía defraudarla. Además, aún cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera nada, entonces causaría un problemón sin sentido...

- Te voy a decir la verdad... –Moose se decantó por la mejor solución temporal – hay algo que Akane me confió, y debes entender que dí mi palabra, y no estoy en posición de romperla... solo una cosa te puedo asegurar: No es nada malo. No es nada que pueda estropear los planes... y de hecho, ni siquiera es una seguridad...

-Vaya –murmuró el de la trenza, impresionado - ¿me quieres decir que debo esperar a que ella me lo diga?

-Así es... y si la amas tanto como dices, Saotome, debes aprender a confiar en ella – se llevó el índice al puente de la nariz, como antaño, buscando acomodarse unas gafas inexistentes - ¿No lo crees?

-Bah! –pero el ojiazul sabía que tenía razón- esperaré. Supongo que no hay forma de que te saque la verdad. Y para que Akane me diga que ocurre, tendré que esperar el momento propicio...

-Sí. Me da gusto que lo entiendas, amigo mío –y por fin, Moose dejó de sudar.

Se levantó, y tras sonreírle y darle un breve abrazo de despedida al Ranma ( que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esas costumbres chinas) se alejó a saltos vigorosos sobre los tejados.

Llegó al Neko.

Paseó la mirada, ya habituada a la oscuridad, por todo el lugar. ¿Cuántas cosas había vivido ahí?... no lo recordaba.

Pero sí tenía muy presente la imagen de su Shampoo caminando de aquí para allá entre las mesas... o corriendo por una orden urgente... o semidesnuda, por las noches, cuando bajaba por el solo afán de herirle...

Una silueta se dibujó a contraluz, en una ventana.

- ¿Quedarte ahí, ciego pato?- pero la voz de la chica sonaba sensual- mejor venir... Shampoo tener frío...

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Ya decirte... Shampoo sentir frío en esa cama vacía... –se le aproximó, haciendo destacar el camisón abierto, extremadamente corto, que se había echado encima- no estar Moose... ¿dónde ir?

-Salí un momento a caminar –respondió él, disfrutando la visión de la mujer ante él- necesitaba pensar un poco...

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre nosotros, Shampoo –el muchacho cerró los ojos, preocupado- sobre tu bisabuela... ¿cómo lo va a tomar?

-Cuando bisabuela saber lo que pasar hoy, no poner resistencia. Moose verá...

-¿Le dirás? –el chico se asombró

- Por supuesto que Shampoo decirle...- le sonríe, obligándolo a meter las manos en dentro de su escasa vestimenta- pero ahora... Shampoo querer pelear de nuevo...

-Eso, Shampoo querida, no tienes que pedirlo...

Si existiera alguna cosa difícil de imaginar para cualquier comensal del restaurante al día siguiente, era el uso tan poco... ortodoxo... que recibieron todas y cada una de las siete mesas del lugar, así como la barra principal. De hecho, visto de otro modo, no darían muchas ganas de comer ahí... si se ponen a pensar en la "otra" utilidad de ciertos utensilios de cocina...

Pero de eso, nadie podía decir nada. Nadie sabía nada. Excepto un par de jóvenes chinos, que dieron rienda suelta a su imaginación esa noche.

El lunes posterior al baile, regresó Cologne. Aún conociendo la verdad de las cosas, se enfureció terriblemente al saber lo ocurrido. No. No quería a Moose. Quería que el poderoso Ranma Saótome fuera su yerno.

Tras agredir verbalmente a ambos jóvenes, y ordenar su separación, corrió a preparar un brebaje, para que el caballo salvaje cayera seducido por su nieta. Lo de la pureza...

Eso era fácil de fingir...

Shampoo lloraba. Y Moose pareció tomarlo todo con extrema calma. Conocía muy bien el camino a tomar. Sin importar lo que la vieja dijese, él se casaría con Shampoo a su debido tiempo.

-¡Te casarás con Akane Tendo, muchacho idiota! –gritaba por enésima vez, la anciana- ¡Te casarás con ella! ¡Aunque la estúpida de mi nieta se te entregara, tú debes apartar a esa violenta chica de nuestro Ranma!

-Ella no se me entregó, abuela –respondió Moose, sin altanería- yo la forcé. Ella me retó...

-¡CALLA!- Cologne parecía un oni enloquecido- ¡Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar tal aberración!

-Es la verdad –volvió a decir el muchacho

-¡NO! ¡Shampoo se te entregó!... eso no tiene nada de raro... pero no la has vencido... ella no es tuya...

Y la multicentenaria mujer, salió corriendo hacia la casa Tendo. Con el único deseo de confirmar el compromiso matrimonial de Moose y Akane.

Lentamente, después del baile, la vida tomaba su curso normal.

Los muchachos asistían a la escuela, Ranma y Moose se saludaban a escondidas. Ambos conocían la penosa situación, pero no tenían miedo. Era imposible sentirlo cuando estaban guardados bajo las protectoras alas de la fabulosa matriarca. De la increíble Nodoka.

Mientras tanto, la farsa del compromiso entre Moose y Akane debía de seguir. Cologne se aprestó a pedir la mano de Akane, a lo que ella aceptó, de bastante buen grado. Soun parecía confundido. Pero al ver los regalos presentados, a cual mas caro y estrafalariamente fino, decidió permitir el compromiso matrimonial.

Akane y Moose eran novios formales, ahora.

Por su parte, la gran Nodoka ideaba la nueva fase de su plan maestro. O más bien, le daba los toques finales.

Transcurrió una semana que se pasaba de normal. No gritos, no peleas, no encuentros. Shampoo perdió el brillo, y salía casi a diario con Ranma, que a pesar de sus repetidos intentos, apenas lograba arrancarle un par de sonrisas a la mujer.

Ese viernes, Moose y Akane tenían una cita.

La hora propuesta llegó, en el momento justo en que el guapo chino tocaba a la puerta de los Tendo.

-Buenas tardes, hermana Kasumi – saludó Moose, desde el dintel- buenas tardes hermana Nabiki...

-Bienvenido Moose-kun –dijo Kasumi, feliz de la vida, como siempre- pasa, por favor, Akane te espera...

-Hola Moose... – dijo Nabiki de paso

-Gracias...

Se introdujo en la casa. La muchacha lo esperaba, sonriente, en la sala. Habían quedado de ir a un parque de diversiones, así que vestían informales y cómodos.

Se besaron en las mejillas, y, tomados de la mano, salieron de la casa, tras despedirse de la familia. Mientras caminaban por la calle, serenos, Moose recordó el tema tan preocupante...

-Oye Akane –preguntó de golpe - ¿Aún nada?

-No Moose – se ruborizó con violencia- ya te dije... falta al menos otra semana...

-¿Y los síntomas?

-Bueno... –ella quedó pensativa- son muy extraños... vomito a cualquier hora, no solo en las mañanas. A veces estoy sensible a los olores, y a veces no...

- Lo que me quieres decir, es que en realidad, no hay nada seguro... –el muchacho al fin desplegó toda la blanca dentadura- creo que me estoy apresurando un poco...

-Así es, Musito... lo peor de todo es que me pones nerviosa –Akane se le colgó del brazo, riendo a carcajadas junto con él- Bueno... ¿Me compras un helado?

-Lo que gustes, preciosa!

Sin saberlo ellos, eran observados por Ranma y Shampoo, desde un punto oculto. Ranma sonrió para sí, al verlos tan alegres.

¡Cómo deseaba ver a la chinita feliz otra vez!

Pero sabía que, como estaban las cosas, tendría que sufrir un poco más.

Al menos si deseaba que el plan de su madre diera resultados perfectos...

-Shampoo... ¿quieres ir a tomar un refresco? –Ranma la tomó de los hombros, cariñoso- ¿Te apetece?

-No... Shampoo no tener ganas de nada...

-¿Sabes?... siempre creí que te alegraría ser mi prometida... –comentó él, despreocupado- además... bueno... insistías tanto...

-Ahhh! Ranma –curiosamente, desde el evento "pelea (já!) con pato" la muchacha no le llamaba Arien- Shampoo estar contenta...

-Pues no lo parece. – el chico de la trenza le tomó el mentón, obligándola a levantar el rostro- Shampoo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás... seremos muy felices...

-¿De verdad creerlo?- se le arrasaron los ojos en lágrimas- Shampoo dudar...

-No te preocupes tanto, hermosa, confía en mí – la abrazó, con una dulzura que supo, había aprendido de su buen amigo- ¿Confiarás en mí?

-Si... Ranma... Shampoo confiar en ti...

Y por primera vez en días, la hermosa mujer le sonrió desde el fondo del alma. Shampoo, muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que su corazón había perdido la coraza que le cubría. Sus sentimientos afloraban sobre la piel... tenía un amante, y además, acababa de ganar un amigo...

Media hora más tarde, Akane regresaba todo el helado consumido, ante los ojos asustados de su "prometido", que la tomaba por la cintura, presto a evitar que se cayera.

-¿Estás bien? –Moose sujetaba los negros cabellos de la chica- ¿Akane?... ¿Querida?...

-Si – una nueva arcada le impidió terminar de hablar- agh!

-Akane... seriamente creo que debemos ir a ver un médico –Moose no había podido convencerla- El doctor Tofú es de tu entera confianza ¿verdad?

-¡No!... digo sí... –Akane, pálida y decaída, se erguía de nuevo- no quiero... es decir... ¡Se lo dirá a Kasumi!...

-Tienes razón –Moose suspiró, derrotado, tendrían que esperar- eso arruinaría todo...

-Aunque obligaran a Ranma a casarse conmigo, dejaríamos el resto de los planes incompletos.

-Sí, en este caso... ¿qué hacemos con tu malestar?

-Dejémoslo así, ya se me pasó –Akane se lavaba en uno de esos bebederos de parque, que estaba cerca- ya me siento mucho mejor...

-Aún así, vamos a sentarnos un ratito –el muchacho la tomó por la cintura, y la guió hacia una banca, a la sombra- ¿Cómoda?

-¡Hai!... Arigato Moo-kun!

Ya de noche, y sin la oportunidad de verse con Ranma, los muchachos regresaron a la casa Tendo. Era muy doloroso para Akane no tener a su amor cerca, aunque fuese unos minutos, pero ambos sabían que Cologne los tenía vigilados estrechamente. Mejor así.

Además, si se encontraba con él, lo más seguro era que el potro quisiera... bueno... "quisiera". Y la verdad era que en esos días, ella no se encontraba para brincoteos, ni emociones fuertes. Puesto que si no estaba embarazada, era seguro que en una de esas quedaba... y si sí lo estaba...

Bueno...

Eso le quitaba las ganas a ella... de puros nervios.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Saotome, la señora preparaba la repentina boda de su hijo con la chinita, acompañada de una exultante Cologne, y una poco emocionada novia.

Afinaban todos los detalles de una recepción íntima. Pequeña. De todos modos, al ser la novia y su abuela, extranjeras, no tenían muchos a quienes invitar. Por su parte, Nodoka era relativamente nueva en la ciudad y se podía dar el lujo de no tener demasiados compromisos. En cuanto a Ranma...

Como casi todo el mundo intentaba matarlo, vencerlo, o al menos herirlo... pues tampoco contaba con demasiados invitados...

La boda sería para dentro de tres semanas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Una semana después**

Akane arreglaba su habitación.

Por fin, las dos semanas del terror habían pasado. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Un día. Máximo dos. Aunque dos, se le antojaban demasiados.

Moose le llamaba casi cada hora. La familia pensaba que estaba terriblemente ansioso por casarse con ella... que estaba profundamente enamorado...

Si supieran... (agregar suspiro de insatisfacción justo aquí)

He aquí la transcripción general de las primeras tres llamadas:

_(ring ring!)_

"_- ¿Moshi moshi? –voz educada de Kasumi- residencia Tendo?_

_-Hermana Kasumi –la voz de Moose, al otro lado de la línea, sonaba amable- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Muy bien gracias, hermano Moose- La muchacha miraba hacia la escalera- ¿Quieres hablar con Akane?_

_-Si, - el chico suspira- arigato gosai maz!_

_Lapsus de silencio, donde Moose solo alcanza a escuchar pasos leves y voces lejanas_

_-Moose –Akane ha tomado el teléfono, sospechosamente nerviosa- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Akane! – joven terriblemente ansioso- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien... –Akane tapa la bocina- ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Más bien... ¿ha pasado algo por allá?_

_-No, todavía no –la muchacha palidece – esperemos unas horas_

_-Bien, un beso... hasta luego –Moose bastante preocupado_

_Cuelgan ambas bocinas al mismo tiempo"_

Ahora, disfruten ustedes de la transcripción literal de las otras 23 llamadas efectuadas a lo largo del día... (aclarando que había anochecido):

_(Ring Ring!)_

_Kasumi entorna los ojos._

_Nabiki lanza una imprecación nada adecuada en una dama... por décimo novena vez en el día._

_-Akane! – Soun, fastidiado, la llama_

_-Voy! –la chica sale del baño, harta de todo_

_Levanta la bocina, mientras su rostro adopta una expresión de total resignación_

_-¿To... ? – la frase completa era "todavía no", no le dejaron terminar_

_-No, Moose, todavía no…_

_-¿Nada de nada?_

_-No_

_-Ok... te llamo luego..._

_-¡No! Onegai!... ya no me..._

La comunicación se corta del otro lado sin previo aviso. Una gota enorme aflora en la nuca de la muchacha. 

Van a dormir, sin buenas noticias para ese asustado par.

Y llega otro amanecer, y se va de nuevo. Y otro más.

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde la fecha fijada. Nada de nada. Moose dejó de llamar a partir del tercero (Gracias a todos los Santos!).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas después de la fecha cero... la boda de Ranma y Shampoo se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

En el Neko:

-Orden de la mesa tres –Shampoo es un hervidero de actividad- ¡Pato!

-Ya la tengo...

-Abuela, ¿Por qué no poder decirle que tiene unos gustos asquerosos? –refiriéndose a la mencionada orden de la mesa tres- ¡Asqueroso!... ¿Quién comer Ramen sin mermelada de mandarina?

-¿Estás bien Shampoo?-Cologne se sentía muy molesta con las actuales actitudes rebeldes de la joven- ¡Basta de tonterías, y sigue cocinando!

-¿Mermelada de mandarina? –Moose rió- ¿Te has estado juntando con mi Akane?

-L a r g o - Shampoo parecía salida de alguna película de terror mal editada- p a t o...

-Uyyyy –el muchacho corrió, equilibrando las tres charolas de las órdenes restantes.

-Nieta, voy con la costurera... para ver los avances de tu ajuar –Cologne salió del local, huyendo del terrible mal humor de la china – vuelvo al atardecer...

- ¡Sí, claro! –solloza Shampoo, entre lágrimas - ¡Abuela irse!... ¡Abuela siempre irse cuando mas lleno estar! –más sollozos- ¡Shampoo sentirse muy estresada!... ¡A Abuela no importarle Shampoooooooo!

Y el llanto brotó, como fuente, mojando a varios de los comensales más cercanos. Moose tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a ella, como no fuera lo estrictamente necesario para tomar los platillos de los pedidos.

Así que tuvo que conformarse con contemplarla, en angustiado silencio. Cologne se acercó a la mujer, y golpeándola inmisericordemente en la lila cabeza, se puso a increparle...

-¡A callar! –pero la chica no paraba- ¿Es que quieres humillarte ante todos?... de todos modos, te casarás... ¡y se acabó la discusión!

Y girando hacia los parroquianos, les habló melosamente...

-Me disculpo, amables clientes... –sonríe afectadamente – por mi querida nieta... lo que pasa es que contraerá matrimonio en cinco días, y los nervios y la expectación por su boda la tienen muy alterada...

-Ah... –voces comprensivas por todas partes – pobre... la entiendo... (voces de mujer) ¡Que emoción!...

-Shampoo no estar nerviosa por...

Otro golpe preciso, la hizo callar. De nuevo el mar de lágrimas. Y se internó en la cocina para terminar de preparar los platillos.

Diez minutos después, una ráfaga lilácea se metía al sanitario de damas.

Tras regresar, entregó a regañadientes, y con la cara verdosa por el esfuerzo, los recién preparados platillos.

Poco más tarde, de nuevo la ráfaga lila hacia los baños.

-Shampoo no sentirse nada bien –la muchacha se tomaba el vientre con las manos- Querer ir a dormir un poco...

-Anda, Shampoo, yo me haré cargo –Moose le tocó la frente- no tienes fiebre, pero es probable que te estés enfermando apenas...

-Pero... aún haber gente esperando...

-Yo los atenderé –respondió el joven – además ya casi es hora de cerrar... ve a darte una ducha, y a dormirte... te sentará bien.

- Si – ojos cristalizados- ¡Gracias Moose!- y de nuevo el torrente lacrimógeno que lo empapaba todo...

Pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, una veloz visita (de nuevo) al sanitario... y una pálida y grisácea muchacha subía hacia su habitación, bajo la mirada preocupada del hombre que la amaba.

Al otro lado de Nerima, una chica de oscuros cabellos cortos, se servía un generoso platón de cereal con frutas... y cebolla finamente picada...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
